Stealing The Future
by Tracey4t
Summary: Two women with grudges against the Hitachiin Family decide to take their revenge out on Haruhi and the daughter she shares with her Hikaru Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, thanks for seeing me," said Mrs. Settou.

"Yuka, how many times I have told you, you can call me by my first name," said Yuzuha as the two ladies sat down.

"Sorry, but I figured I should address you properly since I called you here on business," said Yuka.

"What kind of business?" asked Yuzuha.

"Well it's just that I've been doing some thinking after my last show was so terrible," said Yuka.

"What, you mean the Eclipse line? I thought it was wonderful! I even wrote that in the review for the paper," said Yuzuha.

"Yuzuha, your review was the only good review I got," said Yuka holding up a few other magazines and newspapers, "Everyone else hated it."

"Oh, oh dear, I'm so sorry," said Yuzuha as she read some of the reviews, "That one seems a little uncalled for."

Yuka sighed.

"I haven't been getting any good reviews other then from you, and after this last show, I don't know, if I want to go on," said Yuka.

"But it's a good line!" said Yuzuha.

"You're the only one that seems to think so, which was why I wondering would you be intresting in purchasing the line?" asked Yuka.

"What?" asked Yuzuha.

"Would you want to buy the line?" asked Yuka, "You said you like it and if anyone can help turn it around you can!"

"But what about your daughter?" asked Yuzuha.

"I don't want Akane to feel like she has to continue with this line just because she's my daughter. I want her to find her own way, her own path in life, to make her own name for herself, not just handing onto the rings of her mother's name," said Yuka.

"Hmm that's very noble of you Yuka. My sons may still work with me, but they've been able to make their own name for themselves. It wouldn't matter if we were related," said Yuzuha.

"How's your granddaughter doing by the way?" asked Yuka.

"Asami, she's doing well, she's growing up so fast," said Yuzuha.

"How old is she now?" asked Yuka.

"Three and full of energy!" said Yuzuha, "Just like her dad."

"Oh that's nice to hear," said Yuka, "So are you interested in buying the line?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but I just don't want to steal your hard work like this," said Yuzuha.

"Oh I don't see it as stealing. I see it more as willing to carry on for me," said Yuka.

"Well if you say so," said Yuzuha as she pulled out her check book, "How's this?"

Yuka eyes open wide.

"Oh that's more then generous!" she said.

"Well to maybe on of these loser who don't realize how great the line is, but for me I see it as possibly a way help you being able to live a life happily and maybe start new line if you wanted to," said Yuzuha.

"Oh thank you so much for this," said Yuka. Just then the two heard the door open and shut.

"I'm home," called out Yuka's daughter Akane walking into the room.

"Hi honey," said Yuka, "I see you went and got your hair dyed pink like you threatened."

"I think I have a new idea for the Eclipse line," said Akane.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell its over. That's why I invited Yuzuha here," said Yuka. Akane looked over at the woman sitting across from her mother.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, why is she here?" she asked.

"Honey I told you I'm going to sell the line to her," said Yuka, "And she accepted. Look at the check she gave us for it." Akane grabbed the piece of paper and looked it over.

"We can't accept this Mom!" she said.

"Yes we can," said Yuka, "This will support us and help start up any other business we wanted to."

"But I want to work on the Eclipse Line!" said Akane.

"Well if you want to really want to still work with fashion you can come work for us," said Yuzuha.

"Like I'd lower myself like that!" said Akane.

"Akane!" scolded her mother.

"What?" said Akane, "Just because she's made one few good looking dresses she thinks she's better then anyone! Well here's a newsflash for you, you're not!" At that Akane started to tear up the check.

"Oh no!" said her mother. She looked over at Yuzuha, "Please, my daughter doesn't know what she's talking about it!"

"Yeah I could have guessed that," said Yuzuha as she wrote out a new check, "Here."

"Wow, double," said Yuka looking over the check.

"Mom, please tell me you're not serious!" said Akane.

"Yes I am. Yuzuha is one of my best friends and I trust her with the line. Plus she wasn't trying to be rude when she offered you a job. She was giving you a nice offer! But if you don't want it then fine. This along with your father's inheritance is enough to help us live happily for a long time. Thank you Yuzuha," said Yuka.

"You're welcome," said Yuzuha as she stood up.

"Mom how could you do this?" asked Akane.

"Do what, save us from bankruptcy, giving us a new start? You're such a spoiled brat," said Yuka.

"But Mother, she just stole our future! Yes we can live rich but this line was able to put our name out there," said Akane, "You just let Hitachiin steal out future!" Her mother sighed.

"You think what you want. With this money, I'm sure you can find another way to make a new future for yourself," she said walking out of the room with the check.

'Yeah make my own future,' thought Akane, 'I will, maybe by taking those stupid Hitachiin's future!'

* * *

Aina Iko looked up in the window of a store that had a self filled with delicious cupcakes in them.

"Afternoon Aina," said the shopkeeper walking out of his store smiling at her, "Are you going to by yourself a cupcake today?" Aina shook her head no.

"I'll just take an apple as usual today. They're healthier for you," she said. The shopkeeper merely laughed.

"Very well," he said walking back into his shop and coming out with a nice looking green apple, "I always save the nicer ones for you."

"Thank you," Aina said politely.

"Was there anything else you needed?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Just my normal list," said Aina walking into the store with the nice old man.

"Oh I see," said the shopkeeper as he started to help gather up her stuff, "You know for a girl who likes to eat something healthy things as her snacks, you should seem to buy a lot of junk food."

"These aren't what I want, they're what my aunt wants," said Aina.

"Oh I see," said the shopkeeper, "You should tell her she should look into eating healthier. That includes to stop smoking."

"I'll try," said Aina as she paid for her things and headed out.

"See you later Aina," called out the shopkeeper. Aina waved to him before walking out towards her apartment building, one of the worst buildings in the neighborhood. She made her way down to the lowest floor at the far end of the dimly lit hallway to her apartment. As usual when she came in the only light came from the TV in her living room that was also a kitchen where her Aunt Wattan Kosodoro sat watching the TV laughing her head off about whatever was on.

"I'm home," said Aina as she walked in putting away her things quickly. Wattan looked over at her.

"Oh hey, about time, I was actually starting to worry a little," she said, "Did you get my stuff?"

"Always do," said Aina handing her the smokes, beer and magazine her aunt always asked for.

"Thanks," said Wattan, "Hand me some chips too. I'm hungry."

"Yes Aunt Wattan," said Aina. Wattan wasn't her real aunt. She was some sort of distance relative of hers. But after her mother died she was the only family Aina had so she was forced to go live with the woman. They didn't even look alike. Wattan had raggedy long black hairs and grays eyes, while Aina had pretty red hair and browner, almost golden eyes herself. Wattan started to flip through the magazine looking at the different articles.

"Oh god not them!" Aina suddenly heard her shout out.

"What, who?" Aina asked.

"Those stupid Hitachiins," said Wattan god who cares about those little fuck-tards?" Aina shook her head. Her aunt never seemed to like the Hitachiins for some reason. She didn't understand why really. They were just fashion designers. What did it matter to them?

"You think these assholes had something better to do then talk about those freaks of natures, especially those twins!" said Wattan throwing her magazine onto the table. Aina glanced over at the picture and saw it had a picture of the twins with their mother announcing something about reinventing something called the Eclipse line. It also had a picture of one of the twins with a woman and a child that were labeled as his wife and daughter. There didn't seem to be anything really wrong with the family. If anything they seemed like a really nice family. Just then there three hard knocks at the door.

"Better go to your room dork," said Wattan as she got up and headed to the door. Aina did so in a hurry, taking her backpack and apple with her. She tried pulling her door shut but as usual it would only go so far letting Aina hear and see everything that was happening outside her room.

"Who is it?" asked Wattan.

"Just a concern citizen," said the voice one the other side. Wattan opened the door and in walked a really big guy.

"Come on in," said Wattan as the two walked over to the table and sat down, "So what do you want?"

"What do you got?" asked the man. Wattan smiled and pulled out a big box.

"I got anything you ever wanted," she said.

"You got some of those uh ipods?" he asked.

"What color?" asked Wattan.

"Red," said the man.

"Here you go," said Wattan reaching into her box and pulling one out.

"Where do you get this stuff?" asked the man.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," said Wattan, "Now then about the payment."

"I'll pay you $75 for it," said the man.

"Only 75 come on! I got a kid to look after," said Wattan.

"She's not yours though," said the man.

"So, I still got to feed her. Now come on, give a little more here!" said Wattan.

"Fine, 85?" said the man.

"Keep going," said Wattan.

"100, final offer," said the man.

"Deal," said Wattan as the man paid her and she handed him the ipod. That was how Wattan got her money. She peddled stolen goods to people. Aina hated it. She couldn't help but feel that it was wrong and wish that her aunt would get a real job for once. She looked out at her aunt counting the money after the man had left.

"Man how did I ever get along without that kid?" she heard her aunt say as she counted. That was all her aunt cared about, using Aina to get more money for her stolen items. She didn't care about Aina at all. She looked away finally as she went and started eating her apple. Maybe that was what Wattan hated about the Hitachiins; they had more money and had more things they could use to get it. Well in either case it didn't matter what the Hitachiins meant to her aunt. It's not like they would ever get involved with her life. As far as Aina could tell her future was looking really bleak.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I still don't see why you're making such a big deal about buying this line Mom," said Hikaru as he walked around the different clothes from the collection.

"It's a good line. It just needs a little pizzazz or something to help spruce it up a bit," said Yuzuha.

"Like maybe change some of the color scheme?" asked Kaoru.

"That's a good idea," said Yuzuha, "Think outside the box Hikaru."

"Mom, I'm Kaoru," said the younger man. He looked over at his brother and both just shook their heads.

"Right sorry," said their mother turning her attention to some of the different outfits.

"You'd think she'd be able to tell us apart somewhat now that one of us has a wedding ring on his hand," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru nodded, looking down at his wedding band.

"Oh I really wish Akane Settou had taken up my offer to come and work for us," said Yuzuha.

"I'm glad she didn't," whispered Hikaru, "The girl's a real B-I-T-C-H!" Kaoru covered his mouth to suppress his laugh.

"Boys, what are you talking about?" asked their mother looking over at them.

"Nothing," said both twins putting their hands behind their back looking innocent.

"Mmmhmm," muttered their mother, "Well anyway do you guys have any ideas as to what we should change in this line or not?"

"Well we could shorten this skit here a little," said Kaoru walking up to a dummy that had a jean jacket and jean skirt that seemed to come down to the knees, accompanied by a green shirt, "And we could try changing the shirt to maybe a dark blue."

"Good idea honey," said Yuzuha.

"Maybe we could change this skirt into pants," said Hikaru looking at another outfit that had a green stripe shirt and a kaki skirt.

"Hmm, yeah, pants may look better," said Yuzuha, "This is all very good. You boys are so clever."

"You know this skirt has some ripples in it," said Hikaru looking at a tan dress, "I bet it would look better if we straightened it."

"Oh yes that's great!" said Yuzuha, "There's a lot we can do for this."

"Yeah but can we do some of it tomorrow?" asked Hikaru looking at his watch.

"Why?" asked Yuzuha also looking at her watch, "Oh I guess it is getting kind of late. You two can go home if you wish but I'm going to stay here for a little while longer and try to come up with some ideas for improving these outfits."

"Thanks Mom," said the two brothers as they both hurried off out of the room.

"Did you want to come over for a little bit Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as they both approached their cars.

"Sure why not," said Kaoru. Not that coming over to his brother's house would be too much of a stretch considering for him. The two lived next door to each other in the famously dubbed Hitachiin twin Mansions since both looked exactly alike. The two were wide enough apart that both could have their privacy but at the same time could simply walk over to the others house whenever they wanted to see each other. Both were given the fine fancy homes after Hikaru got married, since originally their mother had built them to give to her sons as wedding presents. It was just after Hikaru got married she gave Kaoru his too so that they could still be close. Plus it was harder to hide the mansion when Hikaru got his.

* * *

"Welcome home Maser Hikaru," said the head butler Daichi when the two arrived at the house. He was the family's most loyal servant and trusted adviser "And hello to you Master Kaoru."

"Hello Daichi," said both twins each handing them their coats.

"How was your day young masters?" asked Daichi.

"Just fine," said Hikaru, "Are they home as well?"

Before Daishi could answer a sound of soft pitter pat pitter started to come from the stairs. All three men looked over in time to see a cute little girl with long brown hair in pig tails wearing a white shirt with a unicorn on it, a dark blue skirt and blue tights with white poka-dots slowly walking down the stairs holding on to the railing. The minute she reached the bottom she started running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Hikaru walked up to her and kneeled down to her level, his arms out stretched ready to catch her up.

"Daddy!" the little girl cheered running to Hikaru's arms.

"Hey honey," said Hikaru once he got his little girl in his arms and scooped her up. He twirled her around over his head. "Daddy loves you so much!"

"Daddy!" the little girl cheered again.

"So what have you been up to all day Asami?" asked Hikaru lowering her down.

"Playing," said Asami.

"Good girl," said Hikaru.

"Kao!" said Asami when she saw her uncle standing behind her father. She was still too little to really pronounce the word uncle yet.

"Hi honey," said Kaoru taking the little toddler into his arms.

"Kao, Kao!" said Asami yanking at her uncle hair.

"Okay honey, don't pull your uncle's hair now," said Kaoru trying to pull free of her grip.

"Keep a good grip honey," said Hikaru.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru.

"Oh hi everyone,"

Hikaru immediately looked up back to the top of the stairs where he saw his beautiful wife who was also making her way down the stairs.

"Hi Haruhi," he said happily wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"So how was your day?" asked Haruhi.

"Mom's still over excited about that new line she's just bought and how much she want's to improve it," said Hikaru.

"Why didn't that woman who sold it to her just hire her on as a consultant or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if I were to guess Mrs. Settou just didn't want to bother with fashion any more period. She's had several lines that failed miserably. Most of the time Mom's the only one who liked them," said Hikaru.

"Hmm well let's hope she can find something else better to do with her life," said Haruhi.

"Well Mom gave them a pretty nice amount of money for the line. I'm sure they can find something to do with it," said Kaoru still holding Asami.

"So Kaoru are you planning on staying for dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure why not?" asked Kaoru rubbing noses with Asami, "Do you want Uncky Kao to stick around a little?"

"Yes stay, stay!" said Asami.

"I shall inform the cook then," said Daichi walking off.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Hikaru asked Haruhi keeping his arm around her.

"I had a meeting at Ouran today," said Haruhi.

"A meeting for what?" asked Hikaru.

"I told you, there was going to be a meeting for parents that wish to enroll their kids into the preschool for the new semester," said Haruhi.

"Oh that was today?" asked Hikaru looking over at Asami with worry, "But she's only three!"

"Well you and Kaoru got enrolled at three," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but this is our little girl we're talking about. She's too little. She's not ready to go to school!" said Hikaru.

"You just don't want to see her grow up do you?" said Haruhi annoyed.

"No!" said Hikaru.

"I don't know, you never really grew up so why would you want your daughter to grow up?" said Kaoru.

"Not helping!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru it's just part of life," said Haruhi, "It would be nice to have Asami in an environment where she can be around other kids her own age. Don't you want to see her have friends?"

"Kaoru and I didn't really have friends growing up," said Hikaru. Kaoru cleared his throat at the comment.

"Seriously that's your best argument?" said Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Well for one thing, you and Kaoru may not have had friends, but you had each other to play with. In case you failed to notice Asami doesn't have a twin," said Haruhi.

"I still say that's your fault," said Hikaru. Haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"Kidding, just kidding," said Hikaru.

"Anyway, my second point being that don't you remember being kind of well miserable always being alone until you joined the host club?" said Haruhi. Hikaru groaned as he thought about it.

"Yeah okay," he said finally.

"Mommy one, Daddy zero," Kaoru whispered to Asami.

"We can hear you Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Hey you know what? Something smells good. Why don't we go see what it is that the cook's making huh Asami?" said Kaoru running off with the little girl fast.

"We need to find him a girlfriend don't you think?" said Hikaru.

"Sure that's it," said Haruhi. She reached over and wrapped her arms tight around her husband.

"You know I do think it's sweet that you're all so worried that your daughter's growing up. But everyone has to grow up eventually."

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru looking down at his wife.

* * *

"Alright Asami time to go to bed," said Hikaru later that night when he carried Asami to her bed.

"No, I'm not tired!" said Asami fighting to keep her eyes open. Hikaru chuckled as he laid her down into the bed with the baby gate next to it.

"But Daddy I'm not sleepy!" said Asami.

"Yes you are," said Hikaru kissing her forehead.

"No, want to stay up," said Asami. Hikaru chuckled again.

"This use to be so much easier back when you couldn't talk back," he said, "God you really are growing up too fast." He stayed by Asami's side until she was sound asleep, which didn't take too long.

He quietly walked back to his and Haruhi's room, where he found Haruhi already in bed reading a book.

"Is Asami asleep?" she asked.

"Yep, out like a light," said Hikaru.

"Good, she's pretty fussy when its bed time," said Haruhi, "Just like you can be."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "About that…,"

Haruhi gasped when she suddenly felt Hikaru dropped down on top of her and start kissing her neck.

"Hikaru!" she shouted.

"Don't mind me," said Hikaru in between kisses and starting to unbutton Haruhi's night shit.

"Hikaru, I'm trying to read my book," said Haruhi.

"I know, like I said don't mind me," said Hikaru moving his kissing down further down her body.

"But it's not the same if we're not both involved," said Haruhi.

"Well it's not like we haven't done it before like this," said Hikaru, "It's how Asami was conceived."

"It was not!" said Haruhi, "We were both involved willingly."

"About that," said Hikaru as he finally moved his face back up to Haruhi's face looking her straight in the eye, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I want another baby," said Hikaru.

"Another baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I really want another one," said Hikaru.

"Is this because of the whole having Asami starting school soon?" asked Haruhi.

"A little, but at the same time, I don't know, something is just making me feel the need to have another child in the house. It's like you said, Asami doesn't have a brother or sister. And let's not forget that you yourself grew up pretty lonely without a brother or sister. Don't you think it'd be nice to give Asami a sibling?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi looked like she was seriously thinking about it.

"Give some more time to think about it alright?" she said at last.

"Fine with me," said Hikaru. He started to hastily again to start stripping Haruhi and kissing her body. Haruhi sighed as she threw her book off to the side.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I don't know. I just thought if we were going to do this, we should both try and enjoy it," said Haruhi pulling up Hikaru's face to kiss her, which he did hungrily.

"So you promise to think about the idea of having another baby?" Hikaru asked later after they were more or less done.

"I said I did, didn't I?" said Haruhi, "But you know you do have a point of giving Asami a sibling. Of course you do know that baby's going to have to grow up too right?"

"Yes yes I know," said Hikaru, "but then we can just have ourselves another baby can't we?"

"You have a solution to everything don't you?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I can't help that we have a good future ahead of us," said Hikaru.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_One Month Later…,_

"Oh this is going to be great!" said Yuzuha as she walked around a fashion show looking excited.

"It's just another fashion show Mom," said Kaoru.

"It's not just any ordinary fashion show son! This is the new re-launch of the Eclipse Line! If I can get people to like these clothes, I can finally prove all those losers that were saying all those bad things about Yuka were wrong!" said Yuzuha.

"Sure Mom," said Hikaru.

"You two can think what you want. This is going to be great," said Yuzuha.

"Going to be great!" said Asami who was backstage as well with her mother.

"See Asami understands," said Yuzuha walking over and picking the little girl up, "This girl knows style." Haruhi rubbed her back.

"She does seem interesting in things like drawing and sketching," she said.

"Well she's still little. Maybe someday she could be a little more like you," said Yuzuha.

"No it's no big deal. I just want her to grow up happy," said Haruhi still rubbing her daughter's back.

"Oh you are such a good mother," said Yuzuha.

* * *

"You are such a terrible mother," Akane Settou muttered as she slumped in her seat.

"Will you hush up! Yuzuha really wanted us to be here for the re-launch. She want's us to be front and center to see everyone's reaction!" said her mother sitting next to her.

"Why, to rub it in our noses that she completely ruined our clothes?" asked Akane.

"No, more like rub it in the noses of all those critics that didn't like it the last time," said Yuka, "Oh look, it must be starting soon. Here comes her family." She pointed at the stage where Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Asami all came out from behind the curtain, both Hikaru and Haruhi holding Asami's hand. The kept fussing over her as they sat down.

"She is so cute don't you think?" said Yuka looking at the toddler smiling, "Yuzuha's so lucky." Akane glared even harder at her mother.

"What are you implying Mom?" she asked.

"Nothing like that!" said her mother, "God you are so much like your father! You jump to the wrong conclusion too easily!" Just then the audience started clapping as Yuzuha came out from behind the curtain.

"Welcome everyone," she said walking over to a podium, "I'm very excited about this newest show. I'm sure you are all curious as to what the name of the line is. However you'll have to wait until the end to hear the name of the line. In the mean time you'll have to sit back and enjoy our clothes."

"Her clothes?" said Akane.

"Shh," hissed her mother. Akane folded her arms mad and slumped further into her seat as the first model came out on stage in the new improved outfit.

"These outfits are nice but they seem familiar from somewhere," Akane heard someone say behind her halfway during the show.

"Gee I wonder why," she said.

"Shh!" hissed her mother.

"She started it!" said Akane.

"Shh!" hissed her mother.

"What's going on down there?" Haruhi asked looking over at the commotion. Hikaru looked over as well.

"Oh it's just a pest, ignore it. Hopefully it'll go away," he said.

"Okay," said Haruhi doing her best to turn her attention away. Although it was really difficult seeing as almost every five seconds she could hear someone hissing, "Shh!"

"Just ignore it," Hikaru kept tell her.

* * *

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that," said Yuzuha as she once again walked up to the podium. Nearly everyone applauded loudly. It took a minute or two for everyone calmed down. "Now then who would like to know the name of this line?" Everyone in the audience laughed and applauded some more. "Well to answer your question, I would like to invite my good friend Yuka Settou up here to announce the name." Akane looked over at her mother confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I told this was Yuzuha's way of rubbing it in those critics' faces," said Yuka as she got up and headed up to the stage.

"Thank you all very much," she said once she was at the podium, "I am very pleased with the work that my friend Yuzuha has done. It makes me feel good that one of us can still do well in the world of fashion. I know a lot of you were at my last show and a lot of you weren't too impressed with what you saw. In fact Yuzuha was the only one that seemed to like it. That is why after the sad wave of reviews and criticism from that show I sold the Eclipse line to her for her to tweak with it and improve it. And that is what you saw here today." At that the curtain came down from over a big sign over the stage while several smaller signs were reviled all around the room that read, **THE NEWLY IMPROVED ECLIPS LINE.**

Immediately nearly everyone jumped up in surprise and all the photographers started snapping away.

"So are you saying that these are all more or less the same clothes we saw about a month ago?" someone shouted from the audience.

"Yes that's about right; just change up a little," said Yuzuha walking up next to her friend, "Maybe next time you should all think before you start criticizing other people." A lot of people laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Oh Yuzuha I love what you've done with these clothes I really do," said Yuka at the after party.

"Oh please all I did was changed it up a little. Of course my sons helped too," said Yuzuha, "So now that it's been improved somewhat did you want it back? You don't even have to buy it back."

"Oh no, I am done with fashion. I want to spend my remaining years finding other joys in my life," said Yuka.

"Well if you say so," said Yuzuha.

* * *

Akane kept her scowl on as she wondered through the crowd that was now admiring the new outfits.

"I can't believe how much Hitachiin and her sons changed these up," she heard someone say.

"Oh please they didn't do that much!" she finally snapped, "All she did was change some of the color of some of these things or make certain things longer, or just turn like a skirt into pants!"

"Hey look is the Pain Otherwise known as Akane," said Hikaru walking up to her with Kaoru. Akane looked over at the two of them.

"Seriously you're still using that even after all those years?" she said, "Real original there Kaoru." Both brothers smirked at each other.

"And you still can tell us apart can you Akane?" said the real Kaoru, "Even when one of us is wearing a wedding band on his finger."

"Oh yeah, forget you managed to trick some dump commoner girl into marry you," said Akane.

"What did you just say about my wife?" said Hikaru.

"Calm down Hikaru," said Kaoru, "We both know that Akane the Pain I.Q. isn't even half of Haruhi's."

"Oh that's real rich," said Akane, "Especially given the fact that all you did to "improve" these clothes was chang a few things on them! I come up with nearly all of these outfits you see here! You just cut off something here or sew on something new!"

"Well if it was that simple why didn't you just do that to the outfits in the first place?" said Hikaru, "Why did we have to come along and fix it for you?"

"How do you know I wasn't going to?" asked Akane.

"Well seeing as we noticed these mistakes right away, why didn't you when you came up with it?" asked Kaoru, "In fact from what we've seen ever since you officially took all over the fashion designs from your mother, every line seem to get worse and worse."

"Oh what do you two losers know! You're mom liked it!" said Akane, "Hell you two probably don't know the first thing about fashion."

"Yeah, it's not like the lines we've come up with each on our own haven't been nothing but major hits. Not to mention the different outfits we've come up with on our own that have always met with success," said Kaoru.

"And in the meantime you kept getting worse and worse," said Hikaru.

"So you two losers, who are merely riding on the tailcoats of your mother's success, really think that I don't have an eye for fashion huh?" said Akane.

"Are you kidding? My three year old has come up with better stuff in her coloring book just doodling," said Hikaru.

"That thing?" said Akane looking over at Asami, "Are you saying that thing has a better eye for fashion then me? I bet she can't even name the different colors. That thing is never going to know fashion." Hikaru took a deep breath.

"That thing as you keep calling her happens to be my daughter! And she has a better idea of colors then you ever could!" he said, "In fact Asami come here."

Asami immediately started toddling over to her father with her mother right behind her.

"Daddy," she said once she was right next to him.

"Come here sweetheart," said Hikaru taking her hand and leading her right up to Akane, "Honey can you tell me what's wrong with this outfit?"

* * *

"God come on. There's got to be something good on," said Wattan flipping through the channels of her TV looking for something to watch.

Aina merely looked up from the table where she was coloring. She felt tempted to tell her aunt she could merely turn the TV off and read a book, but she knew her aunt would just snap at her.

"_And over here are the sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin along with Yuka Settou's daughter Akane, " _a voice suddenly said from the TV.

"Ugh, the Hitachiins again," said Wattan about to change the channel, when they heard one of the men saying something, _"Honey can you tell me what's wrong with this outfit?"_ Aina looked over at the screen that showed a man holding up his little girl near a woman that looked really mad.

* * *

"The dress is an ugly orange color. It almost makes her look like a pumpkin, especially with the black belt in the middle. Then the shoulders are a little bit too big. It's like a dress from back in the 80's. And the shoes, why is she wearing sandals with the dress? It doesn't look good with it," said Asami. Nearly everyone applauded over her observations.

"A three could point that out to you. What does that tell you?" said Hikaru. He turned and handed her back to Haruhi.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi whispered.

"When it comes to her, yes," said Hikaru.

* * *

"_Well there you have it_," said the reporter from Wattan and Aina's TV.

"Hmm it doesn't sound all that great to me," said Wattan as she once again started to change the channel.

"_It looks like a great future is still in hold for the Hitachiin Family,"_

"_Great? Great!" _Akane shouted running up to the camera, _"The Hitachiin is anything but great! They're nothing but immature spoiled sneak thieves!" _Aina jumped at the woman's shouting.

"Hello, what's this?" said Wattan suddenly getting a little bit more interested.

"_Are you saying, Ms. Settou, that you don't like what it was that the Hitachiin Family did to these outfits?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying! They stole my ideas; change things up a little and then re-introduce them as their own! And now they have the nerve to stand here and go on and on about how great the future is, especially with that little brat of theirs! Well I say they don't deserve a future!"_ Akane shouted, _"In fact…," _Next thing everyone knew Akane had reached over and grabbed a champagne bottle from a table and stormed back towards Haruhi and Asami. _"Let's see how great of a future you have without one!"_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Hikaru grabbing the bottle still in Akane's hand.

"I'm getting rid of your stupid future that's what!" shouted Akane.

"And how the hell do you think you're going to manage that? Get them drunk or something?" asked Hikaru as he tried to pull the bottle away from Akane.

"No I'm going to smash their heads in!" Akane shouted back at him as she struggled with Hikaru.

"Are you insane or something?" said Hikaru.

"No I'm just filled with rage! You don't deserve a future like that with your daughter!" said Akane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Is she serious with all of this?" said Haruhi backing away from the commotion with Asami still in her arms starting to cry.

"It can be hard to with her. She's pretty crazy, get's it from her father! He was some topnotch military official or something!" said Kaoru also stepping away from the commotion and making a point to block Haruhi and Asami from their would-be assassin.

"Akane you are being ridiculous! I don't know what you're high on, or drunk on, but you can't be like that here!" Hikaru yelled loudly finally managed to pull the bottle free from Akane's grip. It flew through the air and fall onto floor, breaking into several different shards.

"Oh great now look what you did!" said Hikaru.

"What I did? You mean what you did!" said Akane, "You were the one that tried to steal the bottle away from me!"

"You were going to use it to smash in my wife and daughter's heads in it! What was I suppose to do!" said Hikaru.

"Oh screw you!" said Akane. She reached down and grabbed a big shard of glass and smiled. "Oh this might work even better." She looked over at Haruhi and Asami.

"You are crazy!" said Hikaru as he ran over and shoved Akane again, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Akane!" said Yuka suddenly running up with Yuzuha, "What are you doing?"

"I, I," Akane sputtered once she saw her mother, "I honestly don't know anymore."

"Get over here!" her mother ordered. Akane dropped her shard and ran over to her mother. "Do you have any idea what how embarrassing this was? What were you thinking?"

"I, um, that is, I was, well," Akane sputtered.

"Oh god!" said Yuka. She looked at her friend, "I am so sorry about this! I will take her home right away!"

"Sure," said Yuzuha.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, I am very sorry about this," said Yuka grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her away, "Please know my daughter's feelings and opinions do not reflex me! I am very happy with my decision at selling you this line and what you've done with it!"

"Thanks, sure," said Hikaru.

* * *

"_Well looks like there's a difference of opinion from different generations," _said the reporter.

"Damn and it was just starting to get interesting!" said Wattan. Aina looked at her aunt worried. That whole thing had scared her a little. That woman who had just wanted to hurt a woman and little girl. What was so great about that?

* * *

Hikaru quickly walked over to Haruhi and Asami and put his arms around the two of them. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," said Haruhi. She looked down at Asami who was starting to calm down a little.

"Come here sweetheart," said Hikaru taking his daughter into his arms. Asami hugged her father's neck tight.

"Daddy," she said burying her head into her father's neck.

"Shh, shh it's okay sweetheart," said Hikaru rubbing his daughter's back.

"Maybe we should go home," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

* * *

Asami was sound asleep on her father's shoulder when her family got home.

"Are you going to put her to bed?" asked Haruhi.

"No, no, not now," said Hikaru. Instead he carried the little girl to her parents and just sat on the edge of the bed holding her tight. Haruhi sat behind him looking worried.

"Hikaru she was probably drunk or something," she said trying to comfort her husband.

"It's still no excuse!" said Hikaru, "She tried to kill you two!" Haruhi reached over and rubbed her husband back and kissed his neck. She knew what was really bothering him. It was what had happened when Asami had been born.

The birth itself had actually been just fine. Haruhi was only in labor for really two hours and the birth was quick and as painless as giving birth could have been. Both she and Hikaru had nothing but joy when they first saw her or when each got their turn to hold her in their arms, cradling her and stroking her soft skin. It wasn't until later when Asami was suppose to be in the hospital nursery resting that their made a dramatic turn.

A person in black clothing and wearing some sort of dragon mask forced their way into the nursery with a gun and tried to take off with Asami. The kidnapper had barley started to back out with the poor helpless baby in their arms and may have gotten away when they accidentally bump into Hikaru who was coming to check on his little baby, literally. The kidnapper had backed out backwards into Hikaru causing him to nearly fall over, but not before Hikaru was able to grab hold of the baby not even realizing she was his at first. Before Hikaru could really react, the would be kidnapper took off. No one had been able to really figure out who it was that did that. Not even Kyoya with his family's police force looking into it could seem to figure out who it was that had tried to kidnap Asami.

Ever since then Hikaru had sort developed a shell anytime something bad happen to Asami. It could be something as simple as her accidentally tripping and falling to make him throw that shell up. He'd keep her secluded in either her room or their room and find any excuse he could to keep her there. He'd barely talk to anyone, he'd barley eat, he'd make Asami sleep with both him and Haruhi, and when he'd sleep he'd toss and turn a lot often waking up scared from whatever nightmare he was having. It was hard to even get him to smile. The only one he'd remotely smile for would be Asami. Haruhi hated it when he got that way. The only way to get him fully out of it was to make him 100% convinced that Asami really was going to be safe. That was sometimes hard to do especially given how stubborn Hikaru could be.

Not that Haruhi wasn't more or less use to Hikaru's stubbornness. If he hadn't been so stubborn the two of them might not have gotten together. Hikaru had actually held up a fierce rivalry for Haruhi during high school. Both didn't want to give up easily. It was just after Tamaki graduated and the two of them were left alone that he really started to make a move on her.

He'd start showing up at her apartment with some random excuse as to why he came and have an elaborate gift for her. Whenever she came to school he'd make a huge skeptical of greeting her and would almost always have flowers to present to her. He'd buy her an expensive lunch every day so she wouldn't have to keep bringing a box lunch. Plus a bunch of other things Haruhi couldn't even begin to remember to show his love and affection to her. Even though Haruhi was always a little bit hesitant and hard to work over, she did eventually find herself falling for him to the point that practically the day after they both graduated from college he asked her to marry him. Then barely even a month later they were married. It wasn't too long after that Asami was born and since then aside from Hikaru's scared sessions over Asami's safety their lives had been more or less happy.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi softly burying her face into his neck, "It's okay really. Asami wasn't even hurt right?"

"Hmm," was all Hikaru would reply still looking straight ahead gently stroking his daughter's hair.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"I'm fine," said Hikaru. Haruhi sighed and looked away.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time, take Asami to the park," she said finally.

"Hmm?" said Hikaru.

"You know that nice big park that we take her too," said Haruhi.

The park itself was a real popular place rich people seem to take their kids to. There were all sorts of vendors there selling things like ice cream, balloons, toys you name it. Hikaru and Kaoru had told her several stories of their many different nannies taking them there and the two of them coming up with new and cleaver ways they'd come up with to ditch the nanny and hide out from them. None of them ever found their hiding places. So is seemed that now every time they took Asami there Hikaru would make a point to show Haruhi where the hiding places where, partly to show off how clever he and Kaoru had been and partly to know where to look should Asami ever wonder off from them or a nanny that happen to take her to the same park.

"I don't know," said Hikaru.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi, "I mean think about it. Going there, having fun with your family would be a good way to really forget what happen today right?"

"Hmm," retorted Hikaru.

"You sound like Mori when you do that," said Haruhi as she moved over to the head of the bed. Hikaru turned his head and looked at her sitting with her knees to her chest looking upset.

"Haruhi, honey, you're not too upset about what happened are you?" he asked.

"No Hikaru I'm not. I'm upset about what you're doing here and now," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean what I'm doing? All I'm doing is protecting my daughter I thought," said Hikaru.

"That's just it Hikaru. Anytime the slightest bad thing happens to Asami you do things like this, you do her best to keep her locked up and away from the rest of the world," said Haruhi, "You're too protective of her. You can't always be there to protect her over things that aren't really that big of a deal."

"I wouldn't exactly call what happened today not a big deal. Akane looked pretty well determined to kill you two," said Hikaru.

"Well you didn't help matters with the whole calling Asami over to criticize her outfit either," said Haruhi.

"Are you saying that this was somehow my fault?" Hikaru snapped making Asami stir a little.

"No, I'm just saying Akane wasn't all to blame in this. And you don't have to act so worried about it. I doubt Akane's mother going to let it happen again. She and your mother are two good of friends to let something like that happen again," said Haruhi.

"So just what are you suggesting Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"That you put Asami to sleep in her own bed for the night and then we sleep in our own bed together," said Haruhi. Hikaru looked at Asami unsure.

"Hikaru, we'll take her there together alright?" said Haruhi gently putting her hand onto Hikaru's arm. Hikaru flinched a little at her touch.

"Alright," he said at last. The two of them both got up and headed towards their daughter's room and gently laid her down onto the bed. Both then started to carefully and gently undress her and put her into her nightgown.

"She'll be okay you'll see," said Haruhi as she managed to coax Hikaru out of the little girl's room and back to their own. She managed to get Hikaru to lay on the bed with her on top of her. "She really will be okay Hikaru. I'm sure of it."

"I know, I guess I'm just, I'm just anxious is all," said Hikaru. Haruhi smiled and kissed him.

"You're such a sweet father," she said, "Now get some sleep. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you can wake up and check on Asami."

"Right," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Akane Settou, only daughter of the late Takato Settou and Yoka Settou," Wattan read out loud as she scrolled though some information about the woman she had seen threatening the Hitachiin family, "Hmm looks like her father was a weapon expert and apparently she still owns some warehouses with weapons that they sell from time to time in case they need some extra help financially, Hmm interesting."

"Why do you want to look up a crazy lady?" asked Aina.

"Because this crazy lady and I have something in common, we both hate the Hitachiins," said Wattan.

"So?" said Aina.

"So she has the money but she's sloppy over the how to go about eliminating them. I however know what to do. I just lack the money. If I can get her to help fund us, we both may finally be able to start living that life we always wanted. A life free of Hitachiins!" said Wattan.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned to herself as she sat up and saw her husband was still asleep. She wasn't sure if she should wake him up or let him sleep, least he run off to make sure Asami was alright. She finally decided to get up and walk over to her daughter's room to check on her herself.

She slowly tiptoed in and found her daughter still sound asleep in a pose almost similar to the one Haruhi had just seen her father in, the only difference was Asami had her thumb. Haruhi hated seeing her doing that. She gently reached down to try and pull her thumb out of the toddler's mouth. The minute she did Asami's eyes popped open.

"Mommy?" she said surprised.

"Hi honey, good-morning," said Haruhi as she help pick her daughter up from her bed, "Did you have a nice dream?"

"Rainbows!" said Asami.

"Oh you saw rainbows?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Asami, "I got to ride the rainbows!" Haruhi giggled.

"That sounds like fun," she said.

"I want a rainbow slide," said Asami.

"Well, we'll talk about it," said Haruhi.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Asami.

"Sleeping," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Asami.

"He's tired," said Haruhi.

"I want to see Daddy!" said Asami as she wiggled out of her mother's arms and headed fast down the hallway. Haruhi sighed as she hurried after her daughter.

"Daddy!" said Asami as she ran and jumped onto the bed and onto her father. Hikaru sat up with a jolt. Asami giggled.

"You shouldn't do that to your father like that," said Hikaru moaning. Asami threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Oh I love you Daddy!" she said.

"Yes honey I love you too," said Hikaru as he patted her head and back, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Rainbows!" said Asami.

"I take it you dreamed about rainbows?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" said Asami.

"Mmm, that sounds like fun," said Hikaru.

"Yes it does," said Haruhi from the doorway where she stood leaning up against it. Hikaru looked up at her and saw that she had her "Told you so" and "Can we talk?" face on.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Asami.

"What would you like to have?" asked Hikaru.

"Pancakes!" said Asami.

"Well you better go and get some," said Hikaru.

"Pancakes!" said Asami happily as she ran out of the room.

"Well?" said Haruhi.

"Well what?" asked Hikaru.

"Asami slept alone in her room away from you and she woke up fine," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Hikaru.

"So, don't you see that you've been overreacting with all of this trying to protect your daughter so extremely?" said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"You're too protective of Asami. I know you were scared out of your mind with what happened when she was born, but you don't have to over do things like keeping her locked up," said Haruhi.

"But what about what happened yesterday Haruhi? You know when Akane the Pain tried to kill her?" said Hikaru.

"Did Akane follow us home? Is she here now trying to get rid of Asami?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, if you're this worried about protecting your daughter, how safe do you think its going to be at brining in another baby into the world?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru looked up at her.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm just saying, if why bother trying to bring another child into the world if you're so worry of the safety of the one we have now?" asked Haruhi, "That is if you still want one."

"Well of course I still want a new baby," said Hikaru.

"Then you have to promise me to stop being to over protective of our daughter. If you don't feel safe about her living her life then how could you feel safe about the second baby?" said Haruhi.

"Okay, fine, you do have a point there," said Hikaru. Haruhi nodded and leaned in to kiss her husband's lips. She felt Hikaru's hand on her neck pulling her closer to him. Haruhi was rather surprised to feel him twist and turn her body around to the point she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"Hikaru, are you seriously trying to get me to do this now?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru had already moved his mouth to her neck kissing it over and over again.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"No we can't right now," said Haruhi as she tried to reach up to push him away.

"Of course we can," said Hikaru pinning her arm down.

"Hikaru," moaned Haruhi.

"What, are you suddenly not so sure you want a baby again?" asked Hikaru.

"Well no, it's not that," said Haruhi.

"Then let's try it," said Hikaru.

"Not now," said Haruhi, "In case you have forgotten, we left the door open and if we don't go join our daughter soon she'll come back here looking for us and I don't know about you but I don't want her to catch us like this."

"Alright," said Hikaru, "But tonight, well I am so very to try for that baby I'm sure I want."

* * *

When the couple walked into the dining room they saw their daughter sitting at the table slamming her fist on the table going, "Pancakes, Pancakes!"

"Asami, shh," said Haruhi running over to her daughter, "You'll have to be patient okay?"

"But I want pancakes," said Asami.

"And you'll get them. You just have to be patient okay?" Asami slumped in her chair annoyed, looking even more like her father.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru.

"What?" he asked as he walked over and sat down next to his daughter in the same pose.

'Why did she have to be so much like him?' Haruhi thought.

The family was just about done with their meal when Daishi walked up to Haruhi and whispered into her ear, "Madam you have a visitor."

"Oh who?" asked Haruhi.

"Yuka Settou," said Daishi.

"What is she doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I can only assume she's here to apologies on behalf of her daughter for what happened yesterday," said Daishi, "See as how she's here with a rather large bouquet of flowers for the Mistress."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi as she hurried to finish her food, "Tell her I'll be right there as soon as I've had a chance to put some clothes on."

"Me too," said Hikaru, as he also stood up. He plucked up Asami as well.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"I just want to see what she has to say," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Ms. Settou?" said Haruhi when she and Hikaru finally walked into the room she was waiting in. The woman immediately stood up and straightened up the dress she was wearing.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said Haruhi.

"That's alright," said Yuka.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Hikaru. Most people wouldn't have heard the bitterness in his voice but Haruhi could as his wife.

"Well this is kind of awkward but I'm here to apologies for what happen with my daughter yesterday," said Yuka.

"You mean how she went crazy and tried to kill my wife and child?" said Hikaru still trying to hide his bitterness.

"Yes that," said Yuka trying hard to remain calm.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Please I really am here to try and make peace," said Yuka as she reached over and pulled out the bouquet of flowers Daishi had mentioned she had brought, "I brought this along with some gifts for little Asami." She pulled out a bag and handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi looked in to see it filled with different toys.

"Ms. Settou you don't have to go to this extreme to try and make peace with us," said Haruhi.

"Well I like to know I still have a child I can spoil if I really wanted to," said Yuka, "I don't know if my Akane will ever have a child at this point."

"Hmm," said Hikaru as he grabbed the bag of toys and looked them over. "These do look like nice."

"Why don't you go and show these to Asami," said Haruhi as she practically shoved him out of the room.

"I see he's not really up to forgive me for what happened huh?" said Yuka.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," said Haruhi.

"Plese Haruhi, I've known the boys their whole lives," said Yuka, "There was even a time when his mother and I put some thought into arranging a marriage between Akane and either him or his brother. But I wound up calling it off. There was no way it would have worked out. She was too stubborn and headstrong to really be a suitable wife. I blame myself for letting my husband control most of her upbringing and not saying no enough to her growing up." She gave off a sad sigh, "I sometimes wish she could be more like someone like you. You're always to kind and respectable and understand that you can't always get your way."

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, I should leave you alone so that Hikaru can have more time to calm down a little," said Yuka as she got up to leave.

"Wait, Ms. Settou," said Haruhi fallowing after her.

"No it's okay," said Yuka.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for what happen and I don't fully blame your daughter what happen. Hikaru did provoke her a little," said Haruhi.

"There, see why can't Akane be more like this?" said Yuka.

"Please don't beat yourself for this Ms. Settou. I appreciate the gesture and I do forgive you, but don't think you had to do this to do get my forgiveness. You're an amazing woman as it is, and there was nothing you did wrong yesterday," said Haruhi as she reached over and squeezed the woman's hand. Yuka sighed.

"Oh I would do anything to have a girl like you in my life. All the more reason Yuzuha is just so great," she said.

"Mrs. Settou," said Haruhi reaching towards the woman only to suddenly start to feel sick and ran off.

"Haruhi?" said Yuka as she walked after her and found her in the bathroom throwing up, "Are you alright?" Haruhi slowly turned around and looked at her.

"I shouldn't tell you this especially since I haven't even told my husband yet, but," said Haruhi.

"Oh my god you're pregnant again aren't you!" said Yuka.

"Well um, I don't know yet for sure," said Haruhi, "I'm going to be seeing a doctor soon to find out."

"Oh you wonderful woman!" said Yuka kneeling down next to Haruhi and handing her a tissue, "I am so happy for you! Yuzuha is so lucky!"

"Well I don't know yet really, so please don't say anything just yet," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Yuka.

* * *

"So how did your suck up go?" Akane asked when her mother got home.

"It went fine," said Yuka, "It would have gone better if you had come as well."

"Forget that," said Akane. Yuka groaned and walked off annoyed.

"Why can't she be more like Haruhi?" Akane heard her mother say out loud as she walked off, "She at least knows how to work hard and still be a decent person. I really hope she's pregnant. She's a great mother."

"That commoner bitch maybe pregnant again?" said Akane looking back down at her computer, "I really should have finished her off yesterday." Just then an e-mail popped up on her screen. The sender merely said **HATERS OF THE HITACHIIN SOCIETY **"What's this?" she said clicking it open.

"**If You Hate The Hitachiins And Would Like To See Them Gone? Then Good News Your Prayers Have Been Answered. How You Ask? Just Watch and Wait, You Will See."**

"Hmm," said Akane, "This maybe interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Knock knock,"

Haruhi looked over to the front door where Kaoru was walking in.

"Oh Hi Kaoru, what brings you by?" asked Haruhi.

"Came to see how Hikaru was doing after yesterday with Asami," said Kaoru.

"Well I was able to convince him to let her sleep in her own last night by herself at least," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, where is the kid now, and Asami?" asked Kaoru.

"Probably upstairs still playing with the new toys," said Haruhi.

"New toys?" said Kaoru.

"Oh Mrs. Settou came by with some flowers and toys to say sorry for what happen yesterday," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "Why is it she had to come here to apologies for what happened? It was her daughter that tried to attack you guys."

"She's just a good hearted woman and probably thought it was best to keep the peace between our families," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru walked up the stairs. Kaoru shook his head.

"That poor woman always having to make up for whatever bullshit her husband or daughter can come up with," he said. He shivered at the thought of the late Mr. Settou. "There were times he'd come over to our house and even the slightest thing set him off he'd become scarier then Kyoya in shadow king mode."

"What kind of things could set him off?" asked Haruhi.

"Anything," said Kaoru, "Anymore then anything can now set off the daughter then and now. Hell this was this one time Hikaru said something to him that got him so mad that he went and put a knife to his throat and nearly slight it!" Haruhi gasped. "Mom and Dad had to practically bang his head with all of the pates from the china set we were using at the time to get him to stop. The next day poor Mrs. Settou came and practically threw herself at Mom's feet begging for forgiveness, which Mom gave her. Mom could never stay mad at Mrs. Settou no matter what. The two of them go way back, since they were classmates at Ouran. She was the only one who could seem to put up with Mom's crazy carefree attitude and Mom liked having someone as kind and collective as Mrs. Settou to help bring her back to reality if she ever got too crazy." Haruhi smiled sweet at that.

"Actually in a weird way their relationship sort of reminds me of yours and Hikaru's," said Kaoru.

"I guess in a weird way you could say that," said Haruhi right as they came to Asami's bedroom door. The two of them opened it to find Hikaru down on all fours crawling around a toy brick fort where Asami could be seen poking her head out giggling.

"I going to get you!" said Hikaru in a playful tone.

"No you won't," said Asami.

"Yes I will!" said Hikaru.

"Were these some of the things in the toy bag Mrs. Settou gave us?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru suddenly jumped up and looked over at them.

"Oh hi Kaoru," he said standing up, "Yeah these are some of the toys that were in the bag, among other things.

"Look Mommy!" said Asami holding up a purple stuffed bunny, "Now I have a bunny just like Usa-Chan! I'm going to call him Flopsy!"

"Oh that's sweet honey," said Haruhi walking over to her, "Well have to make sure to send Mrs. Settou a thank you note won't we?" Asami nodded.

"So how are you doing Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm fine, seriously," said Hikaru looking over at Asami in her fort.

"Okay," said Kaoru, "So anyway what are you guys up to today?"

"Well we weren't sure yet," said Haruhi.

"I thought we were going to the park!" said Hikaru.

"We're going to the park!" said Asami excitedly running out of the fort, knocking all of the bricks down.

"I guess we are," said Haruhi, "Kaoru did you want to come?"

"Of course," said Kaoru.

* * *

Aina and Wattan sat at their table both not doing anything to really to engage in conversation. The two of them never really seemed too interested in talking with each other. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Wattan.

"Just a concern citizen," said the voice on the other side of the door. Wattan looked over at Aina and the little girl quickly ran to her room. Wattan walked over and opened the door.

"You got it?" she asked letting the stranger into the apartment. Aina looked out and into the living room to see the stranger pulling out a box and placing it onto the table. Aina couldn't seem to see what was in it but her aunt seemed very interesting in it.

"Perfect," she said.

"What are you going to do with something like that anyway?" asked the stranger.

"That would be telling," said Wattan pulling out a wad of cash and paying him, "Just so you know, I may need to call on you again."

"Sure," said the stranger as he walked out. Next thing Aina knew she could hear a clicking sound.

"Is that a gun!" said Aina running into the room.

"Yeah," said Wattan as she fiddled with it some more.

"Why do you have that for?" asked Aina.

"Just trying to get someone's attention," said Wattan.

"This doesn't have anything to do the Hitachiin does it?" asked Aina. Wattan looked up at her.

"Listen kid, you may think it's wrong to hate the Hitachiin, but trust me those Hitachiins are nothing but trouble. What I'm about to do is what they deserve!" she said.

"But what did they do exactly?" asked Aina. Wattan looked like she was about to answer when she looked at her fake watch.

"I'll talk to you late about that. Right now I have to go catch the bus," said Wattan as she tucked the gun safely away in her coat pocket and headed out. Aina sighed as she sat in her seat. It was times like this Aina missed her mother so much. Even though she worked hard, anytime she had time off, she spent it at home. At least she remembered it like that. It had been three years since her mother died and she was forced to live with Wattan. Her mother worked at as a cleaning lady at nice office building and she was apparently well respected for the good job she did. And it paid well enough that had a nicer apartment then the one she and Wattan lived in now. Heck the two of them had even been saving up to go to Disneyland some day. Thinking about her mother and Disneyland Aina walked back into her room where she still had a poster her mother had cone gotten her of Disneyland. She then pulled out the floor boards underneath it and drew out a small jar of money. It was mostly made up of loose change or lost change she'd happen to find on the ground. It was the only place she could keep it safe from Wattan. All the other times Aina had tried to save up money in jar Wattan had stolen from it without hesitation. She opened the jar and dumped the money out and started to count it.

"Seven dollars and thirty five cents," she counted, "Well it hopefully won't take too much longer to save up money for a ticket right?"

* * *

Wattan walked around the park trying hard not to draw too much attention to herself. She opened a magazine that had picture of Hikaru and Haruhi Hitachiin in it with their daughter supposable at the park she was now at.

'There must be something to help figure out if this is the park,' she thought looking around, 'There's a lot of other parks to look at.'

"I love parks!"

"Okay Asami, okay calm down,"

'You got to be kidding me!' Wattan thought as she ducked behind a tree when she saw Hitachiin twins, Haruhi and Asami walking past. None of them even noticed her as they walked past. 'This is perfect! I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity!'

"Daddy, Daddy balloons!" Asami shouted pointing at a vendor walking by with dozens of different balloons.

"Yes honey, I see that," said Hikaru, "Do you want one."

"Yeah I want the yellow one, I want the yellow one!" said Asami.

"Sure," said Hikaru as he walked over and bought one for her and then helped tied it around her wrist. "Here we go, don't want it to fly away do we?"

"Thank you Daddy," said Asami hugging her daddy. Wattan frown.

'You don't deserve to be a father you son of a bitch!' she thought pulling out the gun.

"Daddy look there's a bird!" said Asami suddenly running off to a nearby tree where a bird sat.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru fallowing.

'Damn it!' thought Wattan.

"Hey the ice cream guy's back," said Kaoru pointing to a nearby vendor.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi. Then she noticed the smirk Kaoru was giving. "Should I go get some?"

"It's whatever you want," said Kaoru sounding innocent.

"Fine, usual?" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kaoru before walking off to join his brother and Asami.

Wattan carefully fallowed still doing her best to stay hidden behind the trees, her gun still drawn. Soon she was only a few feet from the twins and Asami.

"Daddy can you lift me up so I can see the birdie better?" asked Asami.

"Sure honey," said Hikaru scooping her up.

"Bird!" Asami shouted scaring the bird.

"Oops," said Kaoru.

"Bye-bye birdie," said Asami waving.

"You're daughter's a musician," said Kaoru.

"Do you want to make music someday Asami?" asked Hikaru.

"No I want to be like you Daddy!" said Asami.

"Well as long as you grow up happy Daddy doesn't care," said Hikaru kissing his daughter's nose. Wattan could feel her temper rising. She finally raised the gun pointing it towards Asami and Hikaru and fired.

_BANG_

"What The Hell!" said Hikaru as he held his daughter close to his chest and ducked. Asami immediately started to cry.

"What was that?" asked Kaoru looking around in fear.

_BANG_

"Jesus!" shouted Hikaru right as he noticed that the balloon above Asami had been popped.

"Hikaru Move!" Kaoru shouted as he pushed his brother to cover behind a tree.

"Where's all that gun shots coming from?" asked Hikaru still holding Asami close to her. Then he realized something. "Haruhi, where's Haruhi?"

* * *

Haruhi had just finished paying for the ice cream and was about to go looking for her family she heard the first gun shot.

"What was that?" she shouted. All too suddenly she heard the second shot again. A lot of the people began running for their lives. Haruhi first instinct was to do the same, but she was more concern at finding her family. She started running still holding her tray of ice cream in her hands. Soon she could hear the sound of Asami crying.

"Asami!" she shouted running fast to her daughter.

"Haruhi?" said Hikaru poking his head out from behind the tree in time to see Haruhi running fast towards them.

"Hikaru!" she shouted right as another gun shot went off.

Hikaru quickly put his head back behind the tree before poking his head back out to see what had happened. To his horror he could see Haruhi lying on the ground not moving.

"No!" he shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here!" said Hikaru handing Asami off to Kaoru and jumping up.

"Are you nuts?" asked Kaoru grabbing his brother shoulder and pulling him back down.

"But what if Haruhi's hurt or worse!" said Hikaru trying desperately to get out of Kaoru's grip.

"But what if the shooter's still out there!" said Kaoru.

"Then I really got to get to my wife!" said Hikaru as he finally managed to get out of his brother's grip and raced to Haruhi. "Haruhi!" he shouted as he ran to her. He barley reached her when Haruhi managed to lift her head up. "Haruhi, are you going okay?" Hikaru asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi, "I heard the gunshot and it startled me and it caused me to trip and fall over."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay!" said Hikaru, "Come on lets get out of here!" He tried to help her up.

Wattan got ready to fire the gun one more time right at Hikaru when she suddenly heard the sound of a siren. She quickly took off running. She ran past the pond and dumped out the remaining bullets and threw them in before running off even faster. When she came past a big green dumpster, she threw the gun in.

'Hopefully that will help to cover my tracks,' she thought before running down an alley.

Hikaru and Haruhi both looked around at the sound of sirens approaching fast.

"Haruhi you okay?" asked Kaoru also running up to her with Asami in his arms.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," said Haruhi, "Asami are you okay?" She quickly took her daughter back and held her tight.

"Mommy," said Asami crying. She hugged her mommy's neck tight crying harder and harder.

"Shh, shh it's okay its okay," Haruhi said over and over again trying to calm her daughter down.

"My balloon," said Asami holding up her popped balloon.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "We'll get you a new one a promise."

"My poor balloon," said Asami.

"Everything okay here?" asked an officer running up the group.

"Yeah we're all okay," said Hikaru, "My wife tripped and fell but that was it."

"You okay Madam? Did you need to go see a doctor?" asked the officer.

"Uh well," said Haruhi looking at her belly, "I think I should. I think we should all go and get looked at."

"Okay, this way," said officer leading him over to waiting ambulance.

"I thought you said you just tripped," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I think I should still get checked out," said Haruhi looking at her belly a little bit concern.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"I just think I should get checked out," said Haruhi.

* * *

Wattan was panting heavily as she ran into her apartment. Aina looked up scared.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"None of your business that's what!" snapped Wattan storming over to the fridge and pulling out a beer. "Turn on the TV!"

"Why?" asked Aina.

"Just do it!" said Wattan.

"Okay okay," said Aina quickly turning it on.

"Give me that," said Wattan as she grabbed the remote and started flipping. She kept flipping until she came to a news station that was broadcasting about the shooting. "Perfect!" Aina looked at the TV that had the big headline saying **SHOOTING AT HI PARK.**

"**Witness kept saying that the shooting seem to come out of nowhere and stopped as quickly as it started. Authorities are still looking for the weapon in question and shooter," **said the reporter.

"Perfect, this is just perfect," said Wattan.

"That wasn't you was it?" asked Aina.

"Shut-up kid," said Wattan, "What I'm doing is for both of us!"

* * *

"Well both you and your daughter look fine for the most part," said the paramedic.

"Um okay, but I was wondering something else," said Haruhi.

"Yes?" asked the paramedic. Haruhi looked over where Hikaru and Kaoru where both giving their statements. She leaned over and whispered into the paramedic's ear.

"Oh I see, well we can definitely take you to the hospital and get you looked at," said the paramedic.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"So everything okay?" asked Hikaru walking over to them.

"Yeah for the most part," said Haruhi.

"My balloon got popped," said Asami resting her head on her mother's shoulder sad.

"We'll get you another one honey, I promise," said Hikaru as he took Asami in his arms and held her close.

"So has did anyone see anything?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure at this point," said Hikaru, "They're still talking to some of the other people."

"Well anyway, I'm going to the hospital to get checked out," said Haruhi.

"Get checked out? Get checked out for what?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll tell you after I get checked out okay," said Haruhi.

"Hey Kaoru, I'm going with Haruhi to the hospital," Hikaru called out to his brother.

"The hospital?" said Kaoru, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Hikaru walking back over to Haruhi.

"Well do you want me to take Asami?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not that's okay," said Hikaru. Kaoru shook her head.

"Of course," he said.

* * *

"So, when will we know what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Hikaru.

"Soon, soon," said Haruhi. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Well thank you for waiting Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin," she said, "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"So what's the diagnosis?" Haruhi asked.

"Congratulations you are pregnant," said the doctor.

"She's what?" asked Hikaru.

"Your wife is pregnant," said the doctor.

"I'm so glad," said Haruhi.

"Have long have you known?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I've been having a hunch for a while and I've been meaning to come to the doctor to get checked out. And also if I am pregnant, and I trip it wouldn't hurt to get look at," said Haruhi.

"She's right," said the doctor looking over her chart, "But you're going to be just fine at this point."

"Well that's good," said Haruhi.

"So you're really going to have a baby huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah looks like," said Haruhi, "Isn't this great?"

"Sure," said Hikaru. The two of them held hands and walked to the children's waiting room where Asami was sitting and playing with some other children.

"Hi honey," said Hikaru running over to her and picking her all up. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," said Asami, "Still missing my balloon."

"I know honey and we'll get you a new one," said Hikaru.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Asami.

"Yeah honey I'm just fine," said Haruhi.

"Are we telling her?" asked Hikaru.

"No not yet. We just found out after all," said Haruhi, "Let's wait until it's a little bit bigger."

"Okay," said Hikaru, "Let's just go home."

"After the new balloon!" said Asami.

"Right, after the new balloon," said Haruhi.

* * *

When the family got home, Hikaru immediately took his daughter to her play room.

"Why don't we put your balloon on your bed post?" he said tying it to the top post.

"Nice balloon," said Asami.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Why don't we go and play in the fort?" asked Hikaru leading Asami over to her play bricks and setting the fort back up.

"Yeah," said Asami as she started to help stack them up.

"Stack them up nice and high so we have a place to hide," said Hikaru. Haruhi sighed at that comment. Of course something like this would make any parent act over protective. If the bullet had been a little bit lower it would have been Asami's head that would have been popped instead of the balloon. She sat on the bed as she watched her husband and daughter play around their fort, Hikaru doing nearly every excuse he could think of to keep Asami inside the fort as they played.

Haruhi watched patiently for a long time until she heard the door open.

"Hey," said Kaoru walking into the room, "how's everything going?"

"Good," said Haruhi. Neither Hikaru nor Asami seem to notice him. Kaoru quietly walked over to Haruhi and sat down next to her.

"Everything okay with the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's just fine I think," said Haruhi.

"Oh hey Kaoru glad to see you. When did you get here?" asked Hikaru looking over at his brother.

"Oh um just now," said Kaoru.

"Well would you like to play with us? We can have two princess and two princesses," said Hikaru.

"Sure, I get to save Princess Asami!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah save me Kao!" said Asami.

"I guess that means I have to protect princess Haruhi," said Hikaru walking over and leading Haruhi to the fort and helped her to step in and sit next to Asami.

"Oh yes save me save me Prince Hikaru," said Haruhi smiling at him.

"I will protect you Haruhi, I promise!" said Hikaru kissing her.

"Oh thank you honey," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked over between each other the two of them. He recognized that look. It was the same look the two of them shared the first time they had sex and when they first figured out that Haruhi was pregnant with Asami.

'Hmm,' he thought happily, 'Well something good came out of today after all.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked trying to fight a yawn. Kaoru looked at his watch.

"About 9:00," he said.

"Oh that would explain that then," said Haruhi nodding to Hikaru who was sitting in a chair rocking Asami in his arms who was sound asleep. "I guess he's going to sleep in here tonight." She slowly stood up.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'm going to bed," said Haruhi, "I just didn't want to wake the two of them."

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru.

"So are you going to spend the night?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I'm sure I can simply go home. It's not that bad," said Kaoru.

"Alright, good night Kaoru," said Haruhi kissing Kaoru on the cheek.

"Good night," said Kaoru looking around for his coat. He walked over to the bed and grabbed it quickly before walking back towards the door.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" asked Hikaru suddenly sounding groggy. Kaoru turned around to see where his twin was awake.

"Home, it's getting late," said Kaoru.

"What time is it?" asked Hikaru.

"9," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru looking back at his daughter. Then he looked back around. "Where's Haruhi?"

"She went to bed. She's tired," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru. He looked conflicted.

"Everything okay?" asked Kaoru.

"I uh, I um," Hikaru stuttered looking at Asami, "I don't want to leave her especially after what happened today but at the same time, I, I wouldn't mind getting to be with Haruhi at the moment. I almost lost her today too." Kaoru sighed and walked back into the room. He put his hand onto his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, how would you like it if I stay the night in the room next to Asami's room tonight?" he asked.

"You'd do that?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru nodded.

"I'd love getting to protect Princess Asami," he said, "I'll even go ask the maid to get the room set up."

"Thanks," said Hikaru as he got up and carried Asami to her bed. He carefully changed her into her nightgown and kissed her forehead. He stayed with her until he heard Kaoru walking back into the room.

"Hey it's all set up if you'd like to go to sleep," he said.

"Uh sure," said Hikaru. He didn't really get up right away though. He kept looking at his daughter.

"Hikaru, she's going to okay I promise," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Hikaru finally working up the courage to get up and walk out of the room.

When he came back into his room, he found Haruhi already there lying down. She shifted a little when she heard the door open and close.

"Hikaru?" she said surprised.

"Yeah what?" he said walking over to the closet and changing out of his clothes into his pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi as she sat up.

"Going to bed what does it look like?" asked Hikaru as he finished changing.

"But what about Asami?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry she's asleep and I made sure to change her cloths," said Hikaru.

"Well that's not really what I meant," said Haruhi, "Why aren't you with her?"

"Should I be?" asked Hikaru as he walked over and sat down on the bed with her.

"Well it's just that," Haruhi tried to say.

"Just what?" asked Hikaru as he leaned over and kissed Haruhi. Haruhi moaned into the kiss only to suddenly open her eyes wide in surprise when she felt Hikaru unbutton the front part of her night gown and move his hand in.

"Hikaru?" she said in surprise both with what he was doing with his hands and the fact that he had moved his mouth down to her neck sucking and licking at her without mercy.

"You sure seem to be doing better," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"I know how you react when something bad happens to Asami. And this time I sort of agree with you. I was terrified that something bad may have happened to our daughter too," said Haruhi.

"Well I have another baby I have to worry about now don't I?" asked Hikaru moving his hand down to her belly. Haruhi looked down at it as well.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" asked Hikaru.

"I was the one that made you take Asami out today. We may not have had to worry about what happened today if I hadn't try and convince you to go out," said Haruhi.

"Well, how were you to know we were going to get shot at?" asked Hikaru.

"But still, if that bullet that popped Asami's balloon had been just a little bit lower, it, it could have," Haruhi couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru, "Well, maybe next time we'll know to be more careful when we go out, and keep our heads down."

"Hikaru, I am sorry," said Haruhi. Hikaru kissed her.

"You're an amazing woman you know that," he said pushing her down onto the bed to make love to her.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru was the first to wake up. He quietly walked got out of bed and put back on his pajamas and a bathrobe before walking out of the room and over to Asami's room. The little girl was still sound asleep in her bed in a slight different position. Hikaru smiled and gave off a slight sigh of relief.

"Sir?" said Daishi walking into the room, "the police are here to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Oh are they?" asked Hikaru walking out and heading downstairs where two detectives were waiting. "How can I help you?"

"Yes sir, sorry to bother you," said one of the detectives, "But there was something we really needed to talk to you about regarding the shooting yesterday. We've talked to a lot of people who were there at the moment, and from what we we're starting to think that whoever it was that was shooting was deliberately targeting you and your family."

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Whoever was shooting at the park was trying to hit you and your family," said the detective.

"For real?" asked Hikaru.

"Well after we investigate some more, we'll be able to come to a better conclusion. We just came by to ask if you can think of anyone that may want to hurt you or your family?" asked the detective. Hikaru thought about it for a moment, when a certain name popped into his head.

"Yes, Yes I do!" he said.

* * *

"AKANE!" Hikaru shouted as he bang on the door to the Settou's penthouse door, "AKANE SETTOU YOU BETTER OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Sir, please let us handle this," said one of the detectives pulling Hikaru away.

"What the hell is going on exactly?" asked Akane as she opened the door.

"You shooting at my family yesterday, that's what's going on!" said Hikaru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"You shot at my family at the park yesterday!" said Hikaru.

"No I didn't," said Akane, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the day before you went and tried to bash my wife and daughters' heads in!" said Hikaru.

"God, are you still going on about that?" asked Akane.

"Not to mention your dad's a militia expert! You can get your hands on any gun anytime you want!" said Hikaru.

"So, that doesn't mean I shot at them. I wasn't even at the park yesterday," said Akane.

"Yeah right," said Hikaru.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuka walking up to the door.

"This idiot is accusing me of trying to kill his two mistakes yesterday," said Akane.

"What?" asked Yuka, "You think Akane tried to shoot you?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Hikaru.

"It's all over the papers," said Akane holding a newspaper up with the headline about the shooting.

"Hikaru, I can assure you that Akane wasn't the one that shot at you yesterday. She was with me all day yesterday here at the penthouse," said Yuka.

"She was?" asked Hikaru. Yuka nodded. Hikaru sighed.

"Alright sorry to have bothered you," he said. He turned and looked at the detectives. "If she said that's what happened then that's what happened. If you can't trust that woman then you can't trust anyone."

"We're still going to look into this just so you know," said the detective.

"Whatever," said Akane shutting the door, "Can you believe those idiots thinking I'm the shooter?"

"Well if you didn't try smashing Haruhi and Asami as the fashion show, maybe they wouldn't have done that in the first place," said Yuka.

"What?" asked Akane.

"You did try to kill them practically. I'd call the suspicious," said Yuka.

"Oh of course you take their side in this!" said Akane.

"Akane please, I'm just saying you could try working on your temper. If you did, then things like wouldn't happen," said Yuka.

"I do not have a problem with my temper Mother!" said Akane as she shoved her mother into a wall and storming off. Yuka sighed fighting her tears.

* * *

Akane turned on her computer and looked back at the E-mail she had gotten the other day about something bad happening to the Hitachiins. Now that something really had happened, she thought maybe she should try getting into contact with the person, seeing as she had at least one ally on her side that wasn't afraid to maybe help her get back at the Hitachiins.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru sighed upset about not finding the person that fired at his family at the park. He felt so sure that it was Akane. He didn't know who else off the top of his head who would want to hurt his family like that. Plus if Akane wasn't behind it that meant the shooter was still out there. What if they tried it again? How safe was it to even let Asami and Haruhi outside again if there was someone out there trying to kill them?

He had just about showed up back at the house when he saw something else that made him groan. Four cars familiar cars were all parked outside. He knew they belonged to his friends and he figured they were only here to help comfort him and his family. But to be honest he really wasn't in the mood to hear from them since he was still dealing with this whole shooting incident and finding the shooter. The minute he walked in he could hear that Tamaki high pitch scream followed by Asami laughing.

'Well good to know Asami knows how to handle the boss,' thought Hikaru following the screaming towards the family room.

"Faster Faster Horsy, Faster!" Asami shouted right as he walked in where she was riding Tamaki like a horse and yanking his hair hard.

"Owe yes, owe yes," Tamaki kept saying.

"All she needs is a whip," said Hikaru loud enough for Haruhi to hear, turning to looks at him.

"Hikaru here you are," she said getting up and walking over to him, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning."

"Yeah sorry," said Hikaru gently leading Haruhi out of the room, "I was uh trying to help with something in investigating what happened yesterday."

"Oh do the police have a lead?" asked Haruhi.

"Well not exactly," said Hikaru, "My number one suspect Akane had an alibi."

"Akane?" said Haruhi, "Why would Akane be a suspect in the shooting?"

"Well," said Hikaru looking into the room to make sure no one was paying attention to the two of them, "The police seem to think that whoever was shooting at the park yesterday was deliberately targeting us."

"I'm sorry?" said Haruhi.

"The shooter was deliberately trying to shoot at us. We were the ones they wanted to hurt," said Hikaru.

"Oh my god," said Haruhi.

"I know, I know, don't get too upset," said Hikaru trying to hold her close.

"Well who would want to hurt us?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you have any other suspects besides Miss Settou?" asked Kyoya suddenly walking up to them. Both Hikaru and Haruhi jumped.

"Do you have like a sixth sense or something?" asked Hikaru. Kyoya merely shrugged.

"Anyway, about the suspects?" he said.

"No, not off the top of my head. I guess my best bet would be for me to go over some old employees both from the house and at work that may have felt we've treated them unfair. I can't think of any servants. We haven't fired any in a real long time that I can think of. And if there's any firing at work Mom usually handles it, and even then I can't think of anyone that I had Mom fired recently," said Hikaru.

"Well perhaps this is an old grudge," said Kyoya.

"Awful long time to hold a grudge," said Haruhi.

"Yes well in upper class, you'd be surprised how long grudges can be held," said Kyoya.

"To the point they'd want to shoot us?" asked Haruhi.

"Who knows," said Kyoya. Haruhi's face started to look upset.

"Shh, shh it's okay," said Hikaru hugging her.

"I just, I just can't believe that someone would hold such a grudge that they'd want to try and kill my daughter!" said Haruhi.

"I'm sure whoever is behind this is just really messed up in the head I'm sure," said Kyoya.

"You don't think that whoever did this has anything to do with that kidnapping when Asami was born?" asked Haruhi.

"Possibly, it'd be something worth looking into," said Kyoya. Hikaru could hear Haruhi hugging him a bit tighter, which he started to do as well. They were soon distracted by the sound of Tamaki shouting loudly followed by Asami laughing.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi running back into the family room where Tamaki was on his holding his hand in pain with Asami standing next to him with a toy hammer laughing her head off.

"What did you do?" asked Haruhi running over to her daughter and picking her up.

"Nail Boss's hand to the floor, nail Boss's hand to floor!" said Asami.

"Oh you naughty little girl!" said Haruhi wrestling the hammer from Asami.

"What, she was just having a little bit of fun? What's so wrong with that?" asked Hikaru walking over to them as well.

"Don't encourage her," said Haruhi, "Here." She handed Asami off to her father.

"Daddy!" she said happily.

"Are you okay Tamaki?" asked Haruhi helping him up.

"Sure, it's fine. I like playing with kids," said Tamaki, "Especially sine mine's still in France." An awkward silence was soon in the room.

"So Camille and Izzy are still in France?" asked Haruhi finally.

"Yeah but they'll be back soon," said Tamaki, "I'm sure of it." Tamaki's wife Camille from France, that had been arranged by his grandmother had gone back to France nearly three months ago and had taken their daughter Isabelle or Izzy for short who was the same age as Asami with her. The two of them hadn't exactly been too happy about their marriage from the start, but at least Tamaki had tied to make it work. Camille however didn't seem to care what so ever. She was rude, stuck-up self-centered and to be really honest it didn't seem like she really cared too much about Izzy's life, which made everyone thing that the only reason she took Izzy with her was because she just didn't want to let Tamaki have her. Tamaki kept going on and on that she was going to come back any day now, but it was looking less and less likely. Camille barley called and whenever Tamaki tried calling, she and Izzy were either not there or Camille wouldn't let Tamaki talk to Izzy for long.

"So are you doing everything okay Hikaru after getting shot at?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm fine," said Tamaki.

"Where have you been?" asked Kaoru, "We were all freaked out when we woke up and saw you weren't here."

"I was uh taking care of something with the investigation," said Hikaru.

"Any luck finding the bastard?" asked Kaoru.

"Language!" said Tamaki running over and covering Asami's ears. "You shouldn't say those kinds of words around a child."

"Its fine Boss," said Hikaru pushing Tamaki off her.

"Did they find out who did it?" asked Hunny.

"No, not yet," said Hikaru.

"Well that's too bad," said Hunny, "At least you didn't get hurt."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru patting his daughter's head.

"We even brought cake to celebrate no one getting hurt," said Hunny.

"Of course you did," said Hikaru.

"Can we have the cake now that Daddy's home?" asked Asami.

"Yes, yes now we can have the cake," said Haruhi.

"Yay, come on Daddy, cake!" said Asami.

"Alright, alright," said Hikaru.

* * *

'Come on, come one,' Akane thought as she scrolled through her mail box trying to find the email that was sent to her warning her that something bad was going to happen to the Hitachiin Family, 'Where is it?' Just then a new email popped up. She opened it to see a new message.

_**SO DID YOU HEAR ANYTHIG INTERESTING HAPPEING YETERDAY TO THE HITACHIINS?**_

'This must be it,' she thought as she typed, _**YES, YES I DID. DID YOU HAVE ANYTHIGN TO DO WITH IT? **_and sent it. A new email soon popped up.

_**WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DID? **_it said.

_**MAYBE**_ she wrote.

_**WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I COULD DO SOMETHING MORE TO HELP WITH YOUR PEST HITACHIIN PROBLEM? **_asked her mystery person.

_**MAYBE, WHAT ELSE COULD YOU DO? **_she wrote back.

_**I CAN DO ALMOST ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF, WITH THE RIGHT BACKING AND FUNDING**_ said the person.

_**IS THIS SOME SORT OF SCAM TO GET MONEY OUT OF ME?**_ she typed.

_**HELL NO! I HATE THE HITACHIINS AS MUCH AS YOU DO, IF NOT MORE! **_said the person.

'Wow,' thought Akane. A part of her wanted to trust this person, but another part wasn't so sure.

_**ARE YOU STIL THERE?**_

_**YES, YES I AM, I'M JUST NOT SURE IF YOU'RE SOMONE I WANT TO WORK WITH, **_Akane typed.

_**I FIGUERED YOU'D SAY THAT. WHY DON'T WE MEET IN PERSON?**_

_**IN PERSON? ARE YOU SERIOUS?**_

_**YES, AT MY PLACE. MEETING ANYWHERE YOU LIKE TO GO WILL LOOK SUPICIOUS **_

_**ARE YOU SERIOUS? **_typed Akane.

_**TRUST ME, THIS WILL BE WORTH YOUR WHILE**_

'I could bring a gun,' thought Akane.

_**ALRIHGT I'LL MEET WITH YOU**_

_**GOOD, MY ADRESS IS 771 MASHIN AVE APARTEMTN NUMBE 3Z THE PASS WORD IS JUST A CONCERN CITIZEN**_

'Hmm,' thought Akane. Everything seemed more and more suspicious. But at the same time if this person was willingly to help eliminate Hikaru and his stupid family, it could be worth it.

_**TRUST ME THIS WILL BE A DICISION YOU WON'T REGRET **_

_**I BETTER NOT, FOR YOUR SAKE!**_ she typed.

* * *

"Touchy," said Wattan as she got off her computer.

"What are you doing with my mom's laptop?" said Aina running into the living room.

"Working," said Wattan.

"You said you'd stop going into my room and taking things that belong to my mom!" said Akane.

"Relax, I was just taking care of my future," said Wattan.

"The last time you took used this you nearly ruined it with all of the viruses you downloaded into it!" said Akane. She grabbed the object and took off with it.

"Go right ahead, protect your mommy's precious little toy. With what I've done, I can buy millions of them," Wattan taunted.

"Just stay out of my room and away from my mother's things. She worked hard for them," said Akane.

"Whatever," said Wattan, "We're still soon going to rolling in the millions. You'll see and then you'll be thanking me."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning: Contains Some Violence

"Ugh what a vulgar setting," said Akane as she made her way towards her mystery contact, "People actually live like this?"

When she came to the door she knocked loud and hard at it, desperate to get in.

"Who's that?" asked Aina.

"Just go to your room will you kid?" said Wattan as she got up and walked over to the door, "who is it?"

"Just a concern citizen?" asked Akane.

"That's it," said Wattan as she opened the door for Akane, "Akane Settou I presume?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Akane.

"Please come in," said Wattan.

'Oh I think I'm going to be sick!' Akane thought as she walked over to the table and sat down on the floor.

"Don't you have any chairs?" she asked.

"No why?" asked Wattan.

"You actually sit on the floor? How unsanitary!" said Akane.

"You got a problem with my apartment?" snapped Wattan.

"Uh well um," said Akane.

"That's what I thought," said Wattan as she sat down across from her, "So let's cut to the chase. We're here because we both hate the Hitachiins and we want to make them suffer correct?"

"Um I yes, I suppose you could say that," said Akane.

"So you're saying you really didn't want to smash that Hitachiin wife and kid in the head with that bottle?" asked Wattan.

"Well, to be honest, yes, yes I really did want to smash those two! I wanted to so badly!" said Akane, "I hate those Hitachiins so much!"

"I like your attitude," said Wattan, "So what would you say if I could help you get rid of them and the two brothers as well?"

"Just what did you have in mind? How can I even trust you?" asked Akane.

"Because I can and will help you get rid of the Hitachiins and at the same time help you take over. I have the perfect plan!"

"Oh really?" said Akane, "You'll have to forgive me but I'm still not sure if I can trust you on this. I need to know you really can do anything you're boosting about?"

"Well what would you like to see happen?" asked Wattan. Akane thought about it for a moment.

"I'll figure something out then I'll contact you, How's that?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting. You have my e-mail address don't you?" said Wattan.

"Yes," said Akane, "I'll let you know when I find something you can really help prove yourself."

"Sure," said Wattan.

"Thank you, I should be going!" said Akane as she hurried out of the apartment.

"She'll be back," said Wattan happily as she opened a beer.

"Can I come out?" asked Aina from her room.

"Huh, sure whatever," said Wattan, "In fact why don't you go and do some grocery shopping get me some more beer and smokes."

"Fine," said Aina grabbing her purse and heading out to the grocery store.

* * *

"So he really thought that your daughter was behind the shooting?" asked Yuzuha as she had tea with her old friend.

"Yes," said Yuka sadly, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it. My son's hotheaded. He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about," said Yuzuha.

"But still," said Yuka.

"Don't worry about it. Your daughter maybe a little bit hardheaded but I doubt she'd do anything like that," said Yuzuha.

"Who's calling me hotheaded!" shouted Akane running into the room.

"Akane please not now," said her mother, "Yuzuha came here to apologies for Hikaru accusing you."

"Whatever," said Akane.

"Where were you anyway dear?" asked Yuka.

"Out!" snapped Akane storming to the kitchen. Yuka sighed.

"I blame myself," she said.

"Now now don't go on like that," said Yuzuha squeezing her friend's hand, "I'm sure my son was just upset about getting shot and was looking for a fast solution as to who did it."

"Yeah I could see him doing that, especially with the new baby coming," said Yuka.

"What?" said Yuzuha.

"You mean Haruhi or Hikaru told she's expecting again?" asked Yuka.

"No, but then again they didn't really tell me about Asami until she was at least four months along. If she just got pregnant it could be that they wanted to keep it quite until she was further along," said Yuzuha.

"Oh I see. Well I did sort of find out by accident when I saw her throwing up the other day when I was visiting," said Yuka.

"Oh I see," said Yuzuha, "Well I'll keep my mouth shut for now until I hear it for real from the two of them."

'Hmm,' thought Akane. That gave her an idea to see if she could really count on that woman who claimed she could help get rid of the Hitachiins. She walked off to her room and sent her an email, **"I HAVE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO TO PROVE YOURSELF."**

Wattan was going through Aina's computer when she saw the email.

'I knew she'd come back!' she thought as she replied, **"VERY WELL JUST WHATEVER IT IS, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE AN ALIBIE FOR WHEN IT HAPPENS."**

'An alibi?' thought Akane, 'I know just the thing.'

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" she said sweetly walking back into the room where the two women were still.

"Yes?" said Yuzuha.

"I was wondering, if there was anyway I could make up for what I did at the fashion show to your daughter-in-law and granddaughter," said Akane.

"Um well I guess. Did you have something in mind?" asked Yuzuha.

"Well maybe I was a little bit harsh about what you did to the cloths. Maybe I should try showing you something to help with my other fashion ideas," said Akane.

"Sure, come by whenever, even if I'm in the middle of a meeting feel free to stop by," said Yuzuha.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Akane with a smile walking back to her room.

"**I HAVE THE ALIBI SET UP, NOW HERE'S WHAT YOU DO…,"**

'Wow, that seems kind of dark, but I can do that,' thought Wattan.

"Are you on my computer again!" shouted Asami running into the apartment with the groceries.

"Look kid, this is my house and I can do whatever the fuck I want and that includes being on your computer okay?" said Wattan, "In fact I'm keeping this!" She gathered up the computer and hauled it to her room, locking the door. Asami started to cry. She missed her mother so much. It wasn't fair that her aunt kept taking things that her mom worked hard for and left for her. Why couldn't her aunt ever leave her mother's things alone?

* * *

"Hi Haruhi working kind of working late aren't you?" asked one of Haruhi's co-workers walking into Haruhi's office.

"Yeah I got distracted a lot today," said Haruhi.

"Still upset about the shooting?" asked her friend.

"Yeah, among other things," said Haruhi, "But I really should be getting home soon. Hikaru's probably already home. I just need to finish some of this paper work.

"Well see you later then," said her friend as she headed home.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she got busy. Before long she was done and started heading out. She looked around at some of the other offices. All were empty.

"Wow I didn't realize how late I was going to be," she said. As she headed towards the stairs, she noticed one of the janitors already at work vacuuming the hallway. She walked past the janitor looked up and smiled at her. Haruhi was surprised to see it was a new person she never saw before. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. She had just reached the stairs when suddenly she felt something push her, knocking her off her feet and fell down the stairs.

She landed with a thud at the bottom.

"Ah!" Haruhi cried in pain. She looked up and saw someone walking up to her. She tried getting a look that was standing over her, but she found it rather hard. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and gasped. The people were wearing a dragon mask just like the one wore by the person who had tried to kidnap Asami as an infant.

"What, what are you?" Haruhi tried to say only to suddenly feel the big kick in her gut. She cried out in pain as the person continued to kick her over and over. Haruhi wasn't sure when or if the person was going to stop kicking her. When the stranger finally did, she knelt down close to Haruhi's face.

"The next time you see your mother-in-law or husband, ask them what it feels like to have their future taken away from them!" She gave Haruhi one final kick in the gut before hurrying off. Poor Haruhi lay therefore the longest time in pain, before she managed to find her voice and shouted, "Help someone help me!"

* * *

"Dada, where's Momma?" asked Asami as she played in her father's home office.

"I don't know," said Hikaru. He figured Haruhi was working a little late, but she should have been home by now. He was actually fighting the urge to call her to check on her because he didn't want her to think he was becoming paranoid. Suddenly though his own phone started to ring. He reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yes?" said Hikaru.

"I'm afraid to tell you that there's been a terrible accident with your wife," said the voice. Hikaru didn't even hear whatever else the man was saying after he heard those terrible words.

* * *

"Haruhi!" she shouted running into her hospital room.

"Shh," said doctor that was looking her over.

"What happened, is she okay?" asked Hikaru running to his wife's side.

"She's going to be okay for the most part. We're lucky she was found when she was," said the doctor.

"So she's going to be okay?" said Hikaru.

"Yes," said doctor.

"But what about the baby, Is the baby okay too?" asked Hikaru. At that the doctor eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could," she said.

"You mean?" said Hikaru. The doctor nodded her head sadly.

"Oh no!" said Hikaru, "No no no!"

"I'm so sorry," said the doctor right as they heard Haruhi stir.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" asked Hikaru. The doctor nodded and headed out.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi looking up at her husband.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" asked Hikaru taking her hand.

"In nothing but pain," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I bet, but the doctor said that you're going to okay," said Hikaru.

"I am, even the baby?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru sighed.

"Well actually, the doctor said, said that," he tried to say.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"We lost it," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi, "You mean we really…," Hikaru nodded his head sadly.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi as she started to cry. Hikaru held his wife close doing his best not to cry as well over the lost of their poor child.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And this one I came up with when I was spending a romantic night with my husband a few months ago," said Yuzuha holding up a sketch of a long dark blue dress with gold glitter all over it.

"Oh lovely," said Akane.

"I know right?" said Yuzuha, "Oh this is something I came up with for summer. What do you think?" She held up a sketch of a dress that had red peach and orange stripes all around it again with glitter on it.

"It's wonderful," said Akane.

'I can't take much more of this!' she thought mad.

"I'm so glad you decided to come and look at some of my sketches Akane. You know if you ever do decide you want to come and work for us, there will always be a position open for you," said Yuzuha.

"Oh that so nice of you," said Akane.

'When hell freezes over!' she thought.

"Mom!" Kaoru shouted running into the office.

"I thought you went home Hikaru," said Yuzuha. Kaoru groaned.

"I'm not Hikaru Mom, I'm Kaoru and yes he did go home. But something serious happened!" said Kaoru, "Haruhi was attacked at work!"

"What?" said Yuzuha jumping up from her seat.

"I just got a call from Kyoya. He said Haruhi was attacked at her work and she's in the hospital!" said Kaoru.

"Oh my god!" said Yuzuha, "I hope it wasn't anything too serious!"

"Well," Kaoru said softly, "From what Kyoya's heard, Haruhi lost the baby she just found out she was carrying."

"Oh no!" said Yuzuha, "Quickly, let's get down to the hospital."

"Wait for me," said Akane.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"I invited her to come and look at my newest sketches," said Yuzuha grabbing a coat.

"Why now all of a sudden?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we worry about that later, like say after we get to the hospital to check on Haruhi?" asked Yuzuha.

"Huh oh sure!" said Kaoru running after his wife with Akane fight behind him. Kaoru glanced at her real fast. He could have almost sworn he saw her smirking at something.

* * *

"You're wife's going to make a fully recovery Mr. Hitachiin," said the doctor, "The damage doesn't seem to be too great."

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru looking over at Haruhi who was staring blankly out the window from her hospital bed.

"Yes, physically she'll bounce back in no time. You'll also be able to conceive again if you ever want to try again for another baby," said the doctor.

"That's, good to know I guess," said Hikaru, "I'm just not sure if we're going to anytime soon is all."

"Yes I understand," said the doctor. Hikaru sighed walking out of the room upset.

"Hello Hikaru," said Kyoya waiting for him outside, "I heard that Haruhi's going to recover fine."

"Yeah, physically she is," said Hikaru.

"Are you suggesting that she needs to see a physiologist?" asked Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Hikaru.

"Do you think you should see one as well?" asked Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Hikaru leaning up against the wall, "Oh god this is all my fault I just know it!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kyoya.

"I made Haruhi get pregnant! She wasn't sure if she wanted another baby! This wouldn't have happen if I didn't make her get pregnant!" said Hikaru, "Not to mention I was the reason she and Asami got shot at! If I wasn't always so over protective of Asami she wouldn't have felt the need to get me loosen up and take Asami to the park!"

"I highly doubt this is your fault. That kind thinking is like blaming a woman for being raped just because she worse something that attracted the attacker," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" said a detective walking up to him.

"Yes?" he said looking over at her, "Weren't you one of the detectives looking into the shooting at the park?"

"Yes that's right, Detective Kotoko Tantei, me and my partner Detective Deka are looking into this incident to see if they're at all related," she said, "Is it alright to talk to your wife?"

"You can try," said Hikaru.

"Where is your partner anyway Detective Tantei?" asked Kyoya.

"Talking to the custodian of Mrs. Hitachiin's building, He was the one that found her," said Kotoko. She followed Hikaru back into Haruhi's room where she was still staring out the window.

"Haruhi?" said Hikaru.

"Yes Hikaru?" said Haruhi not looking away from the window.

"There's a detective wanting to talk to you," said Hikaru.

"Hi Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm Detective Kotoko Tantei," said Kotoko.

"That was my mother's name," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Kotoko.

"She's dead just like my baby," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry to hear that," sad Kotoko, "I hope with your help we can find the person that killed your baby."

"It was the dragon again," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry?" said Kotoko.

"The person who killed my baby, they were wearing the same mask that her person who originally tried to kidnap my daughter Asami. The same dragon mask," said Haruhi softly.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes I am pretty sure," said Haruhi.

"Did this person say anything to you?" asked Kotoko.

"She said that to ask my husband and mother-in-law how it feels to have their future taken from them the next time I saw them," said Haruhi.

"She?" asked Kotoko.

"I think it was a she," said Haruhi, "It sounded like a female. Or maybe I'm just thinking about the woman janitor I saw before I fell."

"You said you saw a woman janitor?" said Kotoko.

"That's right. She must have been new or something because I didn't recognize her. She didn't say anything to me, merely nodded her head," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kotoko, "I'll look into this." She looked up at Hikaru. "We're going to find out who did this. Could you maybe tell us something more about this dragon person your wife's talking about?"

"Sure," said Hikaru leading her outside, "When our daughter Asami was born someone tried to kidnap her from the infant nursery wearing a dragon mask for some weird reason. We never found out who it was." Kotoko nodded her head as she wrote it down.

"Hey Kotoko," said her partner walking up to her and Hikaru.

"Hey find out anything?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah the janitor said that he had walking into the bathroom really fast and when he came back out his cleaning cart was completely gone. And while he was walking around looking for it, he happen to find Mrs. Hitachiin," said Detective Deka, "We're getting all we can from the security cameras as well."

"Mrs. Hitachiin said something about there being a female janitor," said Kotoko.

"So then this woman was the one that attacked her right?" asked Hikaru.

"We're going to find out," said Kotoko.

"Hikaru!" shouted his mother running up to him. She wrapped his arms around her son, "I'm so sorry about the baby!"

"Mom, how did you know about the baby?" asked Hikaru pushing her away.

"Well beside Kaoru telling me about Haruhi loosing it, Yuka told me about it," said Yuzuha.

"How did she find out about it?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently she saw Haruhi throwing up and Haruhi told her," Yuzuha explained.

"Really?" said Hikaru, "Did she mention if she told anyone else?"

"No, other then Akane," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Akane, Akane knew about the baby?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I knew about your baby so what?" asked Akane walking up with Kaoru. Hikaru glared at her. It almost looked like he was about to burst into flames from anger.

"You Bitch!" he shouted running at her.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Akane as she backed up away from Hikaru.

"It was you! You were the one that attacked my wife and killed our baby!" Hikaru shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"You were the only one that knew about the baby and would want to do something that evil to it! Plus the attacker said to ask me or my mother how it feels to have our future taken from us! Who else but you would say something like that! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hikaru!" shouted Kaoru as both he and Detective Deka did their best to pull Hikaru away from Akane, "Hikaru it wasn't her!"

"What do you know!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, he's right," said Yuzuha, "She's been with me all day."

"What?" said Hikaru claming down.

"She was with me all day. There was no way for her to make it to Haruhi's building," said his mother.

"Are you serious?" said Hikaru. Both his mother and brother nodded.

"Looks like you were wrong again carrot top!" said Akane smugly.

Hikaru glared at her.

"Hikaru come on, let's go be with Haruhi for a little bit," said Kaoru leading his brother away.

Kotoko however walked up to Akane.

"You know Miss, you may have had an alibi all this time, but I still can't help but feel you're somehow involved with this," she said.

"Prove it," said Akane walking off.

'Nice,' she thought as she walked away, 'This worked better then even I could have imagined!'


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could hear Hikaru's heart beat as she rested her head against his chest. She could also feel him stroking her check gently.

"I can't believe someone would do something, that, that evil!" said Kaoru.

"I hope this time they will finally catch the person!" said Yuzuha, "Assuming it is the same person that tried to kidnap Asami as a baby."

"Asami?" said Haruhi as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"Where's Asami?" asked Haruhi.

"Back at the house with the staff of course," said Hikaru.

"Poor girl probably worried sick about where we are!" said Haruhi.

"I can go over to the house to watch her," said Kaoru.

"Okay thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru. He gently pulled Haruhi back to him and patted her head.

"Did the doctors say anything about there being any permanent damage?" asked Yuzuha.

"No they said she'll make a good recovery," said Hikaru.

"Oh good then you should be able to have another baby right?" said Yuzuha.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi burying her face into Hikaru's chest."

"Mom did you have to bring that up right at this second?" asked Hikaru.

"What?" said Yuzuha, "I'm just saying it'll get better. You'll bounce back again you'll see. Did I ever tell you how I had a miscarriage before I got pregnant with the twins?"

"Mom please not now," said Hikaru.

"Sorry, sorry," said Yuzuha.

* * *

As Kaoru headed out towards the exit he found Akane sitting by herself texting something on her phone.

"Where are you going Hikaru?" she asked, "Are you still going to blame me for what happen to your wife?"

"I'm not Hikaru you pain," said Kaoru, "And for your information he had every right to blame you!"

"Oh come on," said Akane, "You saw me in your mom's office. How could I have gotten over to Haruhi's office building and back in time for you to find me there?" Kaoru hated to admit she was right.

"So where are you going?" Akane asked as she followed Kaoru out.

"To Hikaru and Haruhi's house to check on Asami," said Kaoru.

"Oh I see," said Akane.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm no I'm in no hurry," said Akane as she tried to keep following him.

"Well then have fun in whatever you find yourself doing," said Kaoru getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

"Hello Master Kaoru," said Daichi when he arrived.

"Hi Daichi," said Kaoru.

"Um any word on the mistress?" asked Daichi. Kaoru sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid she lost the baby she recently found out she was carrying," he said sadly.

"Baby, you mean she finally conceived?" said Daichi.

"Yes but like I said she lost it," said Kaoru, "Where's Asami?"

"Upstairs in her room, we had a real hard time putting her to sleep. She kept crying for one of her parents," said Daichi.

"Okay, if it's alright I'm going to check on her and spend the night here," said Kaoru.

"Of course," said Daichi leading Kaoru to Asami's room. The poor little girl tossed back and forth.

"Miss Asami?" said Daichi. Asami immediately sat up.

"Is Mommy and Daddy home?" she asked eagerly.

"Um not exactly sweetie," said Kaoru walking into the room.

"Kao, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um I'm going to spend the night to help look after you," said Kaoru.

"Why, where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Asami.

"Uh well Mommy kind of got a booboo so she needs to go see a doctor," said Kaoru.

"Is she going to get a kiss to make it better?" asked Asami.

"Yes, that's why Daddy's going with her to the doctor so he can kiss her better," said Kaoru.

"Oh, but can he come soon to tuck me in?" asked Asami.

"Not tonight sweetheart," said Kaoru, "But I'll tuck you in and read you your story."

"Okay," said Asami sad. She reached over to the story next to her bed, "Can you read this one please?"

"Sure," said Kaoru as he sat down and read it for her.

* * *

"…the end," read Kaoru once the story was done, "Did you like the story?"

"Yeah," said Asami though she didn't sound like she really meant it.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"You didn't really read it the same way Daddy does," said Asami.

"I'm sorry honey," said Kaoru, "Well hopefully he'll be able to read it to you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Asami, "Hey Kao?"

"Yes?" said Kaoru.

"You know what I would really want if I can't have Mommy or Daddy?" asked Asami.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"A sister," said Asami.

'Oh god,' thought Kaoru.

"Well maybe you'll get one someday," he said.

'Assuming your mother wants to have a baby after this,' he thought.

* * *

"And the police still have no suspects in the attack," Wattan read in her newspaper, "Nice!"

Aina looked up at her confused.

"Why would you be happy that they don't have any suspects?" she asked, "That poor lady got hurt pretty bad."

"Because the woman's an evil slut that deserved a good beating for once," said Wattan, "I got to go take a leak. If someone shows up as a concern citizen let them in."

"Um okay," said Aina as she started drawing again. Just then there was indeed a knock at the door. "Um who is it?" she asked timidly.

"Just a concern citizen," Aina groaned and then slowly opened the door. There stood the woman she had seen visiting her aunt a few days ago.

"Aren't you going let me in?" she demanded.

"Sorry," said Aina backing up to let her in.

"I didn't realize there was a child living here. How sad," said Akane.

"I didn't always live here. I use to live in a nice apartment with my mother before she died," said Aina.

"Oh you poor thing," said Akane, "My father's dead. You don't see me whining about do you?"

"Oh good you're here," said Wattan walking out of the bathroom, "Kid get out of here.

"Yes," said Aina running to her room. She sat down near the door to listen.

"So I must say I'm very impressed you managed to call off what I ask of you," said Akane.

"Naturally," said Wattan, "So are you willing to sponsor me and my ideas?"

"I suppose you're worth my time," said Akane, "but you have to tell me something. Why are you so determined to make the Hitachiins suffer? Just what is it that you hate about them that would make you want to do things like this?"

"The Hitachiins are the reason my cousin's dead," said Wattan.

"Your cousin?" said Akane. Wattan reached over to a storage box and open it to pull out a picture that she handed to Akane.

"That was my cousin Yuina Iko," she said.

"Wow she was pretty. In fact at a glance she almost looks like Haruhi Hikaru's wife," said Akane.

"Yeah I know that was the problem," said Wattan. "See she use to work for the Hitachiins as a maid back when she first got out of high school. Apparently she really liked the job since they paid really well and she was treated really nice there by the head mistress Yuzuha."

"So what happened?" asked Akane. Wattan took a deep breath.

"It was the night right after the finals of the young masters and their friend Haruhi's high school. They were having a little celebration and someone got a little bit too heavy with the wine," she said. "My poor cousin had worked a double shift at the mansion and was getting kind of exhausted. So the one brother saw her getting worn out and said if she wanted she could go rest in a guest room if she wanted. And while she was in there the other twin drunk on wine and wanting to really get it on with his girlfriend found her and confused her for that Haruhi bitch. So she raped her," said Wattan.

Akane gasped.

"You're kidding!" she said. Wattan shook her head no mad.

"She was so scared that she bolted out of the mansion as fast as she could and never went back. I was there at her apartment hoping to borrow some money from that day she left and she told me everything including how he kept calling her Haruhi the hold time. Apparently in his drunken state and given the fact that she clearly looks like the little tramp it was apparently an easy mistake to make," she said.

"Yeah but still rape? Why didn't she say anything to anyone?" asked Akane.

"Well why don't usual victims report rape?" asked Wattan, "I tried to convince she should exploit him but she said she didn't want to mainly because she didn't want to cause trouble for her precious mistress and she kept going on and on how he was drunk and thought she was merely his precious Haruhi."

"That's bullshit!" said Akane.

"That's what I kept saying!" said Wattan.

"So what, did she wind up committing suicide or something?" asked Akane. Aina perked up when she heard the situation turn to how her mother actually died.

"No not exactly," said Wattan, "Around the time that little brat of theirs, Asami was born Yuina finally worked up the courage to tell everyone the truth. Unfortunately after that whole fiasco of their little brat being kidnapped she chickened out. Then she came home she either tripped or fainted and hit her head on her coffee table and she died."

"Oh that's so sad!" said Akane.

"I know and then I had to go and take care of her kid," said Wattan.

"Oh yes that charming little girl," said Akane looking towards Aina's bedroom, "Well I got to say that does sound like something that would make a person hate a person."

"Oh it's more then that stupid family letting her get rape and killed but they forever plagued her, and her kid," said Wattan.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane.

"Simple," said Wattan, "Aina's Hikaru Hitachiin's daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"WHAT!" Akane shouted slamming her hands on the table.

'What?' thought Aina.

"You got to be kidding me!" she heard Akane shout.

"Nope," said Wattan, "That girl is his flesh and blood."

"Oh my god," said Akane looking towards Aina's room, "So not only was your cousin rapped by him but she got pregnant as a result? Well actually I think I can see it. The red hair looks an awful like his and his brothers."

"Yep," said Wattan.

"So again why didn't she do or say anything about that?" asked Akane.

"Like I said she said she didn't want to cause trouble for the family. She really liked that Yuzuha Hitachiin for some weird reason. Plus I think she was still scared over getting rapped," said Wattan.

"Well you seem like a smart woman," said Akane, "Why didn't you try anything?"

"I actually did right after she died, but I couldn't get to them. It was right about the time he and his little slut wife had their little evil offspring and there was that whole attempted kidnapping so they like tighten up security around them and that included not letting some apparent crazy lady in to talk to them. So instead we were forced to live this pathetic life!" said Wattan.

"Why not go and tell the tabloids or something?" asked Akane.

"Believe it or not no one would believe me," said Wattan.

"Really?" said Akane.

"Do you?" asked Wattan.

"Well," said Akane, "Whether I believe you or not, I'm willingly to go along with it if it helps bring the assholes down."

"I like your attitude," said Wattan, "And I hope you'll like my plan to bring them down."

"What do you got?" asked Akane.

"Well it involves a little on your part," said Wattan, "Here's what I have in mind. You get comfy and cozy with the single twin, what's his name,"

"Kaoru?" said Akane.

"Yeah that's it," said Wattan, "Anyway you get cozy with him, then once it's well established that you and him are really an item we take out him his mother and the his brother's family. Then oh look there's you the mourning lover who happen to find the lost Hitachiin daughter. Naturally you take custody of her in honor of your boyfriend and in that sense take contorl over the entire Hitachiin Empire."

"Oh," said Akane, "I like that idea; I like that idea a lot. I take over and turn it into the Settou Empire while using the little girl as a puppet, nice. But then what do you get out of all of this?"

"As long as I a little "paycheck" every now and then, I'll stay out of your hair no problem," said Wattan.

"What about your niece?" asked Akane.

"I only took her because I'm only relative that cold take her. It's not like her rich side was going to take her," said Wattan, "Plus she wound up being good for business and doing all my chores around here."

"Oh I get it," said Akane, "Yes I could see that. Well anyway I like your plan. When do we kill off the Hitachiins?"

"First things first, you have to get sweet on the other brother. The faster you do that the faster we can have the perfect opportunity to off them. With you in league with them you'll have access to get things like say security codes to get into office buildings or homes."

"Oh I see," said Akane not looking too thrilled of the idea.

"It's the only way this plan will work. It's also the best way to make sure you don't become a suspect in all of this," said Wattan.

"Alright, alright!" said Akane, "I'll do you got yourself a deal!"

"Good," said Wattan, "I'll be in touch. You should leave. I may have company coming over."

"Ewe, yeah I'm out of here. I look forward in working with you," said Akane.

"So do I," said Wattan. The minute Akane left Aina walked out of her room.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" asked Wattan opening a beer.

"Is it true that Hikaru Hitachiin's my father?" asked Aina.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Wattan.

"Just now when you were talking to that lady," said Aina, "Is it true? Did he really rape my mother and got her pregnant with me?"

"Yes it's true," said Wattan taking another sip of her beer, "He's your daddy."

"But, but," Aina sputtered. She couldn't believe it really. The few times she remember asking her mother about her father her mother told her he was an ex-boyfriend that had broken up with her around the time she got pregnant because he was moving away and that maybe someday she'd meet him.

"But what?" asked Wattan.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" asked Aina.

"We had to protect you of course," said Wattan.

"Protect me from what?" asked Aina.

"From being killed like your mother," said Wattan.

"You mean they killed her?" asked Aina. She barely remembered that day. She was only five at the time. She remembered going to some big office building and made to wait in a car for a little bit while her mother ran. Then after her mother came out they went home like it was nothing. After they got home she remembered hearing a knock on the door but she had to go to the bathroom so she didn't know who was at the door. The only thing she knew for sure was when she came back to the living room her mother was laying dead in the living room and she screamed. Right on cue Wattan had shown up. Could that had been who was knocking at the door? Someone was there to kill her mother.

"Why would they kill my mother?" she asked.

"It was to keep her form speaking out and telling everyone who you were. You could easily make them look bad and people as wealthy as them would do anything to keep that from happening! So that's why they killed her, she was going to tell everyone the truth! And let me tell you something, if you ever tell anyone that you're his daughter they're going to kill you too!" Aina gasped in fear.

"That's right, so you just keep your mouth shut about who your father is alright, especially from his slut wife. She'd do anything to keep someone like you from butting in on her little brat's inheritance. She's the most dangerous person of all! So like I said don't tell anyone got it! It'll cost you your life!" Wattan ordered. Aina nodded and retreated to her room.

"Too easy," said Wattan smugly.

* * *

Aina slumped up against her door. She was really an illegitimate daughter and if she ever told any one she'd be killed like her mother? She had seen pictures of the wife of her suppose father and she seemed so nice. Would that woman really try to kill her if she found she and her daughter were sisters?

* * *

Haruhi kept feeling her belly lost in thought as Hikaru help gather up things to take her home.

"Hey," he said kneeling in front of her, "You ready to go home?"

"Sure," said Haruhi softly still rubbing her belly. Hikaru put a hand on hers.

"It'll be okay Haruhi you'll see," he said.

"Sure," said Haruhi again as she slowly stood up. The two of them walked out of the room and headed to the exit only to bombard by reporters all shouting at them trying to get Haruhi's attention. Hikaru put his arm around her doing his best to shield her from everything. He tried to push the reporters away as the two walked to their car.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, do you think it's safe to have another baby ever again if this dragon figure is going to show up every time?" shouted one reporter. Haruhi could feel tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to them," Hikaru whispered, "It's going to okay."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to ever have another baby?" Haruhi asked as they drove home.

"Don't; don't think about that right now," said Hikaru holding hand and squeezing it tight, "It's not important right now."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

When they got home they found all of their friends' cars waiting for them.

"You want me to sneak you around to a side door?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah let's," said Haruhi. The two of them walked around towards the terrace and walked in through the door there. As they entered they could Asami's squeals of delight usually either preceded or followed by Tamaki's cries of pain. Haruhi started to tear up again.

"Haruhi?" said Hikaru.

"I, I want to see her but I don't want the guys to see me at the moment," said Haruhi.

"That's okay. I'll take you to our room and try to get her out of the room without getting everyone's attention," said Hikaru.

"Good luck with that," said Haruhi.

When Hikaru came to his daughter's play room he found Tamaki all tied up and Asami's biggest train set heading towards him.

"Asami sweetie enough's enough," he said sounding scared.

"Say it say is," said Asami, "Say I'm a poor damsel who can't save myself!"

"Asami please," said Tamaki.

"You're not going to die if it hits you Boss remember?" said Kaoru.

"Psst Kaoru," Hikaru whispered from the door. Kaoru turned around surprise at the sound of his brother's voice. Hikaru put a figure to his lips and motioned him over.

"What's up, when did you get home?" Kaoru whispered as he walked up to his brother.

"Just now," whispered Hikaru, "Haruhi wants to see Asami but not the others at the moment. Do you think you could…,"

"Leave it to me," said Kaoru walking back into the room. He turned off the train tracks and untied Tamaki. "Hey I think Hikaru and Haruhi are home. I think they're at the front door.

"Oh really," said Tamaki as he jumped up and ran out of another door towards the front door. The others also followed. Asami was about to follow as well but Kaoru grabbed her first.

"Not so fast sweetheart," he said taking her to other door where her father was waiting.

"Daddy!" she said happily when she saw her father.

"Hi honey," said Hikaru hugging her tight, "You want to go see Mommy?"

"Yeah!" said Asami, "Where's Mommy?"

"Come on I'll take her to you," said Hikaru as he hurried upstairs before the guys came back and saw him.

* * *

Haruhi was laying on her bed when she saw the door open and in Hikaru with Asami.

"Mommy!" Asami shouted happily.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi as she sat up, her arms stretched for her daughter.

"Oh Mommy I missed you so much. Is your boo-boo all better?" asked Asami.

"A little," said Haruhi holding her daughter tight. Asami reached up and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little bit more," said Haruhi smiling at the gesture.

"You're a good doctor Asami," said Hikaru sitting down next to Haruhi. Asami giggled. Haruhi looked at Hikaru in the eyes, and both knew they were thinking the same thing,

'Is our family going to really be safe?'


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi woke up the next morning she saw that her daughter was sandwich in-between her and Hikaru both still fast asleep. Haruhi gently stroke her daughter's long brown hair.

'I'll never let someone take you away from me! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe,' she thought. She was soon interrupted by the sound of a door knocking. Haruhi carefully slipped away from her daughter and walked to the door.

"Yes?" she said opening it to see Daichi.

"Hate to disturb you Madam but the detectives investigating your case are here wanting to talk to you," he said bowing his head in respect.

"Oh okay thank you," said Haruhi, "Do they need to see both of us?" She looked over at Hikaru who was still sound asleep next to Asami.

"I don't think so, just you," said Daichi, "But if they do I can come back and get him."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she put on her bathrobe and followed Daichi downstairs.

The two detectives were sitting waiting patiently.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, how are you doing today?" asked Kotoko.

"Okay I guess," said Haruhi, "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah, have a seat," said her partner, "Is your husband around?"

"He's still upstairs with our daughter asleep," said Haruhi, "Did you want to talk to him too?"

"We may have to," said Kotoko, "We really need him to buckle down to really think who would want to attack you. Mostly since the more we look into this crime we can't help but think this is really a personal attack on you and your family." Haruhi sighed as she sat down on her couch upset. "Can you honestly think of no one that would want to hurt you or your husband badly enough?"

"I honestly can't help think of anyone off the top of my head other then Akane Settou. But she has an alibi, a very good one. I can't think of anyone from my work that would want to hurt me. I'm mostly working on helping a client work out issues in selling his product to a manufacture. I can't think of anyone wanting to hurt me over that. And I can't think of anyone at my work mad at me enough to want to hurt me," said Haruhi.

"Can you think of anyone else wanting to hurt you from you husband's work?" asked Kotoko.

"No, not that I can think of, But then again I don't know everything that happens in his line of work," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hello?" Kaoru called out walking into his brother's house, "Anyone up yet?"

"Oh good morning Master Kaoru," said Daichi, "What brings you by so early?"

"I thought I saw a cop car outside," said Kaoru, "Is everything okay?"

"The detectives are here to talk to Miss Haruhi about the attack," said Daichi, "Your brother and niece are both upstairs still asleep."

"Oh I see," said Kaoru. He walked over to the sitting area where Haruhi and the detectives were sitting.

"Oh Mr. Hitachiin you're awake good," said Detective Deka.

"Oh no that's not my husband that's his brother Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry," said Detective Deka.

"That's alright. It happens," said Kaoru. He walked over and sat next to Haruhi and took her hand.

"How do you tell the two of them apart?" asked Deka.

"Haruhi just has her ways," said Kaoru.

"Well we're glad you're here Mr. Hitachiin. Maybe you can help tell us if there's anyone you can think of that would really want to hurt your sister-in-law?" asked Kotoko. Kaoru thought long and hard about it.

"I'd say Akane Settou is one, but she had an alibi for the attack," he said, "Let's see. Well I'd have to see if I can find some models we fired or didn't give a certain dress to model that may want to hurt Haruhi."

"Did your brother have any ex-girlfriends that may want to get back at him?" asked Kotoko.

"No, I'm the only one he's been with since high school," said Haruhi. She looked at Kaoru, "Right?"

"Yeah, there was no one before Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"What about you?" asked Kotoko, "Could someone had mistaken your brother for you and want to get revenge on Haruhi because of it?"

"No, I've never had too serious of a relationship that would provoke something like what happened to her. Not that I know of anyway," said Kaoru, "And besides I think it's been well established that Hikaru was the one that got married to her."

"Very well," said Kotoko, "What about your father? What does he do?"

"He's a C.E.O of a software company. But I can't think of anyone wanting to come after him recently. Nothing too big had happened with his business lately," said Kaoru.

"What about your father Mrs. Hitachiin?" asked Kotoko.

"Well my dad isn't super rich man like my in-laws. He owns a new bar that Hikaru help buy for him after we got married," said Haruhi.

"What kind of bar?" asked Kotoko.

"A transvestite bar," said Haruhi, "He's a transvestite himself."

"Could that be a reason someone wanted to come after you?" asked Kotoko, "They didn't approve of your father?"

"Well he's been like this since I was a kid and no one's ever tried doing something like this to me before," said Haruhi.

"What about now with you living in high society and what not?" asked Kotoko.

"Well I've been married for over three years and no one really said anything to me before about that," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kotoko, "Alright, we'll be back if or when we need to ask you some more questions."

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Thank you."

"Excuse me Detectives?" said Kaoru as he walked after the two of them.

"Yes?" asked Kotoko.

"I'm sorry but I'm still can't help but think that a lot of what's been happing sort of points towards Akane Settou," said Kaoru.

"That's real nice Mr. Hitachiin," said Kotoko, "But most of the evidence doesn't point to her."

"Well don't you find it suspicious that she tried to kill them at that fashion show and then suddenly all of this starts happening? The shooting at the park and the personal attack on Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin we do," said Kotoko, "That's why we're still looking into her."

"Could she have maybe hired someone to do all of that?" asked Kaoru.

"There is a possibility," said Kotoko, "But why don't you leave the detective work to us?"

"Sure," said Kaoru. "By the way you don't happen to date people you're investigating?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Kotoko.

"Well um," said Kaoru, "You know what never mind forget I said anything."

"Well hang on a second," said Kotoko, "I didn't say no exactly."

"She is single," said Deka. Kotoko smacked him.

"Well you are," said Deka, "And as I recall not doing anything on Friday."

Kotoko sighed.

"Come on go for it," said Deka, "You haven't dated for long."

"Alright, did you want to do something Friday night?" asked Kotoko.

"Well if you want, we can have dinner over at my place," said Kaoru pointing to his own mansion across the way. That way if you want we can also look into any other possibilities as to how's attacking everyone."

"Sure, sounds like a date," said Kotoko as she got into her car with her partner.

"What is your problem!" she shouted at him.

"What he's cute and he sound's like a nice guy. You know how hard those are to find?" asked Deka, "Face it; I'm taken thanks to Yuu."

"Fine whatever," said Kotoko.

* * *

Yuzuha sat at her desk still lost in thought about what had happen recently.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" she suddenly heard Akane ask walking into her office.

"Oh hello Akane, What brings you by?" asked Yuzuha.

"I was just curious if they found anything on your daughter-in-law's attack," said Akane.

"No nothing, listen I'm sorry about what happen with Hikaru at the hospital, said Yuzuha.

"Oh it's okay no big deal," said Akane, "Lucky for me I had Kaoru to help defend me. He's so sweet isn't he?"

"Yes," said Yuzuha.

"You don't know if he's seeing anyone at all do you?" asked Akane.

"Why?" asked Yuzuha.

"Well uh I can't help but think I should thank him for saving me from his brother," said Akane.

"Akane Settou what are you playing at exactly?" asked Yuzuha smirking.

"Well," said Akane tilting her head to the side innocently.

Well," said Yuzuha. She remembered how she and her old friend often pondered the notion of their kids getting together, "I don't think he's seeing anyone and I don't think he's doing anything this Friday. Maybe you could fix that, here." She handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" asked Akane.

"The security code to the gates of my sons' houses," said Yuzuha, "I think Kaoru could do with some company this Friday."

"Oh sure," said Akane walking out of the office winking at Yuzuha as she did so.

Akane quickly drove down to Wattan's apartment.

* * *

"I hope you have a good reason for coming here," said Wattan.

"I sure do," said Akane. She handed her the slip with the code. "I have a great idea for this though. I'm going to be at the single brother's house on Friday night. What if we went and got rid of the other brother's family that very night?"

"That could work," said Wattan, "Then after they're all dead oh looks who's there to look after him."

"Exactly, it'll make it easier to convince everyone we're serious and would want me to have his precious little niece once he's gone," said Akane.

"Well this is going to be great. Come Friday night, we're going to be one step closer to finally getting rid of the Hitachiin once and for all!" said Wattan.

Aina listen from her room, scared about what it was her aunt and woman were saying. Especially if they were going to kill her apparent father. Would this mean she wouldn't even be able to see him now that she knew who he was?


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how did you want me to get rid of the family?" asked Wattan.

"Let's just try getting rid of the little brat Asami first. It'll make them more eager to get your niece since they'll want an heir really badly after all," said Akane.

"Don't you think it's too soon to make a move? They'll be upping up security and everything after the attack on Haruhi," said Wattan.

"No trust me this is the perfect time to attack," said Akane, "And I know just how to do it. Come with me."

"Sure," said Wattan, "Aina we're going out! Don't let anyone in even if they have the password!"

"Is it safe to leave her all alone like that? She's what only 8 or something?" asked Akane.

"She's fine," said Wattan.

Aina slumped up against the wall of her room lost in thought. Was there anything she could do to help these people But then she thought, if she did do something would that mean they'd try to kill her like they did her mother like Wattan said? Aina felt torn and scared. If they went through with this a lot of people were going to die. If she didn't she was going to die though. Did it really matter to her if the family was safe? They would just want to kill after all wouldn't they?

* * *

"Ta-Da," said Akane unlocking one of her father's all weapons warehouses. Wattan gasped al all of the different weapons that were stock up.

"Good go girl! Was your dad preparing for the end of the world or something?" she asked walking around.

"Sort of," said Akane. She led Wattan over to a stack of boxes that had the words **DANGER HIGLY EXPLOSIVES** written over it. "These are some of the most dangerous but smallest bombs ever created. You put two of these outside the house one the side where the little girl's room is and BOOM! No more little brat!"

"Are you serious?" asked Wattan.

"Oh yes," said Akane, "Now here's what we do. Come Friday you'll come along with me as my, ahem, driver, and, um you do know how to drive right?"

"Yes," said Wattan getting annoyed.

"Oh good, so anyway you'll come on with me as my driver and while I'm Kaoru's mansion trying to be seductive to him, you sneak over to his brother's house and plant the bomb next to the side of the house with the little girl's room," said Akane.

"Okay, what side of the house is her room?" asked Wattan.

"Uh, that's a good question," said Akane, "I think I'm going to have to do some more investigation."

"You do that and let me know when I get to drive you to the house and how to set these things off so the go boom," said Wattan.

"Oh that's easy. A three year old can do it," said Akane.

"Really?" asked Wattan.

"I learned how to do things like this when I was three years old," said Akane, "Now here let me show you how it works. And be careful. Sometimes with the wires get too heated up they'll explode on their own."

"No pressure huh?" said Wattan as she followed Akane's instructions on how to set up the timers on the bombs.

* * *

Haruhi sat all curled up in a ball on a couch watching her daughter play in her play room. Hikaru looked over at her sadly.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"Hmm?" was the only response she gave.

"When was the last time we took a family vacation?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I don't think we've ever taken one mainly because Asami's been too little to go on one."

"Would you like to go on one?" asked Hikaru shifting an eye over to Asami. The girl was having fun hitting a ball mallet with joy.

"Hmm maybe," said Haruhi, "Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm someplace a kid would like," said Hikaru, "I'll have to out some research into it."

"Excuse me sir, you have a visitor," said Daishi.

"Who is it?" asked Hikaru looking at him. Before Daishi could reply the door to play room opened with a loud bang. Haruhi jumped and looked up as well and Asami stopped playing with her ball and mallet.

"Honestly how long is this going to take? How old are you old man?" asked Akane walking fully in with a paper bag in her hand.

"What are you doing here!" Hikaru shouted jumping up.

"Relax I'm not here to "kill" your family Hikaru. I'm here to make peace," said Akane.

"Get out!" said Hikaru.

"So I take it your daughter's not going to want the toy that's in my bag?" asked Akane.

"Toy!" said Asami running over to her, "Where's my toy? Where's my toy?"

"Asami don't be rude," said Haruhi.

"I got you something too Haruhi.

"That's nice thank you Akane," said Haruhi.

"Did you want to see it?" asked Akane as she pulled out a turtle shirt covered that was green and covered with pink hearts.

"Uh that's nice," said Haruhi looking it over, doing her best not to sneer at the ugly shirt.

"It's ugly," Asami started to say only to have Haruhi slap her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"You said you have a present for her too?" she asked.

"Oh right," said Akane tossing the shirt over to Daishi like he was a coat hanger, "Here you go." She pulled out looked like a brown and pink bunny and alien crossover. "Isn't it cute?"

"Daddy what is that?" asked Asami.

"I don't know. But I hope the mother ship comes back for it," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi taking the bunny, "Thank you for the kind gift."

"Oh sure," said Akane, "It's good to know I can rely on you to appreciate it when someone's trying to be nice to you. Why did you ever agree to marry him?"

"Well he's not all that bad," said Haruhi.

"Still though, I'm surprised you were able to put up with him all this time to the point that you were willing to breed with him," said Akane. Haruhi looked down sad. "I'm sorry, let's go have some girl talk." Before Haruhi could react Akane looped arms with her and walked with her out of the room. "Butler, come serve us some drinks on the terrace now!"

"Hey you can't order our butler around like that!" said Hikaru.

"I was only saying he should so Haruhi and I could have some girl talk!" said Akane.

"And why would she want to do that with you?" asked Hikaru.

"It's okay Hikaru," said Haruhi, "Is it okay if you were to get us something to drink Daishi?"

"Of course Madam," said Daishi.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Mmm this is nice having girl time like this," said Akane sipping her drink.

"I guess," said Haruhi who was barley touching her drink.

"I'm sorry am I like bad company or something?" Akane asked slightly bitter.

"Oh no I'm sorry it's not like that," said Haruhi, "I'm just feeling a little bit depressed over the idea of loosing my baby that's all."

"Oh yes that," said Akane, "Well you know what I think, just get back into your normal routine, with work and the real family. You know like making sure your daughter goes to bed at the same time and stuff."

"Yeah I'm trying to do that," said Haruhi.

"Where is her room? We should go and put her toy into her room," said Akane.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she led her towards her daughter's play room.

"No no, I meant her bed room!" said Akane.

"Oh um," said Haruhi, "That's upstairs. The toy was here anyway." She walked over and picked it up from the floor. For some reason it was on top of the train tracks. The two of them headed upstairs towards the Asami's room.

"Who decorated this room?" asked Akane walking and looking around, "It's like a little kid's room."

"Well she is only three," said Haruhi.

"Still don't you think it's time to make her grow up?" asked Akane.

"I like it," said Haruhi dropping the bunny alien onto Asami's bed.

"Yes well that's you," said Akane.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Hikaru walking in with Asami in his arms.

"What are you doing in here?" Akane rebutted.

"Where this is my daughter's room and it's her nap time," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah it is, isn't?" said Haruhi looking at her watch, "We just brought up her new um toy."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru when he saw they toy was on the bed.

"So let's go and continue our girl talk," said Akane, practically pulling Haruhi out of the room. "Do you keep your daughter on a regular schedule like say what time you put her to bed?" asked Akane.

"Yeah we try to put her to down for her nap at this time every day," said Haruhi.

"And then what time does she go to bed?" asked Akane.

"Uh usually around seven I guess," said Haruhi.

"Oh really that's good to know. I'll know what time to come over if you ever want to have a real girls' night out!" said Akane, "We can do that since you're not pregnant and you can wear your new shirt!"

"I really should go help put Asami to bed," said Haruhi as she tried to pull free, "And then I was thinking about going to take a nap myself if that was alright."

"Fine whatever," said Akane letting go of Haruhi and walking off annoyed, "Honestly I don't know why I even bother coming over."

"Uh thank you for the gifts," said Haruhi.

"Uh oh sure," said Akane. When she got into her car she pulled out her cell phone.

"Good news, I got both the brat's bed time and bedroom location!" she said.

"Cool," said Wattan, "Looks like we're still on for Friday then."

"Oh yes, nothing is going to stand in our way this time!" said Akane. She looked over at the mansion and then at Kaoru's as she drove out of the gate.

'When this family all gone, I'm going to build a bigger mansion in all of their places!' she thought proudly as she drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I feel like a tool!" said Wattan looking at herself in the mirror in a dark black uniform with a matching hat.

"You look like a chauffer," said Akane as she got ready to go over to Kaoru's house.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Wattan.

"Unless they changed the security code from when their mother gave me the code then yes it should work. You remember where to plan the bomb right?" asked Akane.

"Yes Ma'am," said Wattan looking over her map of Hikaru and Haruhi's house, "it shouldn't take too long to set and get back over to the other mansion."

"Good let's get going. It's almost seven and that means the brat will be put to sleep soon," said Akane as the two of them walked out of Akane's penthouse.

"Where's your mommy at huh?" asked Wattan.

"Out with her so called friend," said Akane, "I figured it'd be good to make sure she was out less she see you and I.D. you. I know she would. She's a bitch like that."

"Hmm good idea," said Wattan.

* * *

"I'm really glad you agreed to come over Ms. Tantei," said Kaoru as he opened a bottle of wine and poured her a glass.

"If I didn't my partner would have planted some pot on me," said Kotoko with a giggle.

"He seems to really like you," said Kaoru picking up his glass.

"He's like an older brother," said Kotoko picking up her glass as well, "He's even trying to get me to be his kid's godmother. Hell he got me to be a bridesmaid at his wedding."

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru, "So, how long as he been married?"

"At least three years," said Kotoko.

"And how long have you two been partners?" asked Kaoru.

"Five years," said Kotoko.

"What made you want to become a cop in the first place?" asked Kaoru.

"To be honest, I just like the idea of the thrill of taking down people who did something wrong. Of course I've fast learn it's never that cut and dry," said Kotoko.

"Yeah, I bet," said Kaoru.

"What about you? What got you into the fashion industry?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh I was born into the fashion world. It's in my blood," said Kaoru.

"And what about your brother was it born into him too?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "And it's in his daughter's blood too."

"Have you guys been able to figure out anyone else who would have wanted to kill her by the way?" asked Kotoko, "Figured I'd ask since I'm here."

"I haven't been able to think of anyone else. I don't know if Hikaru or Haruhi have come up with any ideas. You can go over and ask right now if you want," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, maybe later after we're done with our date here," said Kotoko. Kaoru looked down and realized Kotoko had her hand on his leg.

"Sure we can wait for a little bit," he said, "It's not like the house is going to blow up." He quickly put his glass down on the table and started to lean in to kiss Kotoko.

"No funny stuff now," said Kotoko.

"Of course," said Kaoru, "Wouldn't want you to handcuff me."

"Don't tempt me," said Kotoko before Kaoru started to kiss her.

"Okay it's 6:55 now," said Akane once she and Wattan arrived in front of Kaoru's door, "That gives you five minutes before she's going to be put to bed. You remember how to set the bomb right?"

"Yeah," said Wattan getting out of the car and opening the door for Akane, "I got it under my coat."

"Good, now try to be district," said Akane.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Wattan as she watch Akane walk up and into the house. She quickly walked to the identical house just across the way.

* * *

Kaoru was doing everything in his power to keep from trying to push Kotoko onto the couch even though their kiss was getting a lot heavier. It wasn't too heavy for him to hear what sounded like his front door opening and closing.

"What was that?" asked Kotoko also hearing the noise.

"I don't know," said Kaoru as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. There he saw Akane walking in wearing a very reveling white dress, "Akane?"

"Hi Kaoru," she said seductively walking up to him and engulfing him up in a kiss.

"Humph!" Kaoru shouted into the kiss trying hard to pull away.

* * *

"I know there's a little girl in here somewhere," said Hikaru as he crawled around on all fours in Asami's play room, looking for her. She giggled from her hiding behind one of the couches.

"Where are you, you little naughty girl?" said Hikaru as he neared the couch she was hiding behind. Asami giggled crawling away before her father could find her.

"I got you now!" shouted Hikaru poking his head around the couch only to see she was gone, "Oh I'm going to find you yet. You just wait!" Asami kept giggling as she finally crawled behind the couch her mother was sitting on watching her and her daddy play. Haruhi turned her head and looked down at Asami.

"Don't tell Daddy," she said looking up at her mother. Haruhi nodded and looked back over at Hikaru.

"Haruhi I can't that naughty little girl. Do you know where she could be?" asked Hikaru finally trying to sound serious.

"No, I have no idea," said Haruhi softly.

"No idea at all?" asked Hikaru.

"No, it's like you said she's completely vanished," said Haruhi, "She's probably not even behind the couch."

"Really, she's not?" asked Hikaru smirking.

"No, but she should come out soon. It's bed time," said Haruhi looking at her watch.

"Is it really?" asked Hikaru looking at his watch.

"No, no bed time!" Asami shouted jumping up and revealing her hiding spot.

"Well looks like we found her," said Hikaru grabbing Asami and hoisting her over the couch onto his lap.

"No, no bed time!" said Asami.

"Honey," said Haruhi stroking her daughter's hair, "If you go to sleep now you'll be able to play more with Daddy later alright?"

"I will?" said Asami.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"Otay," said Asami.

"Here let me take. I was thinking about going to be right now anyway," said Haruhi as she gathered Asami.

"Alright, good-night," said Hikaru kissing Haruhi, "I may go up and say good-night to Asami later."

"That's fine," said Haruhi kissing her husband again and walking out with Asami.

"Nigh night Daddy," said Asami waving to her father.

"Night honey," said Hikaru.

* * *

"And then we put the last wire here and, bingo," said Wattan as she adjusted the bomb. She looked at her watch, "Just about time." She reached over hit the activation switch and quickly ran off back towards the other mansion.

* * *

"Okay Asami in bed," said Haruhi about to put her daughter in bed.

"Mommy, where Flopsy?" asked Asami referring to the toy bunny Yoka Settou had brought her.

"Hmm, maybe we left her downstairs," said Haruhi.

"Go get got get!" said Asami running out of the room.

"Asami wait," said Haruhi running after her, "We'll go get her hang on." She had a feeling Asami was just using this as an excuse to not go to bed just yet. She ran after Asami and grabbed her hand. "After we get Flopsy it's straight to bed."

"Yes Mommy," said Asami.

_KA-BOOM_

Haruhi could almost feel herself flying still holding onto Asami right as the area behind her blew up. Both she and Asami landed with a thud. Asami started crying loudly. Haruhi turned over and saw the whole area where her daughter's room once was, was now completely engulfed in flames.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. She quickly picked up her daughter who was still crying and raced towards the stairs. She could also see a few staff members running for the stairs as well.

"Mistress, are you alright?" she heard one shout.

"Yes we just need to get out of here!" said Haruhi.

* * *

When Hikaru walked into his office he found Daichi there doing his usual nightly clean and tiding up.

"Everything looking okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes sir, though I did find something I didn't quite know how to file this," said Daichi holding up Flopsy. Hikaru chuckled.

"Forgot this did she, Must have brought her when she came to see me earlier. Better go give it her," he said. Before her could move he heard a huge blast causing him and Daichi to tumble over onto the floor.

"What was that!" Hikaru shouted as he got up and ran out. He raced towards the stairs where he could see smoke along with nearly all of the staff running down the stairs.

"Haruhi, Asami!" he shouted as he tried to move through the crowd to find his family.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted as she ran towards her husband with Asami in her arms.

"Oh thank god!" said Hikaru.

"Master, Mistress please hurry get out!" Daichi shouted tugging at Hikaru's arm and leading them outside.

* * *

"Akane, Akane get off of me!" Kaoru shouted as he managed to push the woman away. He spit and wiped his tough, "Ewe, I got that nasty taste in my mouth!"

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it Kaoru," said Akane once again putting his arms around him.

"What are you doing here? Get off of me!" said Kaoru.

"I'm here to see you of course. I can't seem to get you off my mind! I think I'm staring to fall for you Kaoru!" said Akane.

"Well do me a favor and fall off a cliff!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru what's going on?" asked Kotoko walking out of the room to see Akane with her arms all him, "Am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact you are! What do you think you're doing here instead of out there trying to find the person who attacked Haruhi?" said Akane.

"Since when would you care about that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you know how close we've become," said Akane.

"Hmm, maybe I should go," said Kotoko as walked back into her room.

"No Kotoko," said Kaoru as he tried to go after her.

"Kaoru let her go. She's not worth it!" said Akane running after him.

"Well she didn't break into my house!" said Kaoru, "Kotoko don't go! You don't have to go! I don't know why she's here but she's leaving right now I promise!"

"Oh come on Kaoru. Didn't you remember how much we connected when we were younger? Don't tell me you don't want to try and rekindle that," Akane whined walking into the room.

"I'll just let myself out," said Kotoko as she gathered up her coat and purse.

"No Kotoko," Kaoru tried to get her to stop again, only to suddenly hear a loud boom causing all three to shake just a little.

"What was that?" asked Kotoko running to the window, "Oh my god your brother's house is on fire!"

"What!" said Kaoru racing out of his house and running fast over to his brother's house.

* * *

"Daichi, try and do a roll call to make sure all of the staff made it out!" Hikaru ordered once the two of them along with Haruhi and Asami were outside.

"Yes sir right away!" Daichi said as he started to round up the staff. Hikaru and Haruhi looked up as their house started to get engulfed in fire. Haruhi did her best to hide Asami from the sight who was still crying.

"Hikaru, what are we going to do now?" asked Haruhi.

"I, I don't know," said Hikaru as he watch his home get destroyed right before his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hikaru, Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted running towards his brother and sister.

"Kaoru?" said Hikaru still a little bit stunned over his house being on fire.

"Thank God you're all alright!" said Kaoru hugging his brother.

"Yeah, yeah we're all alive aren't we?" said Hikaru.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Kaoru walking over to her. Haruhi was resting her head on top of Asami's still in her mother's arms and still crying loudly.

"I, I think so," said Haruhi. Kaoru gave her a hug too.

"I'm so glad you all made it out in time," he said. He lowered his head down towards Asami's head, "Hey sweetie, look it's Uncle Kaoru." He tired making the little girl feel better. Asami hid her face into the fabric of her mother's clothes still crying loudly.

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"Its okay," said Haruhi.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Kotoko as she ran up to the group too.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"We uh kind of had a date," said Kaoru.

"A date?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but now that I'm here I'll do what I can. I've already called 911," said Kotoko looking the burning house over, "Do you know what may have caused this?"

"There was an explosion," said Haruhi, "I remember hearing it right after we left Asami's room to try and find her toy she had left downstairs. It came up right behind us out of nowhere."

"An explosion huh?" said Kotoko walking closer towards the burning building, "Near your daughter's room?"

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound good," said Kotoko. They were distracted by the sound of sirens as two big fire trucks pulled up in front of the house with the firefighters quickly getting to work.

"Wow that was fast," said Akane who was also watching. Hikaru whirled around fast.

"What are you doing here!" he shouted.

"I had a date with your brother," said Akane.

"What?!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah I got the hots for your brother, and apparently I'm not the only one that's feeling the heat huh?" said Akane looking at the house burning, "So where their any casualties…," Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head when she saw Haruhi and Asami, "Oh my god you're alive!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi turning around.

"Uh I'm just really relived that you're alive!" said Akane.

"Yeah we might not have if Asami hadn't forgotten her toy downstairs," said Haruhi softly.

"Oh yeah that's good," said Akane through her teeth.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" said Hikaru.

"Why would I?" asked Akane.

"Oh I don't know. You hate my family, and you know how to set explosives!" said Hikaru, "Call me crazy but I find that just a little bit suspicious!"

"Oh my god, you are so paranoid," said Akane.

"No he's right," said Kotoko, "It does sound a little bit too convenient."

"Oh please, you where there more or less with me when the house apparently blown up!" said Akane. Kotoko groaned knowing Akane was right.

"It still seems a little bit too convenient that you happen to be here when the house blow up!" she said.

"And your point is?" said Akane slightly smugly.

* * *

"Okay good, good," said Daiichi as he started to check off each to the staff. He stopped when he saw a woman in the chauffeurs' outfit standing off by herself. "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Huh?" said the woman, "I'm no one. I'm just a sub-driver here to drive Ms. Settou around."

"I don't recall ever seeing you before. What agency are you from?"

"Why would it matter?" asked the woman, "I'm Here with Miss Akane Settou!" she shouted extra loud. Akane looked over at the shouting and immediately ran over to the two servants.

"What do you think you're doing harassing my driver!" she snapped at Daiichi.

"I wasn't harassing her," said Daiichi, "I was only trying to get her name so that we'd know who she was so that we made sure we had everyone accountable for."

"Well you don't have to worry about her! She's just my sub-driver and she didn't do anything wrong. Come on, take me home!" Akane ordered. Wattan quickly ran and open the car door for her and the two of them took off fast.

"Hey who said she could leave!" said Kotoko as she saw the car take off.

* * *

"That was close," said Wattan as they drove.

"And we still didn't do it right!" said Akane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wattan.

"I mean that you messed up! The little brat and her mother survived the attack!" said Akane.

"What, no!" said Wattan, "I set it in the right spot for the right time!"

"The little girl forgot her to downstairs and they had to go get it, barley missing it!" said Akane.

"Well how was I supposed to know that was going to happen!" said Wattan.

"It doesn't matter! They still survived and you almost got caught!" said Akane, "We got to think of another way to strike!"

* * *

"Come on, lets go back to my place," said Kaoru.

"Is it safe?" asked Haruhi timidly.

"She has a point. How do we know there's not something over there ready to blow up your house?" said Kotoko.

"How can we be sure?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll call the bomb squad," said Kotoko.

"But what are we going to do with Haruhi and Asami in the mean time? It can't be good for her to be waiting here out here in the cold can it?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we stay in a hotel?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah sure that's fine," said Kotoko.

"Come on honey, let's go," said Hikaru leading her to the limo.

"Is it okay it okay that we leave?" Kaoru asked Kotoko.

"Yeah you should be fine. I'll call you later. You should go with your brother," said Kotoko.

"Okay, see you later then," said Kaoru running after Hikaru and Haruhi.

* * *

"Sorry we don't have a suite available," said employee as he opened the door the room. The room was still bigger then Haruhi's old apartment. "And that we don't have any other extra rooms."

"Its fine, we don't mind sharing a room," said Hikaru leading Haruhi into the room followed by Kaoru, "My wife daughter and I can share a bed and my brother can take the other. We won't be here too long."

"Alright good night sir," said the bellhop walking out.

"Are you sure you want me to take the other bed?" asked Kaoru looking at the bed. "I can sleep in the bathtub."

"No Kaoru its fine, we'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"If worse comes to worse you and I can share a bed and Haruhi and Asami can share a bed," said Hikaru, "Right?"

"Of course," said Kaoru sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes.

Haruhi stroke Asami's hair whom was now fast asleep as she sat on the bed.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi smiling weakly at her husband. The two moved until they were able to lie down on their pillows with their daughter sandwich in between the two of them.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be. I just have to let the shock set in," said Haruhi, "I'm still in shock over the idea that, that if we hadn't left when we did to get that toy, we could have, we could have…,"

"Shh, go to sleep," said Hikaru. He moved away as Haruhi feel asleep, "Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" said Kaoru softly.

"Do you think we should go ahead and try to find a safe place to put Haruhi and Asami where they'll be safe?"

"Like where?" asked Kaoru.

"I have some ideas in mind," said Hikaru.

"But what about you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not going to go into hiding, not yet anyway," said Hikaru, "These people seem to be mostly after Haruhi and Asami. I think that if I stay in sight, we can still try and lure out Akane and her little henchman."

"Are you serious?" said Kaoru, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Anymore then what's been happening to my family at the moment. I want to see this through to the end so I can nail his ass for trying to kill them!" said Hikaru looking over at Haruhi and Asami still sound asleep, "No one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

"Well who are they going to stay with first?" asked Kaoru.

* * *

"I hope you feel safe here at my home," said Tamaki as Haruhi Hikaru and Asami all walked into his home.

"Are you really sure about this Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, my house it your house, It's pretty lonely here anyway with Camille and Izzy still gone anyway," said Tamaki.

"Have you spoken to Izzy at all?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, for five minutes three days ago," said Tamaki.

"Really that long huh?" said Hikaru.

"Oh I have a room filled with toys just for Asami too!" said Tamaki.

"Toys!" said Asami happily running to Tamaki, "Where's the toys, where's the toys!"

"Asami!" said Haruhi.

"No it's okay I'll show you," said Tamaki taking Asami's hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

"Boss you bought her toy store!" said Hikaru looking around at all the massive toys. Asami squealed with delight as she ran and started to play.

"Toys toys I love toys!" she said happily.

"I tried getting some of the other toys she use to have back at your house," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi. She flinched at the touch of Hikaru putting his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay you'll see," he said, "I should go while Asami's distracted so she doesn't get upset."

"Hikaru," said Haruhi walking out after her husband, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us or at the very least go into hiding yourself?"

"No like I said I want to make sure that we can lure out the attacker," said Hikaru. Haruhi hugged her husband tight.

"Just be careful," she said, "I love you too much."

"I know, I know," said Hikaru, "I love you too. I'll try to stop by but I shouldn't too often to around suspicion."

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi.

"But I better get going before Asami realizes I'm gone," said Hikaru. He kissed his wife passionately as quickly walked off. Haruhi watched for a while before walking back into the play room.

"Mommy look at the dolls!" said Asami the minute she walked in.

"Those are nice honey," said Haruhi.

"Look Daddy!" she shouted excitedly, only to suddenly realize he wasn't there, "Where's Daddy?"

* * *

Hikaru had just made it to the front door when he heard the sound of Asami crying.

"Daddy, Don't Go! Come Back!"

Hikaru took a deep breath and started practically running out the front door so as not to go back to her no matter how tempting it was.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Asami calm down!" said Haruhi as she held her daughter tight trying to keep her from running out of the room after her father.

"No no, want Daddy, Need Daddy!" Asami screamed as she squirmed in her mother's arms trying to get out of her mother's grip.

"Asami Daddy will come back I promise," said Haruhi.

"Daddy, Daddy Come Back!" Asami continue to shout getting super upset.

"Asami come here," said Tamaki gently taking Asami in his arms and walking her over to nearby rocking chair. He sat himself down with the little girl in his lap and started rocking. Haruhi could hear him singing softly to the little girl.

"Bonne nuit, mon ange C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais Et tu devrais toujours savoir Que où que tu puisses aller Où que tu sois Je ne serai jamais très loin," Before long Asami was sound asleep in his arms resting her head on Tamaki's chest.

"That was beautiful," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Tamaki. He slowly stood up with the sleeping Asami and walked with out of the room across the hall that had all sorts of little people furniture in it along with an adorable little bed complete with a canopy. Tamaki gently laid Asami down and Haruhi covered with a blanket.

"It was her nap time anyway," she said stroking her cheek.

* * *

"What was the name of that lullaby?" Haruhi asked as the two of them walked out of Asami's room.

"Bonne nuit, Mon ange, which means good night my little angle," said Tamaki, "I sing it all the time to Izzy or I do when she and Camille is here." "Has Camille said anything about coming back any time soon?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not really," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," said Haruhi.

"It's alright," said Tamaki, "I just know that she and Izzy will be coming home soon."

"Well could she at least send Izzy home? I'm sure she misses you," said Haruhi.

"Oh she does. She says each time I talk to her she wants to come home," said Tamaki, "But I know Camille won't let her come home alone. And you know what it doesn't matter. I'm sure they'll come home soon."

"Hmm," said Haruhi not sure she like the idea of Tamaki living in denial.

* * *

Kaoru sat in his living room looking out across the way where he used to be able to see his brother's home. But now all he saw was half a house and half a pile of rubble. He couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Hikaru to have to look at that. He jumped up when he heard the front door open and looked to see Hikaru walking into the room.

"Hey Hikaru how did it go?" he asked.

"I almost didn't make it out," said Hikaru as he sat down in a nearby chair. He looked out the window at the disaster that was now his home. "Oh god," he moaned rubbing his face. His brother reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Hey," Kaoru said trying to comfort his brother, "Don't be like that. We're going to find the asshole that did this."

"It's not just that Kaoru. That was my home that was destroyed. The place I brought Haruhi to when we first got married or the place we first brought Asami home when she was born. It's where we stayed up late talking or taking care of Asami. It's where Asami first walked and talked, and the place I always assumed she'd grow up and Haruhi and I would actually get to watch unlike Mom and Dad," said Hikaru.

"I know," said Kaoru squeezing his brother's hand tighter.

"Sirs, Detectives Tantei and Deka are here to see you," said one of Kaoru's butlers.

"Actually we're here to see one of your butlers Daichi," said Kotoko.

"I shall go and find him Madam," said Kaoru's butler. All of Hikaru's house staff had been given paid time off for the time being, but Daichi had insisted on staying on to help Kaoru's staff.

"Yes?" asked Daichi walking into the room.

"Hey I wanted to ask you about that chauffer you were talking to before Ms Settou took off with her," said Kotoko.

"Oh yes, I hadn't seen her before," said Daichi, "And I usually known a lot of different staff people around even the subs. I don't think I've ever seen that woman before and I sure didn't hear any of the staff providers hiring on a new sub driver."

"Why would know all of that?" asked Deka.

"As the head of the staff it's my duty to keep track of things like that less that my masters need some new staff members or subs and I like to make sure they're trustworthy," said Daichi.

"Could you describe her?" asked Kotoko.

"Well she had like really long black and hair, and I want to say her eyes were like gray or blue. It was hard to tell since it was kind of dark and she was in all black," said Daichi.

"Alright, that's fine," said Kotoko as she wrote down the information.

"Have you found out anything else about the explosion?" asked Kaoru.

"Other then the fire inspector confirmed what everyone's already assumed, it was a bomb," said Kotoko. Hikaru sighed as he looked down sad.

"It has to be her, it has to be Akane!" muttered.

"Don't worry, we're on our way to talk to her," said Deka, "Let's go Kotoko."

"Sure," said Kotoko as she followed her partner. Kaoru followed as well.

"Hey Kotoko?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Sorry we weren't able to have much of a first date last night," said Kaoru.

"It's okay; I was having a nice time up until then," said Kotoko, "but for the time being I think you and shouldn't have another date until this case is solved."

"Yeah," said Kaoru sadly, "Sure, I shouldn't have even asked you out in the first place I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I really was having a nice time," said Kotoko, "And after this is over I'd love for a chance to really to try again."

"Well here's hoping that you find out soon," said Kaoru as he walked over to open the door.

"Oh Kaoru you're so sweet, to open the door for me like that,"

"Ah!" Kaoru shouted jumping at the sound of Akane's voice before he even saw her standing outside her door.

"Oh Ms. Settou what a nice surprise," said Deka, "You saved us a trip. We were just about to come and see you."

"For what?" asked Akane when she suddenly realized the two detectives were there.

"We wanted to ask you the name of your driver last night," said Kotoko.

"I don't know her name," said Akane, "I tend not to bother myself with silly things like that, especially with subs."

"So you were willing to let a complete stranger drive you around?" said Deka.

"Look she got me to where I needed to and that's all I care about," said Akane.

"What agency did you get her from?" asked Kotoko.

"Again I don't know. I have the agency on speed dial on my phone to the point that I don't even bother with the name of the company as long as they come through," said Akane.

"Wow," said Kotoko, "You sure don't take any chances when it comes to the people that work for you."

"Well I wouldn't expect a common cop like you to understand," said Akane.

"There's something else we wanted to ask you," said Kotoko, "How did you get in here last night?"

"I got it from Mrs. Hitachiin when I told her I was starting to be come interested in Kaoru," said Akane winking at Kaoru. Kaoru shivered.

"And how did you get in today?" he asked.

"You hadn't changed the codes yet," said Akane, "And I came to see how the family was doing. Where are Haruhi and Asami?"

"They're not Here!" Hikaru shouted when he finally joined the group, "And neither should You!"

"Temper temper," said Akane.

"Oh you!" said Hikaru trying to charge at the woman. Daichi Deka and Kaoru were all quick to act. "You haven't seen my temper!"

"Hikaru calm down," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Hikaru, you don't want to get in trouble," said Akane.

"He's not the one you have to worry about," said Kotoko, "And I want your phone!"

"Why?" asked Akane.

"I want to get the name of the agency," said Kotoko.

"Why?" asked Akane.

"I want the name of your driver!" said Kotoko.

"Why?" said Akane, "She was just a sub and now she's gone. She won't be back. You need not worry about her."

"I still want your phone," said Kotoko.

"Then you'll have to get a court order because I see no reason to simply hand it over," said Akane.

"Fine we'll get one," said Deka.

"Good luck," said Akane, "By the way where is your wife at if she's not here?"

"Like I would tell you!" said Hikaru.

"I don't even know," said Kaoru, "He didn't tell me who it was."

"Why not?" asked Akane.

"Less it gets out, the fewer that know the better," said Kaoru.

"Hmm well good luck with that," said Akane before walking back to her car where there was a different driver from last night."

"Don't worry we'll get that phone and find out who that driver was," said Deka.

"Well maybe we can help more," said Kaoru's butler walking over up with a list in his hand, "these are the usual agencies that most us use to hire staff members, full time or subs."

"Thanks this will help," said Kotoko, "Don't worry if she is involved we'll nail her ass."

"And also find out if anyone else is involved," said Deka.

"Thank you very much," said Kaoru. Both he and Hikaru watched the cops drive away before slowly walking back into the house. Hikaru sulked back to his chair and slumped into it.

"You got to do more about controlling your temper Hikaru," said Kaoru, "You keep shouting at her like that she'll look like the good guy."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," said Hikaru, "Every time I see her it just, it just…,"

"Hikaru you have to be the sane one in this situation. If you let yourself get mad like, she and whoever she's working with wins!" said Kaoru.

"You think someone's working for her?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm willing to bet the company on it," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So?" asked Wattan when Akane showed up at her apartment.

"She and the child are away being hidden somewhere. His brother doesn't even know where they're at," said Akane bitterly.

"Is there anyway we can lure her back out?" asked Wattan.

"I'm sure there might be someway," said Akane, "I just have to figure out how. Don't worry you'll get your second chance to not fail me. Because you don't want to fail me more then once, you got that!"

"Whatever," said Wattan, "You don't want to piss me off!" Both women glared at each other, both thinking that if it came to it, they would take the other down one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

WARNING CONTAINS SOME VIOLANCE

That night when Haruhi went to bed, she slept in the same room as her daughter that had a bed in it that was more her size. However she had a hard time falling asleep. Instead she just laid on her side watching Asami sleep. Her bed felt so lonely without Hikaru next to her. She kept waiting, wanting to feel him wrap his arms around her and snuggle up against her, usually followed by kisses on her neck or cheek. Sometimes it led to a little bit more.

She was soon drawn out of her little self pity party by the sound of Asami stirring. She sat up as she saw Asami tossing and turning in her sleep. She got up from her bed and walked over to Asami's sitting down on to it.

"Asami?" she whispered gently rubbing her daughter's back. Asami slowly sat up and hugged her mommy tight.

"Want Daddy," she mumbled in to Haruhi's night shirt.

"Shh, shh I know honey, I know," Haruhi whispered stroking her daughter's hair. No matter how many times Haruhi and Tamaki had tried to help find her something fun to do something would get her back to thinking about her daddy and would get her upset. When that happened, the only thing that would help calm her down was Tamaki's song.

"Want Daddy," Asami mumbled again.

"Shh, I told you Daddy will come back soon," said Haruhi.

"Want Daddy now!" said Asami.

"Shh, shh," said Haruhi. She wondered if it would be too hard to get Tamaki to sing her a song, "Do you want Tama to sing to you again?" Asami looked up at her.

"Can he?" she asked.

"I'll go ask okay?" said Haruhi. She gently got herself free from Asami's grip and walked out of the room. She silently walked back to Tamaki's room and knocked at the door, "Tamaki?" The door was immediately opened.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" he asked.

"I um hate to be a bother," said Haruhi, "But could you maybe um come and…,"

"Sing Asami to sleep again?" asked Tamaki smiling.

"Yeah that," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Tamaki. The two walked back to Asami's room where the little girl sat on her bed looking miserable.

"Hi Asami," said Tamaki as he walked over and picked her up. He immediately started to sing the angle song to her and walked her around the room until she fell back asleep again. "There all better." He laid her back down onto the bed and Haruhi managed to cover her with the blankets again.

"Thanks for that Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"No it's okay. It was no trouble at all really. Real happy to oblige," said Tamaki, "If she wakes up at all again and needs me to help calm her down please don't hesitate to come and get me. Even if you have to wake me up it's no big deal."

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

'It's no big deal. I was usually the one that got up if Izzy ever needed anything. Camille never really seemed to have the time. It was hard to wake her up sometimes if she didn't want to get up," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. It didn't really surprise her in the least. "You know if you really want your daughter to come home, you have every right to tell your wife to bring her home or go get her yourself. You don't have to wait for Camille to come home with her."

"I know but at the same time I don't want to make things complicated. I'd rather just wait for the two of them to come home on their own," said Tamaki.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway good night my dear," said Tamaki.

"Good night Tama," Haruhi was cut off by the shock of Tamaki wrapping his arms around her in a big hug.

"I hope you have sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Um thanks," said Haruhi waiting for Tamaki to let go. To her surprise he didn't let go right away. In fact the hug lasted close to five seconds before Tamaki finally let her go and walked back out to his room. Haruhi stayed where she was. Although she was more or less use to getting hugs from Tamaki even now, there just seemed something weird about that particular hug that was almost seemed like Tamaki didn't want to let her go. She decided she was too tired to worry about it now and climbed back into her bed to try and get some sleep before Asami woke up confusion and sad again.

'Good night Hikaru, I love you,' she thought.

* * *

Back at Kaoru's house, Hikaru laid in his bed rubbing his hand over the bare spot next to him. It felt so cold and empty without his wife with him. He couldn't really remember a night where he didn't have Haruhi sleeping next to him all wrapped up in his arms. Even the times he'd feel the need to sleep with Asami, somehow Haruhi always joined then either in her bed or in theirs. Maybe it was just that he didn't like being alone in his bed. When he was younger he'd mostly shared it with Kaoru. Then he married Haruhi and would always be sharing a bed with her. And when Asami came along, he'd sometimes share a bed with her.

'Maybe I just can't stand the idea of being alone,' he thought, 'God I hope those deceives do something to find this creep soon! I don't care if my house doesn't get rebuilt before that. It doesn't matter where we are as long as I have my wife and daughter back!'

* * *

"Thank you, appreciate your cooperation," said Akane hanging up her phone. She went and scratched off her list of different hiring agencies, "There that should do it."

"Akane who were you talking to?" asked her mother walking into the room.

"God do you have to pry into everything I do Mother!" Akane snapped jumping up from her seat. "You never give me a moment's peace!"

"Oh I'm sorry honey," said Yuka timidly.

"Well sorry is not going to cut it!" snapped Akane as she went and slapped her mother across the face. Yuka staggered back timidly. Akane's father use to beat her too.

"Honestly Mother you're so pathetic!" said Akane as she slapped her mother again, "Stay out of my business and then stuff like this doesn't have to happen to got it!"

"Yes dear, I'm sorry again," said Yuka as she walked off to the kitchen to get an ice pack for her swollen cheek.

* * *

"Oh thank you, you've been more then helpful!" Detective Deka said sarcastically as he slammed his phone down, "Fucking bullshit!"

"You having problems with the hiring agencies too?" asked Kotoko looking over at her partner from her desk.

"Yeah most of the ones I've called said I need a court order before they'll turn their records over to us," said Deka.

"Yeah I'm getting a lot of that too," said Kotoko, "I wonder why they would feel the need to know that unless some snot nose bitch with money threatened to have them all terminated if they did."

"That's rather presumptuous," said Deka.

"It would make sense especially if she's the one behind it," said Kotoko.

"You'll have to find something else to prove it, especially considering the fact that all we have on her is she was there when the building blew up. Even if every other time she's had a logical alibi, they're still logical alibis that any lawyer can dismissed. The only thing we have to go on is really our gut instincts. And we know instincts won't hold up in court against a pampered spoiled rich girl," said Deka.

"I know," said Kotoko, "I'm going to go take a breather and get some coffee. You want anything?"

"Nah I'm good," said Deka, "I'm going to stay here and keep working for a bit."

"Okay suit yourself," said Kotoko.

As she sat in the in the coffee shop thinking about what to do regarding the case she didn't see anyone walking up to her until she heard the person say hi to her. She looked up and saw to her pleasant surprise that it was Kaoru with his own coffee cup in his hand.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting coffee of course," said Kaoru sitting down across from her, "Any luck with the hiring agencies?"

"No, they won't release their information without a court order which we can't get unless we have valuable cause. And unidentified chauffer isn't a valuable cause," said Kotoko.

"Oh really," said Kaoru sipping his coffee, "Say um would you be totally against some private investigation?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kotoko.

"Well let's just say I know someone who doesn't need a court order to get any kind of information he wants," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Kaoru I realize this is scary for you and you want to protect your family. But this is police work and you really should let us do our job okay?" said Kotoko.

"I know and I am. But there's nothing wrong with us helping the case if need be?" asked Kaoru.

"Is it league?" asked Kotoko.

"Uh well I'd like to say he usually acts within the law, but then again I don't know how he usually works," Kaoru admitted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and that we even had this conversation," said Kotoko, "Instead I'm going to pretend that you and I happen to run into each other discussed what we're going to do once this case is over."

"I can pretend that easily," said Kaoru, "The first part already true anyway."

"Sounds good to me," said Kotoko, "I'll see you later. Remember we discussed what we're going to do after the case is over and nothing more."

"Oh yeah, and I think we're going to enjoy it,' said Kaoru. He was a little bit surprised when Kotoko leaned over and kissed him.

"Sounds good to me," she said before walking out of coffee shop.

* * *

"So tell me again why you stopped by so suddenly?" Kyoya asked as he and Hikaru sat together drinking tea.

"I'm trying to keep people from figuring out where Haruhi and Asami are. And I figured the best way to do that is to keep visiting all of you," said Hikaru. He knew he didn't have to lie Kyoya or keep information from him. Kyoya would just find out on his own and no one could keep secrets better then him.

"I see, and why did you send them to his home anyway?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I figured that the boss could use the company as long as he keeps denying that his wife is coming back with his daughter," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Kyoya right as his phone went off. Just then his phone went off, "Excuse me will you?"

"Yeah sure, I should get going anyway. I'm going to see how Haruhi and Asami are doing anyway," said Hikaru as he got up and left, "See you later Kyoya."

"Bye Hikaru," said Kyoya, "Oh hello Kaoru, your brother was just here. Hmm, what's that? Oh really? Hmm, that does sound interesting. I'm sure I can work on that no problem.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Asami look at the mess you're making," said Haruhi as Asami threw some of her new toys into a mud pile.

"Splash!" she shouted happily.

"You get all of these new toys and the first thing you do is make them all dirty," said Haruhi gathering up the toys.

"It's no big deal Haruhi," said Tamaki as he helped.

"Dirty dirty," sing Asami as she continued to dirty up her toys, "Dirty Daddy." Both Haruhi and Tamaki froze, "Daddy?"

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi.

"Want Daddy!" shouted Asami.

"On it!" said Tamaki picking Asami up and singing her the angle song and had her fall asleep. "There much better. It's her nap time anyway isn't it?"

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi. She looked down at her muddy cloths. How was it she was more dirty then Asami? "Can you put her to bed while I go take a shower?"

"Of course Haruhi," said Tamaki smiling at Asami as he carried her into the house.

"Thanks I may want to take a nap myself after I'm done with the shower," said Haruhi yawing.

* * *

"There sweet dreams Princess," said Tamaki as he tucked Asami in. He could soon hear the sound of a shower going in the next room. Tamaki took that as his signal to leave so Haruhi could have her privacy. He walked towards his stairs only to suddenly see Shima walking towards him

"Master Tamaki Master Hikaru is here," she said sternly.

"Oh Hikaru?" said Tamaki looking down the stairs to see Hikaru standing in the main hallway looking impatient. Tamaki quickly headed down. "Hello Hikaru, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just thought I drop by and say hi," said Hikaru looking towards the stairs, "How's everything here?"

"Just fine," said Tamaki.

"Where are Haruhi and Asami?" asked Hikaru.

"Well Haruhi's in the shower and Asami's taking a nap," said Tamaki.

"A nap?" said Hikaru, "Kind of early for one don't you think?"

"No, Haruhi said it was okay to put her asleep now," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Hikaru. He was a little bit disappointed. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay too long and it seemed like he may not get a chance to see his family while he was here. "How are they doing?"

"Asami misses you a lot. It seems like a lot of things remind her of you. Like just now we were outside playing in the dirt and somehow she got to thinking of you and started getting upset. That was one of the other reasons we went and put her down for her nap," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't see me then less she get upset."

"Oh now don't say that Hikaru," said Tamaki, "Maybe seeing you will help her relax more in knowing you'll come back every now and then."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I still can't see her at the moment," said Hikaru, "Or Haruhi for that matter. I know she can take a long time in the shower sometimes."

"Why not just stick around for a little Hikaru?" asked Tamaki.

"No I can't stay too long less I give too much away. Just let Haruhi know I was here and to give Asami a kiss for me alright?" said Hikaru as he turned to leave.

"Hikaru, I don't think you have to be this cautious about wanting to be around your family," said Tamaki.

"I don't know Boss. I have to do what I can to protect my family and if one of those things is not be around here too much. It's them this psycho really wants," said Hikaru as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned as she let the water hit her body. As much as she liked taking a shower she still couldn't help but feel that any moment Hikaru was going to sneak in and "take" one with her. "Oh Hikaru I miss you."

* * *

Tamaki sighed sadly as he came back up into Asami and Haruhi's bedroom and sat down on Asami's bed watching her asleep.

'Poor little girl, not getting to see her daddy merely because I help put her asleep a little bit early,' he thought guilty.

"Oh Tamaki," said Haruhi jumping as she came into a room in a bathrobe drying her hair.

"Oh Haruhi I'm sorry!" said Tamaki as he jumped up.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Haruhi.

"Well um you missed Hikaru," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"What!" said Haruhi.

"He came by for his casual visit, but when he realized both of you were preoccupied so he decided to leave to avoid suspicion," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi as she slumped down on her bed, "I wish he had told me he was coming over so I would be ready for him."

"Oh now Haruhi don't get upset. You know he can't do that. It has to seem casual enough so as not to arouse suspicion for whoever's attacking you," said Tamaki.

"Yeah but I wish I could have at least been more prepaid for him and not let Asami got to sleep a little bit early like this," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki as he walked over and hugged her.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi pushing him off of her, "I'm still in a bathrobe don't forget!"

"Oh right sorry!" said Tamaki, "Why don't I give you some time alone to get dressed!" He quickly ran out of the room.

'He can be so stupid sometimes,' Thought Haruhi as she got dressed, 'I hope he didn't happen to see my breasts when he hugged me like that! Hikaru would kill him.'

* * *

"So did you get to see Haruhi and Asami?" asked Kaoru when Hikaru got home.

"No, Haruhi was in the shower and Asami was taking a nap," said Hikaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kaoru, "It's too bad you can't have visits last long."

"Yeah," said Hikaru bitterly, "Apparently Asami's been getting upset over me not being there."

"I shouldn't be surprise," said Kaoru, "She loves you more then anything."

"You don't think it was stupid of me to send them to the Boss do you?" asked Hikaru.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Kaoru.

"Kyoya was asking me why I sent them there. And when I mentioned that I thought it would bring the Boss some company with his bitch of a wife and their daughter gone, it got me to thinking. You don't think the Boss would try using Haruhi and Asami as a substitute for those two not being there do you?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru was quite for a moment as he thought about it.

"Well um he might subconsciously. You know he's always looking to turn people around him into a family," he said.

"Well no offence or anything Haruhi and Asami were my family first and I don't really want to share them even if the person's a friend of mine!" said Hikaru.

"Okay Hikaru calm down," said Kaoru.

"Sorry this whole situation is getting me even more upset then usual," said Hikaru.

"I bet but you still got to control your temper. It because of that that the cops are having a hard time getting close to Akane to see if they can find something to nail her," said Kaoru. Hikaru sighed mad about that.

"Haruhi would probably say something just like that," said Hikaru.

"Are you going to try and see them tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"Not tomorrow but soon. I don't want it to make it too obvious where Haruhi and Asami are," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Ok honey here we go," said Haruhi as she went and dipped her daughter's toes into the pool. Asami giggled and started kicking the water with her feet. Haruhi giggled as well and pulled her out again, "Ready to go again?"

"Again!" said Asami as Haruhi went and dipped Asami's toes into the pool again. Asami kicked up a storm again. "Again!" she shouted with delight.

"She sure looks like she's having fun," said Tamaki as he sat down next to Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Splash Tama!" Asami shouted as she splashed Tamaki.

"Ah, yes that's a lot of fun sweetie," said Tamaki shielding himself.

"Sorry Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Tamaki, "You two are making my life anything but boring and lonely here with my family gone." He leaned his face closer to Haruhi, making her feel just a slight bit uncomfortable, "I know you've been through Hell right now Haruhi but you've truly made my life a lot happier by being here with Asami."

"Uh you're welcome," said Haruhi.

"Oh hello Master Hikaru," said Shima as Hikaru walking into the house.

"Hello," said Hikaru.

"It's been a while since your last visit hasn't it?" said Shima.

"Yeah well have to do what I can to protect my family," said Hikaru. "Where are they by the way?"

"Outside by the pool," said Shima.

* * *

"Oh?" asked Hikaru as he raced to the pool where to his surprise he found Tamaki and Haruhi sitting next together with their faces just mere inches apart.

"Ewe no kissing," he heard Asami say.

"What's going on out here?!" he shouted as he stormed out towards the two to them. Both Haruhi and Tamaki turned around startled by Hikaru's shouting.

"Hikaru!' said Haruhi.

"Daddy?" said Asami trying to look around her mother at her father.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?!" snapped Hikaru.

"Hikaru calm down," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"Calm down?" said Hikaru, "Here I am trying to keep you safe and you're being all sweet on this guy!"

"I am not!" said Haruhi.

"Daddy no yell," said Asami scared.

"Now look what you've done! You've scared Asami!" said Haruhi.

"Mommy no yell," said Asami.

"Will you take Asami upstairs?" Haruhi asked handing Asami to nearby maid.

"Huh, oh sure," said maid. She raced away back to the house happy for an excuse to get away from the controversy.

"Daddy?" said Asami confused as the maid carried her away.

"Should I go too?" asked Tamaki timidly as he stood up, "I can go sing Asami the angle song to help calm her down."

"No!" said Hikaru, "You are no longer aloud to sing that stupid song to her!"

"Why not!" said Haruhi, "It helps calm her down when she's upset over missing you!"

"Yes, I always use it calm down Izzy, that's it," said Tamaki, "I mean Asami's not Izzy but she's definitely helping me not to miss her so much."

"Are you saying you're merely using my daughter as a replacement for your own daughter!" said Hikaru, "God why didn't I realize you were going to do something like this before! I should have known you'd try to use my family to replace yours!"

"No that's not it at all!" said Tamaki, "Especially since Izzy and Camille are going to be coming back home any day now and…,"

"No they're not!" shouted Hikaru, "Face the facts Boss, your wife left you and is never coming back! And if you really want your daughter back you're going to have to just buckle down and fight for her! End of story!"

_SLAP_

"Stop being so rude Hikaru!" said Haruhi slapping her husband across the face, "I know you're stressed and have a quick temper but right now you are seriously over reacting! I've barley seen you since we've come here and when I do you pick a fight with me and Tamaki! If you're going to act so childish then you can just leave until you can learn to calm down!" Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, we'll see how long that takes then won't we!" he said bitterly as he stormed towards the front doors.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, what were you thinking?" asked Tamaki.

"He had no right to talk to you like that Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"But you didn't have to slap him did you?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi sighed as she rubbed her hair and sat down on a chair.

"This isn't really the most easiest of situations right now! And I don't like the idea that him yelling at you like that isn't really helping!" she said.

"He's only doing this out of love. He might be jealous of us sort of," said Tamaki, "But in either case do you really want to see your marriage ruined because of this? You do that and that criminal wins!"

"You're right!" said Haruhi, "Oh god what have I done! I slapped my husband and told him to leave! I got to stop him before he leaves, Hikaru!"

* * *

'Can't believe she'd side with that moron like that!' Hikaru thought as he got into his car and started to drive off. 'Here I am trying to keep her safe and she's sitting around flirting with that jerk! He's always had a thing for her! He's always found her cute big brown eyes or her utterly adorable smile and her, her, oh my god! What the hell am doing?!' He slammed on the breaks and jumped out his car, running back to the house as fast as he could. He had just reached the front door when Haruhi opened it and ran out still in her bathing suite.

"Hikaru!" she shouted running to him. Hikaru immediately grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her tight. The two of them stood there for a long time just holding each other.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi finally whispered, "I'm sorry I slapped you and yelled at you!"

"No I'm sorry I overreacted to you and the boss! I shouldn't have gotten to jealous of you and him being together like that! It was my idea for you two to come here in the first place!" Hikaru whispered back. He quickly started kissing her fast and furious, "I guess it's just this so crazy situation is getting the best of me!"

"Me too!" said Haruhi in between kisses, "God Hikaru I just want this whole thing to end!"

"I know me too," said Hikaru finally pulling away from Haruhi and looking her in the eyes, "I'll try to find some excuse to come over here more often to see you because I really do think its best you and Asami remain in hiding. God I hate it though. And not just because I thought the boss was trying to steal you away from me!"

"Well you wouldn't be totally wrong Hikaru," said Tamaki. Both looked up at the doors where he stood looking ashamed, "You were right with a lot of things. I think I was sort of looking at Haruhi and Asami as a substitute for my family."

"Boss I didn't mean all of that," said Hikaru, "You know how I get when I loose my temper."

"No you were right with a lot of things. It's over between me and Camille and the only way I'm going to be able to see my daughter again is by finally confronting her and putting my foot down to say to her I want her back," said Tamaki.

"Boss, I am sorry about all of that," said Hikaru.

"No it's okay," said Tamaki, "I needed a wake up call. And I think one of the ways to help with that is to have Haruhi and Asami leave."

"Leave?" said Haruhi, "Where were would we go?"

"I'm going to call Mori and see if he can put you up. He'd probably be more suited to protect you should you be attacked anyway and he's got two sons a bit older then Asami whom she can play with it," said Tamaki.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi.

"That might work," said Hikaru, "Are you going to be okay alone again Boss?"

"Yeah, it'll give me more time to focus on finally getting Izzy back," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Hikaru, "Well we should at least get you out that swim suite Haruhi."

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi looking down at herself. She took her husband's hand and headed in with him. They were soon distracted by the sound of something smashing through the window. All three looked up and saw toy flying from a window.

"What the?" said Tamaki picking it up.

"Asami!" said Haruhi as she and Hikaru raced into the house. When they ran into the room they found Asami throwing toys all around.

"Daddy! Want Daddy!" she kept screaming as the maid cowered near the door.

"Asami!" Haruhi shouted at her daughter, "Stop that right now!" Asami looked towards the door immediately dropped her toy when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she shouted running towards him her arms stretched out far. Hikaru had her up in his arms faster then anyone could blink hugging her tight.

"Oh I've missed you honey," he said.

"Asami what did you do to this window!" said Haruhi walking over to the broken window.

"It wasn't all her fault she threw a toy at me while I was standing near a window and I fumbled with it and I accidentally dropped it," said the maid timidly.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "We'll pay for the window right Hikaru?" Hikaru didn't say anything. He was too busy holding Asami tight.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Asami ever. But can you do me a favor sweetie?" asked Hikaru.

"You're not going away again are you Daddy?" asked Asami.

"Well no not really," said Hikaru, "But you know Ryota and Taro? I heard they've haven't been having a lot of fun recently and Uncle Mori would really like it if you came over and show them how to have some fun. Could you do that?"

"But what about you Daddy?" asked Asami.

"Oh I'll come by and visit whenever I can. But I need you to worry about making sure your friends are having fun okay?" said Hikaru.

"Will you come and play sometimes too?" asked Asami.

"Of course I will," said Hikaru, "I was going to here too but you were always asleep. That's why Daddy was never able to play. But I will try to come over more okay?"

"Otay," said Asami hugging her daddy. Haruhi smiled at the two to them.

* * *

"Are you really going to be okay with us gone Tamaki?" asked Haruhi as she and Asami got ready to leave for Mori's house.

"Yes I will be now that I've been able to face reality and now I have something to do with trying to get custody of Izzy and probably officially filing for divorce from Camille," said Tamaki.

"If you need any help please call," said Haruhi.

"Sure Haruhi, thank you," said Tamaki. Haruhi handed Asami to Hikaru and walked over to Tamaki.

"Seriously Tamaki, thank you so much for all you were willingly to do for us while we were here." she said softly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned back around and looked at Hikaru. He looked like he was about to say something but then soften his face.

"He deserved that I think," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. The three of them waved to Tamaki as they took off.

* * *

Mori, his sons and his wife Hanae were waiting for the three of them at the front door when they arrived at the Morinozuka mansion.

"Hi welcome," said Hanae giving Haruhi a hug.

"Thanks for taking us in," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Hanae, "We'll protect you here."

"Yeah," said Mori. Asami immediately ran over to Mori's sons.

"My daddy say that your daddy say you two need to play more. Let's go!" she said. Both boys looked up confused at their father.

"Go and play," said Mori. The two boys shrugged their shoulders and walked back into the house followed by Asami.

"Yay!" she said.

"Play nice," said Haruhi. She looked over at Hikaru. "Did you want to sneak out now?"

"Um," said Hikaru thinking, "probably should. Let's just hope that she doesn't notice and gets upset about it this time around." He kissed Haruhi good-bye. "I'll try to come around more often this time. I promise."

"Thank you Hikaru. I love you," said Haruhi.

"I love you too," said Hikaru hurrying off to the car.

* * *

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he typed on his keyboard. Just then his phone went off, "Yes Kaoru?"

"Any luck Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm no, it may help if I had more to go on with that the woman looked liked," said Kyoya, "However I will say this it doesn't look like any of the local hiring agencies have hired any new female chauffeurs recently that anyone didn't already know about."

"Well that's good right? That should prove there's something else going on with Akane right?" asked Kaoru.

"Well it would be enough to bring her in for questioning," said Kyoya, "Of course with that said Ms. Settou's lawyer could argue that the police got these records illegal and have them thrown out of court."

"Well then how are we going to show them this information?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru, just because I know how to point out facts it doesn't mean I don't know how to possibly get things done," said Kyoya.

"Or how to get people upset about nothing," said Kaoru, "Look just make sure you do it legally. I don't want to put Kotoko or her partner into an awkward situation."

"Don't worry I will," said Kyoya.

"Good thank you," said Kaoru.

"You'll be getting laid by this woman soon enough Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Oh thanks Kyoya," said Kaoru.

* * *

"**So Still No Ideas As To Where He's Hiding Out His Wife And Kid**?" Wattan asked Akane through her niece's laptop.

"**No, I've Been Trying To Follow Him But All He Does Everyday Is Visit His Idiotic But Rather Attractive Friends," **typed Akane.

"**Maybe They're Hiding At One Of Those Houses," **typed Wattan, talking as she typed.

"**No He's Not That Stupid. We Got To Think Of Something To Lure Her Out And The Only Way We're Going To Do That Is By Making Her Think The Person's Who's Been Trying To Attack Them Is Caught," **typed Akane.

"**Well What If We Just Had a Group Claim To Be The Ones Try To Turn Themselves In?" **said Wattan out loud as she typed.

"**That's Not A Bad Idea. In Fact I Think I Got A Really Good Idea To Really Lure Them Out. The Bitch Wife Has A Transvestite For A Father. What If We Had A Few People Attack Him Claiming To Be The Ones Behind It?" **typed Akane. Wattan read the message out loud enough so Aina could hear what she was saying.

"**That's A Great Idea!" **she heard her aunt say out loud as well as she typed, **"I Know Just The Guys To Do IT. You'll Have To Pay Them A Pretty Hefty Fee Though."**

"**That's Fine. That Shouldn't Be Too Big Of A Problem. But I Think This Will Be A Good Idea As To Get The Two Of Them Out And At The Same Time Keep Hurting Them The Same Way They Hurt Us!"** typed Akane.

Wattan laughed.

"Oh yeah I'll soon rolling in the money!" she said happily.

"But are they really going to have to hurt a person to do it!" said Aina. She felt so powerless and conflicted. What was the right thing to do in this situation? Either way someone was going to get hurt, either herself or some people who apparently wouldn't mind seeing her dead.

'Mom, what do I do?' she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay and that's the last check," said Akane as she wrote it out to give to another man sitting in Wattan's apartment. He looked it over before looking back over at Akane.

"And we're going to be able to use some of this before we go to prison?" he asked.

"Yes of course," said Akane, "Plus I'm having one of my lawyers represent you in your trial to help reduce your sentences."

"Hmm, nice," said one of the other men. The other three men all nodded their heads.

"What about me?" asked the one girl in the group who was supposed to represent Wattan as the woman who attacked Haruhi.

"Don't worry everything's going to be taken care of," said Akane, "Besides you look enough like Wattan that it should work."

"Okay then," said the woman.

"And should this thing work at luring out the bitch and her child you will be paid a lot more. So let's hope this works out right?" said Akane.

"So where does this guy work exactly?" asked one of the men.

"Rocking Ranka," said Akane, "His stupid son-in-law bought it for him after he married his daughter. Apparently it's the most popular Transvestite bar in all Tokyo and even popular with non transvestite people."

"Yeah I think I've been there. The guy who runs it is crazy sometimes!" said one of the men.

"But he's still a sissy and should have no problem kicking his ass," said Wattan.

"Whatever," said another guy. Wattan nodded and happen to noticed Aina walking out of her room dressed in black heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"It's my mother's birthday. I thought I'd go and pay her some respect," said Aina

"Is it really?" said Wattan, "Man she'd be old if she was still alive today."

"Hmm," said Aina as she walked out the door.

"Man that red hair is an eye sore," said Akane, "When I have custody of her I am so going to dye it."

"Not a bad idea and maybe get her contacts for those ugly golden eyes of hers," said Wattan.

"I think she's pretty," said the woman.

"Well no one asked you," said Wattan.

* * *

"Hello Aina," said the kind shopkeeper as Aina walked into the store.

"Hi, I'm here to get some flowers for my mother," said Aina.

"Oh I see," said the shopkeeper as he went and brought out some nice looking roses for her, "Didn't you say your mother said your red hair reminds her of roses?"

"Yeah that's right," said Aina as she pulled out her secret purse to help pay for the roses.

"No no sweetie if they're for your mother, they're on the house," said the shopkeeper handing them to her.

"Thank you," said Aina bowing with respect.

"Isn't your aunt going with you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh no she's uh busy," said Aina.

"Oh well would you like a ride to the cemetery?" asked the shopkeeper.

"No, I should be okay," said Aina walking out of the shop.

'It's not right for an eight year old to be out on her own like this. I don't think her aunt should remain her guardian,' thought the shopkeeper. He remembered Aina's mother. Back when she was still alive she and Aina lived in a much nicer area of the neighborhood in a much nicer apartment. Aina's mother did everything she could for her daughter and would never allow her to wonder around too much alone. Her aunt was no good at all.

* * *

"Hi Mom," said Aina as she walked up to her mother's grave marker and put the flowers down in front of her, "Happy birthday. Look I brought you some roses like you like. The shopkeeper was really nice to give them to me for free. I know that's not really right but well I need to save what money I can. I'll make it up to him another way I'm sure. By the way Mom, can I ask you something?"

* * *

Ranka sighed as he walked among the rows of grave markers until he got to his beloved wife's marker.

"Hello Kotoko, how have you been dear?" he asked placing the flowers down, "I'm afraid things aren't going well for our dear Haruhi or our granddaughter Asami. Someone's trying to kill them! Can you believe that? Who would have thought that anyone would want to hurt a little girl? And right now the two of them are in hiding. I don't even know where they are nor can I contact them. But I suppose it's for the best until they find the person who's responsible for this. Hikaru seems to think he knows who did it but it doesn't seem like anything can actually point to her as the culprit. Hmm, we shall see what happens in the meantime I suppose."

"…and I really don't think they should be allowed to hurt anyone like that," he suddenly heard a small voice from behind him. He turned over to the row behind him and could vaguely make out the figure of a child behind him standing in front of another marker. "Mom I'm so confused and sacred right now. I don't know what to do!"

"Um excuse me?" said Ranka poking his head above the marker "Is everything okay here?" Aina looked up at the person looking at her. Aina couldn't tell if the person was a man or a woman.

"I'm uh just trying to ask my mother for advice on something," she said.

"Oh I see," said Ranka, "Sorry to have interrupted you my dear. I'll try to keep quite while I talk to my wife."

"Did you say your wife?" asked Aina. Ranka laughed.

"Yes dear, I'm a transvestite or a crossed-dresser," he said.

"Oh I see," said Aina, "Wait do you know about a transvestite bar called Rocking Ranka?" Ranka looked surprised.

"Well yes as a matter of fact I own it," he said. He walked around towards the other roe closer to Aina, "Why do you ask dear?"

Aina bit her lip before looking back at her mother grave.

"Mom what should I do?" she asked again. Ranka looked at the little girl confused for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"Sir," she said, "I…," Before she could finish Ranka's cell phone went off in his purse.

"Yes?" he asked pulling it out, "Oh really? Well I should be right there." He looked back down at little Aina, "Listen dear I hate to be rude but I have to leave real fast. Something's come up at my bar apparently. But if you want my advice I think it's best to do the right thing even if it means something bad happening to you because sometimes a good deed is its own reward." He smiled at her before walking away. Aina watched him walk off before looking back at her mother's marker.

"Mom, do you believe him?" she asked. Finally she got up and tried to run after Ranka who got into a car and drove off. Aina looked around furious.

'What do I do? What do I do?' she thought in a panic.

"Hey Aina here you are," she suddenly heard the voice of her friend the shopkeeper pulling up into the commentary parking lot, "Did you get to pay your respect to your mother?"

"Yes and I now I have to do something important!" she said running over to his car.

"Everything okay?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Do you know where the Rocking Ranka bar is?" asked Aina. The shopkeeper was puzzled.

"Why do you need to go there?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to the owner," said Aina.

"Well if you want I can give you a lift. I was heading that way myself on my way to see my sister and I can drop you off if you want," said the shopkeeper.

"Oh thank you," said Aina getting into the car.

* * *

"Well here we are," said the shopkeeper after they pulled up to the bar. The bar was in a building among other business near a parking garage, "Do you want me to wait for you or try to pick you up on my way back?"

"No that's okay, I can just take the bus home," said Aina getting out of the car.

"Do you need some bus fair?" asked the shopkeeper.

"No I should be okay," said Aina. She was about to walk towards the car when she happen to see Ranka in his car pull up into the garage. Aina ran after him into the garage as fast as she could.

"Excuse me!" she shouted as Ranka as he got out of his car. Ranka jumped when he saw the same little girl from the commentary running up towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Aina took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"I, was trying to warn you back at the commentary! You're in danger! There are some people coming to beat you up!" she said.

"I'm sorry?" said Ranka confused.

"I don't know when but some people are coming here to hurt you!" said Aina.

"Well why would they want to do that?" asked Ranka.

"Easy, because you're a fucking faggot!"

Ranka whirled around to see a group of five emerge from the shadows all wearing some sort of dragon masks. Some held weapons in their hands. One of them he regionalized as the same mask worn by the person who had tried to kidnap his granddaughter and hurt his own daughter.

"Run!" Ranka shouted at the little girl as his attackers advanced at him.

Aina ran out the parking lot and looked around. There had to be more she could do to help that man. Those people could kill him! Then she saw a pay phone. She ran over and put money into it.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's a man dressed as a woman getting attacked by some people in masks!" said Aina.

"I'm sorry?" said the operator.

"There's a man being attacked by a group of people in a parking garage. It's near the bar Rocking Ranka!" said Aina, "They may kill him!"

"Okay calm down," said the operator, "What's your name?" Aina was a little bit scared to give her name. What if the man's daughter and her husband found out about her through this call and then sent someone to kill her like her mother. Just then she saw a bus pull up. Panicked she hung up and ran off to catch the bus instead.

"Hello?" said the operator.

* * *

Two police officers ran into the garage and looked around trying to see any signs of a fight or struggle.

"Hello?" one called out, "Is there anyone in here?"

"Over here," called out a somewhat feminine voice. The two cops followed the voice.

"Anyone hurt over here?" one asked.

"Well I may have broken a nail," they heard the voice say as they neared it. They stopped dead in their tracks when they found Ranka standing on top of a pile of people all looking severely beaten up, "Although I do think these people may have more then a few broken nails."


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I must say Mr. Fujioka you sure know how to handle yourself pretty well," said Kotoko down at the station.

"Yes well growing up as a single father having to protect his little girl from perverted boys one must learn how to handle themselves," said Ranka looking at his hand with the broken nail, "Oh it took me so long to book that manicure!"

"Uh-huh," said Kotoko. She pulled out one of the dragon masks in a bag, "Now are you certain this is the same mask worn during the previous attacks on your family?"

"From what I saw yes!" said Ranka, "it was worn by the woman!"

"You mean the only one that didn't have to go to the hospital?" asked Kotoko.

"I maybe dressed as a woman but that still doesn't mean its okay for me to beat up a woman," said Ranka.

"I see," said Kotoko, "We're still going to have your son-in-law come in and confirm that it's that same mask as well." As if on cue Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room.

"Ranka are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"No!" said Ranka holding up his hand, "Look at my nails!"

"Damn you got those chipped badly," said Kaoru looking them over. Kotoko cleared her throat.

"Um Hikaru?" she said holding up the dragon mask, "Recognize this at all?" Hikaru's face turned white as he grabbed it. He remembered where he had seen that mask. Both on the security tapes of Haruhi getting attacked and worse coming face to face with it the day the person tried to kidnap his daughter.

"Is this for real?!" he said.

"It was worn by one of the attackers of your father-in-law," said Kotoko, "The only one we didn't have to get sent to the hospital to get treated. We did have to bandage her up a little."

"Her?" said Hikaru.

"Yep that one was worn by a woman," said Ranka.

"Where is she?!" said Hikaru.

"Relax," said Kotoko, "She's being held in one of the interaction rooms at the moment."

"I want to fucking see her!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah yeah I bet," said Kotoko motioning him to follow him down the hall where they saw a young woman in a hoody with a band-aid on her forehead and sulking.

"What's her name?" asked Hikaru.

"Yui Kawari," said Kotoko.

"Why did she do this?" asked Hikaru.

"We're about ready to find out," said Kotoko as she walked into the room, "Hello Yui. Looks like you got quite the nasty bump on your head huh?"

"I want charges pressed against that sissy!" snapped Yui, "Look what he did to me!"

"Yes and why did he do that to you exactly?" asked Kotoko smugly. "It didn't have anything to do with the fact that you two were about to beat up that poor man?"

"That man is an embarrassment towards society!" said Yui, "He and his kind are corrupting society!"

"Is that why you also attacked his daughter and granddaughter?" asked Kotoko.

"Did you know his daughter dressed like a boy in high school? What kind of thing do you think she was going to teach to her daughter exactly?" said Yui, "That it's alright to dress like something you're not?!"

"So you were the one that did this?" asked Kotoko showing her photos of Haruhi after she was attacked. She studied the woman's face as she looked at the photos. She almost looked shocked at the sight.

"I didn't think I hurt her that badly!" she said.

"Oh really?" said Kotoko, "Did you know she lost a baby because of that?!"

"She did?" said Yui sounding surprised, "Well better then her raising a child that would think it's alright to cross-dress!"

"Is that why you told her to stop poising the world with her ill-gotten offspring after you attacked her?" asked Kotoko.

"Damn straight," said Yui.

"Hmm," said Kotoko as she walked out of the room. She looked over at Hikaru.

"That's not what she said after she attacked Haruhi," he said.

"No shit," said Kotoko, "I don't think she's the person who really did those attacks."

"Then why is she claiming to be the one?" asked Hikaru.

"Not sure," said Kotoko, "Maybe if we find that little girl who warned your father-in-law we may have something more to go on."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I suppose the best place to start is by going back to the cemetery where he first met her," said Kotoko.

"I'm going with you!" insisted Hikaru.

"Um no," said Kotoko, "This is police work remember?"

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "Of course it's been a long time since I last paid my respects to my late mother-in-law." Kotoko groaned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and warn you if you get too much in my way I will have to arrest you got it!" she said walking out towards her partner's desk. Kaoru was standing next to him showing him a list.

"What's this?" asked Kotoko.

"A list that says that none of the hiring agencies have hired any new female drivers recently," said Deka.

"Please tell me you got this legally," said Kotoko looking up at Kaoru.

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"Good, I hate to have thrown this out due to it not being legal," said Kotoko.

"Your would-be girlfriend isn't too nice is she?" said Hikaru walking up to Kaoru.

"What did you do?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"Nothing," said Hikaru, "Just thought we should go pay some respect to Haruhi's mother don't you think?"

"You're not are you?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru merely smirked at him as he walked out.

* * *

"Okay he said she was about a row behind Kotoko Fujioka," said Kotoko when she and Deka arrived at the cemetery and looked around.

"According to Mr. Fujioka it's right about here and oh my god!" said Deka when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru in front of Kotoko's marker. "You got to be kidding me!"

"I see you guys come one step near this row where we're at and you are dead got it!" said Kotoko as she and Deka headed down.

"Look here's a marker with roses," said Deka. He looked up at the name, "Yuina Iko huh?"

"Hikaru don't we know that name from somewhere?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think we do, but where?" asked Hikaru.

"Hey look at the flowers," said Kotoko pointing towards the wrapping that surrounded them. It had a shop's name on it. "Nice Guys' Groceries." She looked up over one of the markers at Hikaru and Kaoru. "I better not see you two following us you got that!"

"Follow you where?" asked the two.

"I don't know what to do about those two," said Kotoko as she and Deka left.

"Hey Kaoru are you thirsty or hungry?" asked Hikaru.

"A little I think," said Kaoru.

"You want to go to the store and get something?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hello how can I help you today?" asked the kindly shopkeeper as Kotoko and Deka walked into the store. Both held up their badges.

"Did you sell any roses today to a little girl with red hair today?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh!" he said, "Plese tell me she's alright!"

"Well we just want to talk to her," said Kotoko.

"About what?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Did she get her roses here?" asked Kotoko.

"Look I don't know what anyone told you but I gave her those roses for free willingly. There were for her mother," said the shopkeeper.

"Well that's fine but that's not what we need to talk to her about. Now do you know where she lives?" asked Deka.

"Yes she lives in one of the more shabby apartment buildings in the neighborhood towards the east side with her pitiful excuse for an aunt. You can see them from here," said the shopkeeper. He led them outside and pointed towards the buildings. "There are some real bad eggs that live in those buildings. The girl actually used to live in one of those buildings with her mother before she died." He pointed at some nicer buildings towards the west.

"Do you know what apartment she lives in?" asked Kotoko.

"I think its one of the bottom ones, though I don't know the exact number. She's talked about having to lug huge things for her aunt down stars."

"Like what?" asked Deka.

"Not sure, but her aunt's not one of the most respectable or trustworthy of people in the neighborhood unlike the girl's mother," said the shopkeeper.

"You got a name for the aunt?" asked Deka.

"Wattan Kosodoro I think," said the shopkeeper.

"Thanks," said Kotoko, "What's her name by the way?"

"Aina Iko," said the shopkeeper.

"Thank you," said Kotoko. She looked over to try and see if she could see Hikaru and Kaoru around before she and Deka headed towards the building.

* * *

"Do you think she saw us?" asked Hikaru.

"Well possibly but she seems willing to be over look certain things," said Kaoru.

"Only because she wants to bang you," said Hikaru as he got out of the car and followed.

* * *

"Here we go," said Deka pointing towards the mailboxes and saw Wattan's name, "Apartment 7 in the sub-level."

"They have those?" said Kotoko as the two of them headed down towards the bottom floor and towards the last apartment. "Man this place is dirty!"

* * *

Aina sat at her table lost in thought all alone. Her aunt and the other mean lady wasn't there when she got home. She wasn't sure where they were but figured the least she knew the better. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Aina Iko?" asked a voice on the other side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you please open the door?" asked the voice. Aina cautiously opened the door to see two strangers in front of the door.

"Hi," said Kotoko kneeling down towards her level, "Is your aunt home?"

"No," said Aina timidly.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" asked Kotoko.

"No, are you here to buy something?" asked Aina.

"No we're here to talk to you," Kotoko said, "See we're police officers and…,"

"Police?!" said Aina. She immediately took off running scared down the hallway.

"Hey wait!" said Kotoko as she and Deka ran after her.

* * *

"So which way did they do?" asked Hikaru looking around.

"I'm not sure," said Kaoru as he studied the mailbox names.

"Hey stop!" they both heard Deka shout from a set of stairs. Both looked over to see a little girl running up the stairs fast. Hikaru ran over and caught her up in arms.

"Oh whoa whoa there," he said. Aina looked up and screamed. She struggled desperately in the man's arms.

"Whoa, whoa calm down," said Hikaru. Aina reached over and bit his hand.

"Ah!" he screamed letting the girl go who immediately ran back to the cops.

"I'll go with you! I'll go with you I promise just don't let that man near me!" Aina shouted looking over at Hikaru, "He'll kill me!"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The four adults looked at each other confused as poor Aina huddled behind Deka's leg holding onto his pants in fear. Deka could feel her trembling against him.

"What is she talking about?" Kotoko asked looking over at Hikaru.

"I have no idea!" said Hikaru, "I've never even seen this girl before, though I am feeling a little bit tempted to kill her at the moment!"

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"She bit me!" said Hikaru, "I think my hand's bleeding!" Aina ducked behind Deka terrified.

'Aunt Wattan was right!' she thought.

"Hmm," said Kotoko looking back over towards Aina as she walked over towards her and Deka. "Honey, what makes you think that man's going to kill you?"

"My, my aunt told me he would," said Aina timidly.

"You're aunt?" asked Kotoko, "Why would she tell you something like that?"

"Uh well um," said Aina looking over at Hikaru unsure. She motioned Kotoko and Deka towards her and whispered, "I can't tell you around him."

"Okay um would you be okay if you came to our police station to talk about it?" asked Kotoko.

"Am I in trouble?" Aina asked.

"No, not that I know of," said Kotoko.

"Um okay," said Aina, "Just keep both of them away from me."

"Sure we will," said Deka leading Aina to her car.

"So then I guess this means we're not allowed to come down to the station?" asked Kaoru.

"No, we're probably going to want to talk to her after we figure out why she thinks you two would want to kill her."

"Well you know her mother's name actually sounds a bit familiar from someone we use to know," said Kaoru.

"Okay, see you back at the station," said Kotoko following Deka and Aina. Hikaru kept watching Aina as she was helped into the car and driven off.

"Her hair sure looked ours didn't it?" he said.

"Yeah I guess," said Kaoru, "Come on let's go."

* * *

"So Aina what do you know about the Hitachiins?" asked Kotoko as the two of them sat together and Aina colored.

"They're fashion designers. They make a lot of cloths," said Aina.

"And how is it that your aunt made you think they're going kill you?" asked Kotoko.

"She told me that if they ever found out about me that they killed me. They were the ones that killed my mother," said Aina.

* * *

"What?!" said Hikaru as he Kaoru and Deka all stood on the other side of the two-way-mirror.

"Hikaru shh!" said Kaoru, "Remember? She can't know we're here."

"But why is she now claiming that we killed her mother?!" said Hikaru.

"Let's let Kotoko find out," said Deka.

* * *

"How did they kill your mother?" asked Kotoko.

"They made it seemed like she tripped and fell, but in reality she was pushed by someone they hired so she wouldn't ruin them," said Aina.

"And how would she ruin them?" asked Kotoko.

"Because she was going to make them look bad," said Aina.

"What was she going to do?" asked Kotoko.

"She was going to tell them about me," said Aina.

"Why would it matter if they knew about you?" asked Kotoko. Aina looked at the mirror.

"He's really not out there is he?" she asked.

"Hang on a sec," said Kotoko as she got up and walked out, "If I tell her you're not there and she tells me everything, do I have your word you won't do anything rash?"

"Sure," said Kaoru, "We still have no idea who she is."

"Any luck at remembering how you know your mother?" asked Kotoko.

"No, but I'm sure if we slip the name to one of our friends he can find it easily," said Kaoru.

"Well okay," said Kotoko, "Just remember try to keep cool." She walked back into the room. "It's safe to talk dear."

"You're sure?" asked Aina.

"Aina I promise you, you are safe here no matter what," said Kotoko, "No one is going to hurt you." Aina took a deep breath.

"Okay, my aunt told me that one of the twins, Hikaru is my father," she said softly. Hikaru, Kaoru. Deka and Kotoko's mouths all dropped.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Kotoko.

"My aunt told me that my mother use to work for the Hitachiins and well the one called Hikaru mistook her for his girlfriend Haruhi one by mistake and had sex with her. That's how she got pregnant with me," said Aina.

"Your aunt told you all of this?" asked Kotoko. Aina nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back again," said Kotoko as she got up and walked out the door. The minute she walked out she stormed over towards Hikaru.

"Care to tell me why that little girl is claming you raped her mother?!" she asked.

"I have no idea!" said Hikaru looking at the little girl who was claiming to be her daughter.

"Wait I think I remember who her mother is!" said Kaoru, "When she said her mother use to work for us and looked like Haruhi, I figured it out. I think her mother did use to work for us as a maid and she did sort of resemble Haruhi. We'd probably have to check some records of past employees but it shouldn't be too hard to find if she's the girl I'm thinking of. Mainly since I think she was one Mom really liked and was hoping to make an assistant before she left us."

"But I didn't rape her!" said Hikaru. He looked back at the little girl. Even he couldn't deny that she did look a bit like him and Kaoru.

"Could her aunt be lying to her?" asked Deka, "You remember what that clerk said about the woman."

"Could we maybe do a DNA test with her and Hikaru to find out if he really is her father?" asked Kaoru.

"That may not be a bad idea," said Kotoko, "You willingly to do that?"

"Sure," said Hikaru, "Where do you want me to do it?"

"Well I'm sure if you want to do a swab or a sample of hair we can do that," said Deka.

"Sure," said Hikaru as he pulled out a piece. Deka was quite to wrap it in a towel. Kotoko walked back into the room with Aina.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, "Listen I was wondering something. Could I get a sample of your hair for our files? It's to help keep you safe."

"Um sure," said Aina as she pulled one out and handed it to her. Kotoko also quickly wrapped it in a cloth.

"Okay I'll be right back again," she said running out of the room and handed her cloth to Deka as well.

"How long will this take?" asked Hikaru.

"At least two or three days depending on how busy the lap is," said Kotoko.

"Well would it be bad if we had a friend to it?" asked Kaoru.

"If you feel the need to you can," said Kotoko, "I actually got two strands here." She carefully handed one to Kaoru. Hikaru also handed him one and Kaoru wrapped them in his handkerchief.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll see if Kyoya can get these taken care of as well."

"Sure," said Hikaru looking back into the room with Aina in it, "I um don't suppose there's any way I could talk to her alone for a moment? You can have a police officer in there with me or something." Deka and Kotoko both looked at each other.

"I'll stay with him," said Deka.

"Okay, I'll go just drop these off for at our own lab," said Kotoko. Both she and Kaoru took off together.

"Do believe that little girl is your brother's wife?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think. I mean she does look a little bit like us, even more then Asami does," said Kaoru, "But I can't see my brother drunk or not raping someone. Maybe there's something else going on that we're not seeing at the moment."

"We'll find out after we get these results back," said Kotoko.

Hikaru slowly opened the door and walked into the room with Deka. Aina jumped up scared and backed away from him.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," said Hikaru, "I was actually hoping to apologize to you about what I said earlier, about wanting to kill you. I didn't really mean it actually. I was just upset about getting hurt. You know what that's like right?"

"Yeah," said Aina. Hikaru went and sat down near the other end of the room as far away from Aina as he could so as not to scare her.

"I also wanted to thank you very much for what you did to help my father-in-law Ranka. You remember that?" he said.

"The man dressed as a woman?" asked Aina.

"Yeah that's him," said Hikaru, "That was really nice of you to help him like that. Thank you very much. I'm sure my wife and daughter would also like to thank you for that as well when they get a chance."

"Oh that's not necessary sir," said Aina.

"Well we'll see," said Hikaru. He tired moving closer towards the table and look at some of the drawings Aina had done. "What are these? These are good."

"It's of me and my mother," said Aina.

"Oh really and where are you two at?" asked Deka looking over Hikaru's shoulder.

"At an amusement park, there was this really simple one she use to try and take me to at least once every summer until I was five. That's when she died," said Aina.

"Did you like getting to go to amusement parks?" asked Deka.

"Yeah, I remember Mommy even talking about one day taking me to a bigger park like Disneyland," said Aina.

"Oh that would be fun," said Hikaru, "Hey I have an idea. How about I thank as a way to say thank you for what you did I treat you and your aunt to trip to Disneyland?" Aina shook his head no.

"You don't have to do that," she said, "My aunt wouldn't want to go to a place like that. She said so herself."

"Oh well maybe she would be okay if my wife and I took you. We've been meaning to take our daughter on a vacation as well," said Hikaru.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Aina.

"Oh well um I'll just have to think of someway to help get you to Disneyland to thank you for what you did," said Hikaru.

"You don't have to do that," said Aina.

"Well what would you like for helping him?" asked Hikaru. Aina shrugged her shoulders.

"Is he okay though?" she asked.

"Oh yes he's just fine," said Hikaru, "Thanks to you."

"Is there anyway you could tell us how you knew the man was going to get hurt?" asked Deka.

"I um heard some people talking about it," said Aina.

"Where?" asked Deka.

"Around my apartment," said Aina.

"Do you know any of them?" asked Deka

"No not really," said Aina.

"Would your aunt?" asked Deka.

"I don't know," said Aina.

"Is she going to come looking for you soon?" asked Deka.

"It depends," said Aina.

"On what?" asked Hikaru.

"On how drunk she is," said Aina.

Hikaru got up and walked over to Deka.

"You're not going to let her aunt take her back are you?" he asked.

"It depends," said Deka.

"But you can't let the woman take this girl!" said Hikaru.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Deka.

"Even if she's not really my daughter I want to help her find a better home!" said Hikaru.

"We'll see what happens," said Deka, "Like I said it all depends on what happens when we finally find the aunt." Hikaru looked over at Aina. He wasn't sure why but he was suddenly feeling the help protect this girl and make sure she grew up with a future even if she wasn't really is.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Wattan sat a bar chugging down a drink.

"Have you had enough yet?" asked the barkeeper walking up to her, "You've been here nearly all day."

"I like it here," said Wattan finishing up her drink. She looked up at the TV set, "Anything big going on with the news at all?" The barkeeper walked over and flipped the channel until he came to a new station. Nothing big seemed to be going on out of the ordinary.

"Just another dull day huh?" she said slamming her cup down on to the bar counter, making it break a little, "Damn."

"Hey you got to pay for that!" said the barkeeper.

"Relax," said Wattan as she pulled out her wallet and threw a bunch of bills down, "Keep the change."

"You sure are throwing money a lot more then lately," said the barkeeper.

"Well let's just say that I have a bit more to spare," said Wattan as she stumbled out of the bar. Somehow she managed to get herself back to her apartment and plopped down onto the floor.

"Hey Kid you home?" she called out. There as no answer, "Kid?" Still no answer. "Great here she is out and being irrespirable while her aunt suffers with the headache, How immature." She reached over for her phone and was surprised to see there was a message on it.

"_Hello Ms. Kosodoro_," said the voice on the other end, "_This is the Tokyo Police and…," _Wattan immediately snapped the phone off.

'Oh carp the cops!' she thought. She immediately forced herself to get the strength to get up and run over to her room, pulling out a bag and stuffing whatever she could into it. She found a piece of paper and wrote down **Emergency Plan B Kid!, **before bolting out of the door.

'Let's hope she remembers what plan b was!' she thought as she hurried away from her apartment.

* * *

"Wattan what are you doing here?" asked one of her friends when she arrived at his door.

"Emergency Haiku, cops are after me," said Wattan as she made her way into his apartment that was in just about as bad of condition as her own.

"Oh great," said Habiki shutting the door, "So how long do you think you'll have to hide out here?"

"I don't know," said Wattan, "I got the make a call."

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Akane shouted, "I thought you said you were going to make sure you had an alibi!"

"I did!" said Wattan believe me I did!" Wattan shouted back, "I got the fucking hangover to prove it!"

"Well where are you now?" asked Akane.

"At my first safe spot and that's all I'm going to tell you at the moment got it!" said Wattan, "And I'm going to stay here for the time being until I know it's safe!"

"What about your niece?" asked Akane.

"She goes to another house. She knows what one she needs to go to. Assuming she smart enough to remember what house to go to," said Wattan.

"You better make sure that nothing bad happens to my money ticket you got that!" said Akane.

"What about me?!" asked Wattan.

"What about you?" asked Akane, "Your little brat is the one that I need to get contorl of the Hitachiin Empire! If anything happens to her the deals off and you're going down you got that!"

"Not unless I use your fat ass to lug the hole!" said Wattan as both women hung up on each other.

* * *

"Hmm," muttered an officer handing up his phone.

"What's up?" asked Kotoko walking past his desk.

"I keep trying to get in contact with that one girl's aunt but so far nothing," said the cop.

"You'd think she'd be out trying to find her niece or something," said Kotoko before heading back to the room where Aina, Hikaru and Deka were all still sitting in. Aina was still sitting as far away from Hikaru as she could.

"So how's everything going in here?" she asked.

"Well okay for the most part," said Deka.

"She's still scared as hell of me," said Hikaru, "Thinking I'm going to kill her, which I'm not." Aina looked up at him not convinced. "I'm really not going to kill you sweetie, seriously."

"Mr. Hitachiin, why don't we give her a little break for right now alright?" said Kotoko grabbing Hikaru by his elbow and leading him out.

"Have you any luck in finding her aunt at all?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Kotoko.

"What about the results from the lab?" asked Hikaru a bit anxiously.

"That's going to take a few days as it is," said Kotoko.

"Well what's going to happen to Aina in the meantime?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll put her into a safe house," said Kotoko.

"You're not going to have her end up in the foster system or anything like that, are you?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll see," said Kotoko, "Why do you care?"

"Well if she's mine then I'd probably want to try and take her," said Hikaru, "and even if she's not mine I'd like to try and help her out."

"Well what would your wife say about that?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh right Haruhi!" said Hikaru, "I've been so busy with all of that, I almost forgot about her!"

"Maybe you should go talk to her about this," suggested Kotoko.

"Good idea!" said Hikaru, "If my brother comes back tell him I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Okay," said Kotoko.

* * *

Hikaru did the best to remain calm as he knocked at Mori's door.

"Yes?" said Mori opening the door.

"Hi Mori, can I come in?" asked Hikaru making his way into the house.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Where's Haruhi and Asami?" asked Hikaru. He was soon distracted by the sound of giggling. Both he and Mori turned and saw Asami and Mori's two sons running past. Asami stopped when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she shouted happily as she ran and leaped up into Hikaru's arms. Hikaru was a little bit shaken over the notion of hearing her say that.

"Hi honey, how's everything going over here?" asked Hikaru.

"Are we going home Daddy?" asked Asami.

"We will in time honey," said Hikaru, "You know Daddy needs to go talk to Mommy real fast. Can I go do that?"

"No, Daddy stay with me!" said Asami holding Hikaru tight.

"Well you probably won't understand what it is we're talking about anyway," said Hikaru. He turned and looked at Mori, "Do you know where Haruhi is?"

"She might be outside with my wife," said Mori.

"Okay sounds good," said Hikaru as he carried Asami outside. Both Haruhi and Hanae were sitting together talking as he came out, "Haruhi?"

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi happily as she humped up and walked over to him.

"I'll just leave you two alone then huh?" asked Hanae walking into the house.

"I'm happy you came to see me. How's Dad doing?" asked Haruhi as she and Hikaru sat down.

"He's fine except for his nails," said Hikaru, "But I've already set up an appointment for him to get them done again."

"That's sweet of you," said Haruhi, "But why did they go after him?"

"They said it was because they didn't agree with what it was he was doing with his life," said Hikaru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah well a lot of things are staring to not make sense any more," said Hikaru, "Including something about the girl that tried to warn your father."

"Did you find her or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah and she told me something very interesting," said Hikaru. He took a deep breath, "Asami can you go and find Daddy a toy to play with?"

"You'll be here when I come back?" asked Asami.

"Sure," said Hikaru nervously. Asami wiggled out of his arms and raced back into the house. Hikaru looked at his wife and took a deep breath.

"Haruhi," he said taking his wife's hand, "You know I love you right?"

"I don't think I like where this is going," said Haruhi nervously.

"Well you'd be right to think that way," said Hikaru squeezing her hand tight. "Do you remember a certain maid that used to work for our family around the time you me and Kaoru all finished collage named Yuina Iko?" Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Wasn't she the one that looked like me a little?" she asked.

"Yeah that's her," said Hikaru, "Well the girl that tipped her off was actually her daughter."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Wow what are the odds. Are you going to do something to thank them?"

"I'm still working on that," said Hikaru, "And actually it would only be the daughter I could thank. Her mother's dead."

"Oh that's too bad," said Haruhi.

"It gets a little bit worse then that," said Hikaru sheepishly, "Please, please do remember I love before I tell you this though."

"What is going on Hikaru?" asked Haruhi starting to get anxious.

"I, I don't know if what she's saying is true but she's claming that the night after our final exams I got drunk and mistook Yuina for you for and I, and I," Hikaru couldn't bring himself to say it, "Hikaru?" said Haruhi, "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me! I love you too and I always will!"

"Yuina's daughter is claming that I raped her mother and got her pregnant with her!" Hikaru finally blurted out. He got up from his seat in frustrations and rubbed his face angrily. Haruhi sat where she was not sure what to do.

"Some girl I've never met before is saying she's my daughter because I forced her mother to have sex with me because I thought she was you!" said Hikaru, though it sounded more like he was telling himself that instead of Haruhi.

"Well do you think she's lying?" asked Haruhi timidly.

"Well actually," said Hikaru, "If you saw her, it'd be hard to believe she's making this up or whoever originally told her that they were making it up. Her hair is about as red and mine and Kaoru's and her eyes just as golden. She looks more like me then Asami does!"

"Well just because she has red hair it still doesn't mean necessarily she's yours right?" said Haruhi getting up from her seat. I mean maybe you could try getting a DNA test or something."

"We are both the police and Kyoya. We may get Kyoya's results first though seeing as its well Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"Well then let's not jump to any conclusions until we hear back from any of them how about?" said Haruhi.

"But if she is mine?!" said Hikaru, "Are you prepared to let me take custody of her? The daughter I made out of rape?!"

"Well it would be the right thing to do right?" said Haruhi, "Looks let's just wait and sort this out okay when we get the results okay?! Nothing's for certain yet!" Just then Hikaru's phone went off with Kaoru's ring tone. Hikaru slowly pulled it out and opened it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Hikaru, I'm at one of Kyoya's special labs and I just got the results back," said Kaoru timidly.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru. Haruhi watched her husband waiting to see what he was going to say. Suddenly he dropped his phone and sunk to his knees.

"Hikaru?!" said Haruhi running over to him.

"She is my daughter!" said Hikaru softly, "She really is mine!"


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The area around Hikaru and Haruhi suddenly became very still and quiet as the two stayed where they were for almost frozen in time and space.

"_Hikaru, Hikaru_?" Kaoru shouted on the other end trying to get back his brother.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi finally as she walked over towards her husband and knelt down next to him, "Hikaru are you okay?"

"She can't be," she heard Hikaru muttered, "This can't be happening to me!"

"_I take it he's not taking it too well huh?" _said Kaoru from the phone.

"Sorry Kaoru," said Haruhi. She wrapped her arms around her husband, "Shh Hikaru, its okay. Now that we know the truth we can at least maybe try seeing what we need to do next regarding this girl."

"_Yeah Hikaru, you can still make this work," _said Kaoru.

"And what's that?" asked Hikaru as he managed to stand up, "Just go bring her home and expect us to just be one big happy family? She's the result of a rape Haruhi, A Rape! A Rape I Did! I Rape A Woman And Got Her Pregnant!"

"Well," said Haruhi as she stood up. She picked up Hikaru's phone as well with Kaoru still on it. She hit the button on speaker so Kaoru could hear more about what it was they were saying, "If what she said was true you were drunk and mistook her for me. It was an accident." That was the best she could do to try and make her husband feel better.

"_Yeah I mean you weren't in the right stage of mind," _said Kaoru.

"And that's suppose to justify what I did?" said Hikaru, "I sure as Hell wouldn't accepted that from any bastard that would try to rape you or Asami!"

"Yeah you do have a point there," asked Haruhi, "Well what all did this girl say happened exactly?"

"Just that I was drunk and mistook her for you on the night we finished our final exams," said Hikaru.

"Well what all do you remember about that night?" asked Haruhi.

"_What do any of us really remember?" _asked Kaoru.

"Well uh," said Hikaru as he tried to remember what happened.

* * *

_Haruhi sat annoyed in the middle of the sofa in the twins' house annoyed._

"_Oh stop sulking," said Hikaru as he sat down next to her._

"_Yeah you said you wanted to do something special after finishing the exams," said Kaoru as he sat down on the other side of her._

"_Yeah have a nice dinner at home. I bought something extra special for tonight, which I was prepared to help fix for the two of you," said Haruhi._

"_And what the dinner you just ate wasn't any good?" asked Kaoru._

"_It was but you didn't even ask what it was I wanted," said Haruhi._

"_We're sorry alright?" said Hikaru as he leaned over and started biting Haruhi's neck. A small smile suddenly came to her lips as she playfully tried to push Hikaru away._

"_Oh boy, here we go," said Kaoru as he stood up to walk out only to have the maid Yuina walked into the room with a tray with a bottle and three champagne glasses._

"_Hi, I was instructed by your mother to give this to you after your graduation," she said sweetly putting it down on to the table._

"_What year is it?" asked Kaoru._

"_Um about the same age as the two of you and Miss Fujioka," said Yuina popping open the bottle and pouring come into each glass for the three of them._

"_Sweet," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both reached over and plucked up a glass._

"_Aren't you going to take one Haruhi?" asked Hikaru._

"_Um I'm not much of a drinker," said Haruhi._

"_Oh come on, just one glass," said Hikaru._

"_Yeah we need to have a toast," said Kaoru._

"_Alright," said Haruhi as she picked up her glass._

"_To the future and whatever may come our way," said Hikaru._

"_To the future!" said Kaoru and Haruhi as the three clinked their glasses together and each took a sip._

"_Hmm, this is good," said Haruhi._

"_Yeah," said Hikaru as he grabbed the bottle and took another sip._

"_Slow down Hikaru," said Haruhi._

"_What?" said Hikaru, "We're free now and we can do whatever we want!"_

"_Hikaru," said Haruhi as she tried to take the glass, only to have Hikaru grab her wrist towards him into a kiss._

"_Hmph," said Haruhi as she tried to pull free. Hikaru put his other hand around the back of her head to keep her in place. Kaoru watched for a moment to try to see if he should intervene when he noticed Haruhi shut her eyes and moan. He took it as a sign to leave. Yuina followed quickly._

"_You look tired, are you okay?" asked Kaoru as the two of them headed up the stairs._

"_I've been work some extra hours. Your mother's been talking about making me an assistant at the office or here at the house," said Yuina._

"_Well you shouldn't overwork yourself," said Kaoru right as they reached the top of the stairs. He opened a random room and saw it was the room that Haruhi usually used when she slept over. He figured that Haruhi wouldn't mind if Yuina took a quick nap. Or better yet, she wasn't going to even use to the room tonight. "Here go ahead and take a quick nap or something. Or at the very least rest up, you have my permission."_

"_Oh really?" said Yuina as she walked into the room, "Isn't this Miss Fujioka's room?"_

"_Well I'm not sure she's going to be sleeping here tonight," said Kaoru, "Rest up a little before you do any more house work okay?"_

"_Yes sir," said Yuina bowing as Kaoru as he walked off. _

* * *

_Time was passing slowly in Hikaru and Haruhi's world as the two of them kept making out._

"_Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked before he started leaving butterfly kissing down her neck._

"_What?" moaned Haruhi._

"_I want you," said Hikaru._

"_Hikaru, you got me," said Haruhi._

"_No, I mean I _really_ want you," said Hikaru. Haruhi opened her eyes in shock as she felt Hikaru's hand ride up her leg and up to her butt._

"_Oh that kind of want," she said._

"_Yes," said Hikaru. He flipped Haruhi over and onto the sofa before she could respond, "I've been waiting and waiting for this."_

"_Yeah well you'll have to wait a little bit longer," said Haruhi as she pushed Hikaru off of her and rolled off the couch._

"_What?" asked Hikaru confused._

"_You're a little bit too buzzed for my taste," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed towards the door. "You calm down a little then we'll talk about _that_."_

"_Oh Haruhi," said Hikaru as he tried to get up and follow after her. By the time he got to the door, she was already gone and up the stairs. "Oh no Haruhi," he said playfully "You're not getting away from me that easily." He held on to the railing as he managed to come up the stairs and towards Haruhi's room. "Haruhi are you in here?"_

"_Hikaru?" Hikaru looked over at the bed. It was dark but he could still make out Haruhi's figure sitting on the bed._

"_There you are!" said Hikaru as he walked over to her._

"_Have you been looking for me?" she asked. She sounded a little bit timid._

"_Hell yeah I have," said Hikaru as he came up and kissed her. However he soon pulled back._

"_Something's wrong here," he said._

"_I'm sorry?" she said._

"_I don't know what it is but something about you seems different," said Hikaru._

"_Maybe it's just your buzz wearing off," said the gorgeous girl sitting in front of him._

"_Yeah maybe that's it," said Hikaru brushing her. That felt different too fro some reason. Maybe it was just the result that Haruhi hadn't had a chance to shower yet. _

'_Oh well,' he thought as he leaned over and kissed her. He managed to push her down and slowly strip her. _

"_Um Hikaru, do you know what you're doing?"_

"_I know it's my first time Haruhi but just relax. I'll be gentle. I want this to be special," _

"_Uh well um,"_

"_Shh it's fine," said Hikaru as he started having sex. Although Haruhi seemed to be letting him have sex with her she seemed to be somewhat hesitant about it._

"_Haruhi?" said Hikaru once they were more or less done, "its fine. I wouldn't do this to you unless I really wanted to do this with you. I love you so much." He suddenly found himself being thrown off of her and onto the floor._

"_Haruhi?" he said confused._

"_I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have done this! This was wrong! I shouldn't have ever agreed to this!" Hikaru tried to adjust his eyes to see what was going. The last he saw was the figure of Haruhi bolting out the door._

"_Haruhi?" he said as he hurried after her. He looked around his hallway to try and see where she could have gone but it was completely empty. "Haruhi?" he called out as he walked down the hallway to try and find her. He stopped when he came to his room and saw that his door was opened. He walked in and found Haruhi now laying on top of his bed. "Here you are."_

"_Oh hi Hikaru," said Haruhi as she sat up and smiled._

"_Are you okay?" asked Hikaru._

"_Are you, are you better?" asked Haruhi._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier," said Hikaru._

"_Well I just didn't want to do it with buzzed," said Haruhi as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_So that's why you bolted?" said Hikaru._

"_I didn't think I got out go there that fast," said Haruhi. She pulled Hikaru closer to her and kissed him. _

"_So then did you want to give it a go again?" asked Hikaru._

"_Yes we can try again," said Haruhi, "You don't seem to be as buzzed as before."_

"_Okay, you had me worried there for a second," said Hikaru as he came and laid down on top her._

"_Worried about what?" asked Haruhi._

"_That I hurt you," said Hikaru._

"_Oh Hikaru it takes a lot more then that to hurt me," said Haruhi, "Now shut up and kiss me again."_

"_Yea ma'am," said Hikaru. Next thing he knew he was once again having sex. The only difference this time around it felt like Haruhi was more willing to do it and it felt a little bit more special._

'_I really must be over my buzz,' Hikaru thought as the two continued to make a lot more hotter and better sex._

* * *

"That's kind of how I remember it too," said Haruhi, "I had always just assumed you were talking about what had happened back in the lounge."

"_And I do remember putting her into Haruhi's room to help her rest," _said Kaoru, _"But that was only because it was the first room we came to and I didn't think she was going to make it back to the servants' quarters. I was just trying to be helpful."_

Hikaru kept rubbing his head in frustration.

"So because of all of that I went and I raped a girl and got her pregnant with my kid!" he said, "I can't believe all this time I had another kid and didn't know about her!"

"_Well I'm sure Aina would understand a little and would understand that you're not going to kill her," _said Kaoru, _"And who knows, maybe she'll like the idea of living with you and Haruhi and Asami. I'm sure Asami would like the idea of having a sister. She told me so."_

"Sissy?" said Asami walking back out with the toy for her father, "I get sissy?"

"Asami honey," said Haruhi.

"I want a sissy!" said Asami, "Where my sissy?!" _"Sorry Hikaru," _said Kaoru.

"It's okay Kaoru, we'll call you back okay?" said Haruhi as she hung up the phone.

"Where sissy?!" said Asami getting impertinent.

"That actually does sound like something you would say if you were three and head that," said Haruhi.

"Where my sissy!" Asami shouted again getting madder. Hikaru and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"She's right Hikaru; you should go get your daughter. No matter how she came to be, she's still yours and she's still Asami's sister. We should go and try seeing if we can be a family. We'll worry about the whole rape thing later," said Haruhi.

"You're willingly to go along with it?" asked Hikaru.

"For now," said Haruhi, "But we won't know if it'll work out until you go and get her."

"Okay," said Hikaru as he stood up, "Listen Asami, I'm going to go try and bring your sister here okay?"

"Go!" said Asami pushing her father away, "Go get sissy!"

"Okay," said Hikaru, "you're right. I'm going to go get my other daughter."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru did his best to remain calm as he started up his car and drove it back to the police station. He activated his phone on his dashboard to call Kaoru.

"_Hey Hikaru, how's everything going?"_ asked Kaoru.

"I'm going to try and talk to Aina at the station and see about maybe taking custody of her," said Hikaru.

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?" _asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "But its like Haruhi said. We won't know if it'll work unless we try."

"_So she's willing to go along with this?" _asked Kaoru.

"For now," said Hikaru.

"_But what about all these threats against all of you?" _asked Kaoru.

"I don't think they'll know who Aina is at the moment so hopefully that'll keep her safe for the moment," said Hikaru, "If I can take her can she stay at your house for the time being?"

"_Of course she can. Who says she can't?" _asked Kaoru.

"Good, but there's something else I wanted to ask you," said Hikaru, "Can you maybe swing by the toy store or something to pick her up a present?"

"_What does she like?" _asked Kaoru.

"Don't know, I'll find out after I talk to her and then I'll call you if that's okay," said Hikaru.

"_Sure," _said Kaoru, _"Just call me for when you're ready."_

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"_By the way, Kyoya said he can fax the DNA test over to the police station but they'll probably want to talk to you about your story," _said Kaoru.

"Well might as well get this over with," said Hikaru softly.

* * *

When Hikaru got back to the station, he found Kotoko and Deka looking over some paper work.

"Is that the DNA report?" asked Hikaru timidly.

"So she's yours huh?" said Kotoko looking up at him. Hikaru sighed and sat down in chair near her desk.

"Yeah," he admitted, "And after talking with my wife and brother, her story sort of does match up about me raping her mother." He went and told Kotoko and Deka everything about what happened that night that remembered.

"Now did she say no or try to fight you at all?" asked Deka.

"Not from what I remember. But it doesn't mean she didn't and I just miss it as Haruhi trying to back off or something," said Hikaru.

"Could it be that she thought you were your brother maybe?" asked Deka. Hikaru sat up confused.

"I don't see how," said Hikaru.

"Well maybe after we find the aunt we'll know some more," said Kotoko.

"But what about me in the mean time?" asked Hikaru.

"Well we can't tell she didn't really say no necessarily so for the time being we're going just play by ear how about?" said Deka.

"What about Aina?" asked Hikaru, "Is there anything I can do to have her come and like with me?"

"Well technically she's still in the custody of her aunt," said Kotoko, "but seeing as how we can't locate her maybe we work it out that she can at least go with you for the night. She's just going to end in a foster home for the time being anyway."

"Okay," said Hikaru, "Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure," said Kotoko as she led him down the hallway to the room Aina was still in. "Do you have any ideas how you're going to break it to her?"

"No not really," said Hikaru, "Do you have any advice?"

"Be calm, patient and gentle. Don't lose your temper or anything like that," said Kotoko.

"Okay," said Hikaru.

"Do you want me to tell her?" asked Kotoko, "That you know who she is? I think she trusts me."

"Can you?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Kotoko walking into the room, "Hi sweetie. How's it going?"

"Okay I guess," said Aina, "Has my aunt come for me yet?"

"No not yet," said Kotoko.

"Am I going to have to stay here for the night then?" asked Aina.

"No, not necessarily," said Kotoko, "There's someone who's willing to let you come and stay with them if you're up to it."

"Who?" asked Aina.

"Your father," said Kotoko.

"What?!" said Aina.

"Aina calm down. It's not as bad as you think," said Kotoko, "He knows about you and he's actually okay with it. He really would like it if you would like to come be a part of his family."

"Are you sure?" asked Aina.

"Yes," said Kotoko, "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Um okay," said Aina.

"I'll be in the room the whole time," said Kotoko as she opened the door for Hikaru.

"Hi honey," he said as he walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Hi," said Aina timidly.

"Did the officer tell you about me?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Aina.

"Look Aina, I'm sorry if you were feeling scared about me," said Hikaru, "But I'm not going to hurt you I promise. If anything if you'd like, I'd love to try and see if you can be happy as a part of my family. I already know my daughter Asami wants you to be a part of our family."

"Really?" said Aina.

"Sure," said Hikaru, "In fact when she heard about you she said to come get you. She really wants a sister and Haruhi my wife would like to see if we could work out."

"And what if it doesn't?" asked Aina.

"Then I'll help support in anything you may want to do instead and that includes helping you and your aunt live a comfortable life. Or if you want your aunt can maybe come live with us too," said Hikaru.

"Uh, I don't know about that," said Aina, "but do you really want me to come live with you?"

"Very much, at least until we know if it's going to work and we find your aunt," said Hikaru.

"Well okay," said Aina.

"Good," said Hikaru offering her his hand. Aina paused for a moment before finally taking it and walking out with him. "We're going to be staying with my brother for a while since my house is sort of incapacitated."

"Oh really?" said Aina.

"Don't worry his house is just as huge," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Aina.

* * *

As Hikaru and Aina drove back to Kaoru's house, both sat in silence not sure what to say.

"So," said Hikaru finally breaking the silence, "What sort of things do you like doing?"

"Well I kind of like drawing," said Aina.

"Oh yeah?" said Hikaru, "I like doing about that and I still do seeing as how I'm into fashion."

"Well I don't know if I like fashion. I just like drawing," said Aina.

"Oh so you're an artist huh?" said Hikaru, "Nothing wrong with that. How would you like it if I got you some art supplies to play with for a while?"

"Uh sure I guess," said Aina, "I also like playing princess either by dressing up or with dolls."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru. He giggled at the thought, "Well I'll have to make sure to get you some princess items. You know Asami likes playing princess as well."

"Oh yeah?" asked Aina.

"Yep," said Hikaru right as they arrived at Kaoru's home. As Aina got out however she was too distracted by the pile of rubble that was across the way.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh that?" said Hikaru as he took her hand to led her inside, "Its nothing. Come on let's go inside."

"Was that your home?" asked Aina.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "it had kind of a little accident."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Aina.

"Oh don't worry it'll be rebuilt in no time and then we'll make sure it has a room dedicated to you where you can paint and play princess as much as you want," said Hikaru.

"Hello sir," said Daiichi as Hikaru and Aina walked into the room.

"Hi Daiichi," said Hikaru, "Listen um can I talk to you about something in confidence?"

"Of course sir," said Daiichi.

"Wait here Aina," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Aina looking around in awe at the sight of the big house.

"Look Daiichi this maybe hard to grasp at the moment but just try to bear with me. That little girl is apparently my daughter," said Hikaru.

"She is?" asked Daiichi confused.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "You're the only one I want to know this at the moment. If anyone else asks she's a distant relative that's come to stay for a little bit."

"Yes sir of course," said Daiichi.

"Alright can you do me a favor and just get her a room made up for her," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Daiichi.

"Thanks," said Hikaru, "And I promise I'll explain everything else later."

"Of course sir," said Daiichi. When Hikaru came back to Aina she was looking at a huge family partite with Hikaru, Haruhi Kaoru, the twins' parents and Asami as a baby all together.

"Looks like we're going to maybe have that updated if you're stay here is permanent," he said kneeling down next to her.

"Are you sure that's going to be necessary?" asked Aina.

"I like to think so," said Hikaru smiling at her.

"Hmm," said Aina

"Aina I don't know what it is your aunt told you about me and your mother but I'm not a bad guy. I'm really sorry about what I did to your mother and that she's dead. I'm even sorry I hadn't been there for you growing up. But I'm going to do everything I can now for you even if you'd rather go back to your aunt after we find her. Is that going to be okay?" asked Hikaru.

"I suppose," said Aina. She wasn't sure why but for some reason just talking to the man made her feel like she wasn't anything like what her aunt or even that mean lady had said about him. She was even starting to think that maybe her aunt was wrong about him killing her mother.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi, I'm here," Kaoru called out as he walked into his house, his hands filled with al sorts of toy bags.

"Hi," said Hikaru running up to him, "Did you get all of the stuff?"

"Yeah I think I cleaned out the toy store of every art supply and princess toy they had," said Kaoru. "There's still a lot more out in car." He motioned for a nearby butler who nodded and headed out to get the remaining bags, "So where is she?"

"In the dining room," said Hikaru leading Kaoru there. Aina was sitting at the grand table eating politely the nice meal in front of her as fast as she could.

"She looks like she hasn't in forever," said Kaoru.

"Well she did say she hasn't really eaten all day," said Hikaru, "She's been busy."

"Yeah being locked up and saving a man from getting beaten up will keep you busy," said Kaoru. "How is Ranka doing?"

"He's fine," said Hikaru, "He should be getting done with that spa treatment I sent him to after the cops allowed him to go."

"Good a guy like him needs all the help he needs to feel better after something like that," said Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Aina looking up from her meal. She looked a little frightened when she now realized there were two men that looked alike standing in the room with her.

"Hey," said Kaoru smiling as brightly as he could.

"Hey," said Aina weakly.

"Bet you didn't know there was two of us huh?" said Hikaru smirking.

"No I knew you were a twin. I'm just a little bit surprised to be seeing him is all," said Aina.

"Well it was kind of surprising to find out about you," said Kaoru walking over to the little girl with the toy bags he still had in his hand, "But it's still nice to meet you. Hi am your uncle Kaoru and I got you some presents." He held up the bags.

"Those are for me?" asked Aina. Her eyes opened up wide in surprise.

"Yep, one thing you should know about me is I'm a spoiling uncle, which means you'll be getting a lot of toys from me," said Kaoru.

"Hey I told you to go get her those toys," said Hikaru.

"Yeah you're right, these are technically from him," said Kaoru. He walked over to the dining room door and opened it. There Aina could see a lot more toy bags filling the hallway, "These are from me."

"What!" said Hikaru. Kaoru smirked. Aina meanwhile reached down and pulled out one of the toys from the bags Kaoru had sat down beside her. It would up being a doll of Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"Oh wow, she's my favorite!" she said happily.

"Oh yeah?" asked Hikaru walking over to her and kneeling down next to her. He chuckled a little bit. "That's kind of ironic. My daughter Asami who has brown hair like Belle, her favorite's Ariel from the little mermaid with the red hair like yours."

"Oh really?" said Aina. She started tensing up again.

"Something wrong again?" asked Hikaru.

"Is your wife mad about me?" asked Aina timidly.

"No, not really mad, more like confused about all of this and upset it happened. But she's the one that encouraged me to try and see if you would be happy living with us. Would you like to talk to her and Asami?"

"Where are they?" asked Aina.

"Uh they're staying with a friend while we're getting our house rebuilt," said Hikaru, "They have kids who Asami could play with, that's all."

"I thought you were putting in hiding to keep them safe," said Aina.

"How did you know that?" asked Hikaru.

"I heard my aunt talking about it," said Aina.

"Hmm, guess word was leaked out huh?" said Hikaru looking over at Kaoru.

"Well as long as they don't know exactly where they are," said Kaoru.

"That's true," said Aina. Hikaru smiled at her.

"Come on we can go call them right now," he said offering Aina his hand and leading her out of the room, "We'll leave your uncle Kaoru here to put up all the toys he brought you." Kaoru smirked back at him.

* * *

Haruhi sat out on the patio of Mori's house watching Asami sitting in a chair near her. She was looking more and more impatient.

"Asami wouldn't you rather go and play?" she asked.

"No!" said Asami, "I want to see my sissy!"

"But you can't at the moment remember?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Mori walking out onto the patio, "Hikaru."

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi taking the phone he had in his hand, "Hello.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"So um any updates?" asked Haruhi, "About you know what?"

"Yep she's with me right now. Her name's Aina. I know Asami wanted to talk to her so, she's here ready to talk," said Hikaru. "Did you want to say hello too?"

"Of course," said Haruhi. Hikaru handed the phone to Aina.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

"Hi Aina right?" said Haruhi.

"Yes that's right," said Aina.

"That's a real pretty name," said Haruhi, "It kind of reminds me of my daughter Asami's name."

"Asami's a pretty name too," said Aina, "And so is your name."

"Oh thank you sweetie," said Haruhi, "So are you doing okay with Hikaru?"

"Yeah so far," said Aina.

"Have you met his brother?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I have," said Aina, "He brought me a lot of toys to play with."

"Yeah that sounds like him. He likes to spoil Asami too," said Haruhi, "You know she really wants to play with you but I'm sure she'd settle for simply talking to you if you wanted. Is that okay?"

"Uh sure," said Aina.

"Asami, sweetie, guess who's on the phone?" asked Haruhi.

"Sissy?!" said Asami getting up from her seat excited.

"Yep," said Haruhi. She helped put Asami in her lap and hold the phone close to Asami's face.

"Hello Sissy!" Asami shouted into the phone. Aina had to pull the phone away from her ear. Hikaru and Haruhi both had to laugh at that.

"Asami try to speak softly to your sister alright?" said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Asami, "Hi sissy."

"Hi," said Aina.

"Are you going to come and play?" asked Asami.

"Uh well I don't know. Maybe," said Aina.

"You got to come play sissy!" said Asami.

"I'm sure the two of you are going to get a chance to play in time," said Haruhi, "And you know you sister has a name right? It's Aina."

"I don't mind being called sissy. I think it's cute," said Aina, "So Asami what do you like to play?"

"Princess!" shouted Asami again making Aina move the phone away from her ear.

"Asami remember what I said about talking softly for your sister," said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Asami.

"It's okay I like playing princesses too," said Aina.

"Why don't you tell your sister what else you like to play?" suggested Haruhi.

"Dress up, playing with balls, coloring," Asami started to ramble off.

"I like getting to play those too," said Aina.

"Yay Sissy wants to play!" said Asami, "You can come to Mori's and play with me and play with…,"

"Asami, honey calm down," said Haruhi, "Why don't we wait until we get to come home so you and your sister can have more fun together, just the two of you. Then later you can play with your friends okay?"

"Okay," said Asami sounding disappointed.

"I bet we'll have fun with it," said Aina. "Our uncle brought me a bunch of toys to play with."

"Oh no," said Haruhi, "Don't say that t word around…,"

"TOYS!" shouted Asami happily.

"That's just going to want her play with you even more!" said Hikaru suppressing a laugh.

"Oh sorry," said Aina.

"It's okay Aina," said Haruhi, "I certainly do hope that when the two of us are able to meet we'll get along great."

"Do you really want me to live with the two of you?" asked Aina.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I'd like to try and be a family. I'm not saying it's going to be perfect all the time but at least we can say we're trying. No family is 100% perfect anyway."

"Got that right," said Hikaru.

"So then you're not upset over the notion of me possibly replacing your daughter as the first immediate heir?" asked Aina.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Well um my aunt told me that you would hate me and want to get rid of me since I would replace your daughter since I'm older," said Aina.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well do you want to take over someday?"

"I don't know really," said Aina.

"Well and there's no guarantee Asami's going to want to be heir. She may find something else she'd rather do," said Haruhi, "Why don't we try crossing that bridge when we come to it? Both you and Asami have a ways to grow before you have to worry about things like that. And even if you are the oldest and that means you're the heir that's fine by me. As long as you don't cut Asami out completely I'm fine with it." Aina didn't expect to hear that.

"If there's one person who doesn't care about ranks and heirs its Haruhi trust me," said Hikaru.

"Yeah that's true honey," said Haruhi, "I didn't grow up rich like this. I grew up in small apartment with just my father. Thank you by the way for helping him. I'm very grateful for you saving him like that."

"Of course," said Aina, "Does he always dress like a woman?"

"Yes, yes he does," said Haruhi, "It's just how he likes to dress."

"Oh okay," said Aina.

"I got some of the princess toys set up," said Kaoru walking into the room, "You want to come and see?"

"Uh?" said Aina.

"Go ahead," said Hikaru, "You can talk later."

"Oh," moaned Asami.

"Well I have to go see if the toys are any fun to play with for when we get a chance to play together," said Aina.

"Oh!" said Asami cheering up.

"Bye for now," said Aina handing the phone to Hikaru and walking out with Kaoru.

"So what do you think?" asked Hikaru.

"She seems sweet though I am curious just what her aunt's been telling her about us," said Haruhi.

"Yeah me too," said Hikaru, "Or what kind of atmosphere she's been raising Aina in. I'm going to want to talk to her after we find her!"

"Why can't you find her?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, but the more it still doesn't matter. I'm still going to have a word or two with her!" said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "Do you think it was bad that Asami mentioned to Aina where we were?"

"No I doubt it," said Hikaru, "She probably doesn't know who Mori is and it's not like her and her aunt are involved with what's going on."


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Aina looked around in shock at all of the castles and other play sets all up and ready to be used. Each had some sort of princess or other kind of doll in a princess dress in it ready to be used.

"Well what do you think?" asked Kaoru standing next to her.

"Do I really need all of these toys?" asked Aina timidly. Kaoru chuckled.

"You remain so much of Haruhi. She'd have the exact same reaction," he said, "But well like I said as a spoiling uncle it's kind of job to go overboard like this."

"Hey, I was the on that told you to go and get all of these toys!" said Hikaru running into the room, "Stop tacking credit for other people's work!"

"Oh come Hikaru, you're her father. It's your job to be strict and firm with her. You know boring," said Kaoru.

"Forget that!" said Hikaru, "That's Haruhi's job. I'm the fun parent remember?"

"Whatever spoiling uncles are still more fun," said Kaoru.

Aina meanwhile walked over towards a simpler house that had a princess doll in a rags dress, sort of like a Cinderella themed doll that wasn't from Disney. The doll had brown hair instead of yellow. She looked around and found another doll that sort of looked like her and brought her over to the house. This doll had red hair.

"Hello um sister," she made the one say.

"Hello sister," said the other one, "How are you today?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both stopped arguing when they heard Aina playing.

"I'm just great," she made the brown hair doll say.

"We should do something special," said the red one, "Would you like to go swimming maybe?"

"Of course I would but I don't have a swim suite," said brown haired one.

"Oh you mustn't worry about dears," said Hikaru in a more feminine voice grabbing another doll, "For I your fairy godmother will provide you for one. Now where did my otherwise stupid assistant put all of the spare cloths?"

"Oh ha ha ha," said Kaoru grabbing another doll looking like Hikaru's, "Don't listen to this crazy lady. For I am your real fairy godmother and I have the real swim suits." He held up two different doll swim suits."

"You stole those from me didn't you?!" said Hikaru's doll.

"Oh stop trying to make me look bad!" said Kaoru's doll. Aina had to suppress a laugh as she watched her father and uncle play fight with their dolls. The two of them seemed to be having fun though. After a while of the three playing Aina started yawing.

"You getting tired there Aina?" asked Hikaru when he noticed her nodding off.

"I'm sorry," she said fighting a yawn.

"No it's okay," said Hikaru, "Let's take you upstairs for bed."

"Okay," said Aina.

"Here," said Kaoru handing her a plush doll of Belle, "something you can sleep with, Good-night sweetie."

"Good-night," said Aina in between yawns as she tried to follow Hikaru out of the room. Hikaru took notice of how much she yawing and scooped her up in his arms carrying her up to the room Daichi made up for her. Aina was surprised to see there was a white veil covering her bed.

"I borrowed that from Miss Asami's room. I doubt she'll miss it in the mean time," said Daichi who was still in the room getting it ready.

"No that's a good idea," said Hikaru laying her down on the bed, "You going to be okay here alone all night? I can have a bed moved in here too so I'll be nearby."

"No I'm fine," said Aina.

"Okay then," said Hikaru, "I'll leave you be. Good night." He surprised Aina by giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room.

"Here you are Miss," said Daichi leaving a thing of pajamas on the bed for her.

"Thank you," said Aina, "You're a butler guy right?"

"Yes Madam I am a butler guy," said Daichi smiling at what Aina had called him.

"Have you worked for this family for a long time?" asked Aina.

"Yes even before I became Master Hikaru's head butler. I worked at the main estate back when he and his brother were a bit younger as well."

"Did you know my mother at all?" asked Aina.

"That depends, who was she?" asked Daichi.

"Yuina Iko," said Aina. Daichi gasped.

"You're Yuina's daughter?!" he in surprise, "I never would have known! Well no I take that back. You're eyes may have your so called father's color but they're more of her shape. And that smile and nose are a dead ringer for hers. This is truly a day of wonders! Master Hikaru getting together with two women who look alike! Well enough about that. I'll leave you be so you can sleep, Good-night dear."

"Good-night," said Aina as Daichi walked out of the room so she could change and go to sleep.

Daichi immediately ran towards Hikaru's room where Hikaru himself was getting ready for bed.

"Sir?" he said walking in, "I don't mean to pride but is it true that girl's mother was Yuina Iko?" Hikaru looked over at him shocked.

"How did you?" he started to ask.

"She told me who her mother was. She wanted to know if I had known her which I did back when we both worked at the main estate," said Daichi.

"Well it's true alright," said Hikaru sadly, "I got drunk and raped the poor woman."

"Drunk?" said Daichi.

"Yeah she served us that some champagne my mother told her to give us to celebrate finishing our final exams and I guess I got drunk on it," said Hikaru.

"Your mother?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "She said we should celebrate for that."

"I don't remember your mother calling that night at all," said Daichi.

"What?" asked Hikaru in shock.

"I don't remember your mother or your father calling that house that exact night you were done with your final exams. But then again I could be wrong. The only one that would know for sure would be Miss Honoka the main estate's head maid. She was the head maid back then as well and I never known your mother or father to call the house without talking to her at least once. So if I' wrong about your mother not calling she would know."

"You mean my mother never called and told Miss Iko to serve up that champagne?" asked Hikaru.

"From what I remember yes," said Daichi, "But the only one that would know would be Miss Honoka."

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru, "Do you think she's still awake?"

"I'll go and call right now. And if she's not I'll make sure she calls first chance she gets," said Daichi walking out of the room. He was quick to return to Hikaru's room, "She confirmed it sir! Your mother never even called that night. She hadn't called since three days before hand. Although she did recommend that you try calling your mother herself and asking her just in case."

"Yeah that's a good idea," said Hikaru, "I should probably tell her about Aina anyway." He was quick to find to get a hold of her. He had to hold the phone away from his ear though as his mother screamed and yelled at him over what Hikaru had apparent done.

"Mom!" Hikaru finally managed to shout back at her.

"What?!" she retorted.

"Mom, I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't told Miss Iko to serve us champagne in the first place!" said Hikaru.

"There you go again with that whole champagne thing. I didn't tell her to serve it to you! I didn't even get a chance to call the house that day!" said his mother.

"You're serious about that?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes!" said his mother.

"But she said it was from you," said Hikaru.

"I didn't talk to her because I hadn't called the house!" said his mother.

"Mom that could mean there's something else going on, something we may need to talk to this so called aunt she lives with. The only thing we know for sure at this point is that I did more or less sleep with the woman and get her pregnant," said Hikaru. He heard his mother sigh.

"You want me to come down to the station tomorrow so I can talk to the police?" she asked.

"Sure," said Hikaru, "I'll bring Aina down too in case she can remember anything her aunt or even her own mother may have told her."

"Oh good I want to meet her!" said his mother.

"Yes I bet you do," said Hikaru.

* * *

Aina rubbed the spot on her forehead where Hikaru had kissed her. She hadn't had a kiss good night since her mother had died. Her aunt wasn't one to show much emotion towards her. And even if she did every now and then, it was hard to enjoy it since her breath always smelled of smoke and beer. It made her gag. Why was it this man and his family kept contradicting everything her aunt told her? They seem to want her to be a part of their lives. They didn't merely take her in because they had like her aunt. And what if her aunt found out she was with them, or that evil woman? Would they get mad and try to get her back? Would they try to hurt her to get her to keep quite and stay with them? Then again there might be a way to keep that from happening. Maybe she should tell her father and the police the truth. She quickly got out of bed and hurried out. However she soon found out she didn't know where she was going. It was a lot darker with the lights turned off with only one or two on. Plus she didn't know where exactly her father's room was.

"Hello?" she called out, "Hello?" She soon found herself lost in a vast darkness.

* * *

"Hey Aina are you still awake?" Hikaru asked walking back into Aina's room. He flipped the light on and was horrified to see she wasn't there. "Aina?" he called out looking around. Her bathroom door was opened and he didn't see her in there. Where could she be? "Aina?!" he shouted as he ran out of the room, "Aina, where are you?!"

* * *

"Hello?" Aina kept calling out trying to find her way to either her father's room or her own room again. Anyone would be a good choice, or possibly her uncle's. She was sure he'd take her back to her room at least. Suddenly she felt herself tip and fall down to the floor.

"Owe!" she shouted rubbing her foot.

* * *

"Aina?" Hikaru kept calling out as he tried flipping on some of the lights to try and find her. Suddenly he heard what sound like Aina shouting out, "Owe!"

"Aina?!" Hikaru was quick to run after the sound to find Aina kneeling in a hallway rubbing her foot. "Aina what happened?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"I tripped and fell," she said.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hikaru.

"A little but it's not so bad," said Aina.

"Come on, let's take you back to your room," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Aina. She was surprised when Hikaru picked her up to carry her back.

"What were you doing out of your room anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"I I wanted to ask if we can go to the police station tomorrow. I want to tell them and you something important," said Aina timidly, "About my aunt and one of her friends."

"What about them?" asked Hikaru, "Have they been hurting you?!"

"Not exactly," said Aina before she yawned again.

"Well you can tell me and them tomorrow," said Hikaru, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go anyway tomorrow. I'm sure the cops have some more questions and my mother's going to want to talk to them about this and your mother from what she remembers. And she wants to meet you very much."

"Okay," said Aina. She couldn't stop herself from suddenly falling asleep against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru smiled at that and stroked her hair.

'Don't worry Aina no matter what your aunt and her friend are doing to you they won't be doing it anymore!' he thought.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Deka arrived at work the next morning he was surprised to see that Kotoko was already there.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"I never went home. I want to Aina's aunt one way or another. What kind of woman doesn't care where her eight year old niece is?" said Kotoko.

"The kind that doesn't care period," said Deka.

"Here we go," said Kotoko, "I think I found a bar that aunt likes to go to often."

"Well let's go. Maybe they can help us find her," said Deka.

* * *

"Okay ready to go down to the station?" asked Hikaru asked the next morning as he and Aina got ready to go.

"Yeah I guess," said Aina timidly. She still felt scared about what would happen with her telling the police everything. What if her aunt or the mean lady found out? Or worse what if her father decided he didn't want her as a part of his life after this was done?

"It'll be okay honey you'll see," said Hikaru squeezing her hand.

"Here," said Kaoru handing her a bag of toys. Aina looked in and saw it had two princess dolls, the Belle doll and the Bell plush doll in it, "Something to help you feel better if things get too intense while we're there."

"Thank you," said Aina clinging the bag's handle tight in her hand.

"Let's go honey," said Hikaru leading her outside. Once they were in the car Aina pulled out the plush doll from bag and held her tight.

'If Belle can handle a beast then I can handle my own beast too,' she thought.

* * *

"Can I help you two?" the bar tender asked when Kotoko and Deka arrived at the station.

"Yeah we're looking for a Wattan Kosodoro," said Deka.

"You're about a day too late," said the bar tender, "she was here practically all day yesterday."

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Kotoko.

"Afraid not, did you check her home or ask her niece?" asked the bar tender.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to her about. We found her niece and we assumed she'd want to come get her," said Kotoko.

"Really you have Aina?" said the bar tender, "She okay?"

"Yeah for the most part, it's just like I said we found her lost and thought Wattan would want to come get her but we can't find her," said Kotoko.

"Well why don't you ask her friend Haiku over there," said the barkeeper pointing towards a man walking into the bar and taking a seat at a booth.

"Excuse me Haiku?" said Deka walking over to the man. He looked up at the cops cautiously.

"Yeah can I help you two?" he asked warily.

"We're looking for Wattan Kosodoro," said Kotoko.

"She didn't do anything!" said Haiku.

"Okay, we didn't say she did," said Deka, "We just wanted to find her because we found her niece lost yesterday and we figured she'd want to come and get her."

"Oh _that's_ why you want to talk to her," said Haiku.

"Yeah why else would we want to talk to her?" asked Kotoko.

"Well you know this kind of neighborhood and your cops. It's not always a good combination," said Haiku, "I can call her right now and tell her what's going on. She's actually been looking for poor little Aina all night." He quickly pulled out his phone. "Hi Wattan guess what the cops found your niece she's okay!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Wattan into the phone.

"The cops found where Aina was and they're just waiting for you to come to the police station to come and get her. I know how scared you were when you couldn't find her!" said Haiku.

"You mean to tell me that the whole reason they called us was because they found the kid lost?!" said Wattan.

"Yep and she's at the station waiting to for you to come get her," said Haiku, "You don't have to keep looking around for her like you've been doing."

"Right thanks, I'll be right there," said Wattan as she hung up. "I should probably get a hold of a lawyer before I got there just in case. She quickly called up Akane.

"She said she's coming down to the station to come get her," said Haiku.

"Very well," said Kotoko, "I better call Hikaru and Kaoru and tell them to come down to bring Aina to the station." As she pulled out her phone, Deka happened to look over towards one of the walls and something caught this eye. It was newspaper clipping from about three years ago with a big group picture.

"Excuse me?" he called out towards the bartender.

"Yes?" he said walking out from the bar over to him.

"Who's that girl in the photo there?" Deka asked pointing towards a woman on the far left.

"Oh that's Yui, Yui Kawari. She's in here a lot too," said the bartender.

"This picture is about three years old right?" asked Deka.

"Yeah the bar was having a special celebration over being open for five years. The story actually almost didn't get run because some rich guy's baby was almost abducted from the hospital," said the bartender.

"Was the guy Hitachiin?" asked Deka.

"Yeah that's it," said the bartender.

"So she couldn't have gone after the baby like she's claiming could she?" said Deka.

"Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru are already heading back to the station. Apparently Aina has something she wants to tell us," said Kotoko tapping him on the shoulder.

"That's fine," said Deka, "I have some questions with that woman who's claiming she's the one that's been attacking the family." He pointed to the new clipping.

"Oh I see," she said when she too saw the date. She took the clip down off of the wall, "We need this."

"Uh okay I guess. I have some other clipping from that day if that's alright," said the bartender as he walked around and got another one from a book, "It was a proud day after all."

"Thanks," said Kotoko as she and Deka as the two of them hurried out.

* * *

When they got to the station they could hear a woman shouting, "Where's Aina?! I want Aina! I've been looking for her all night!" The two walked in to find Wattan there with what looked like a lawyer causing a scene.

"Ms. Kosodoro?" said Kotoko walking up to her.

"Where's my niece! You said you had her! Where is she?!" demanded Wattan.

"She's coming with her father right now. She has something to tell us," said Kotoko.

"Father, what do you mean father?" asked Wattan, "She doesn't have a father! All she has is me!"

"Well actually she does. It's Hikaru Hitachiin actually," said Kotoko. Wattan went pale.

"How did you find out about that?" she asked timidly.

"Aina told us so we got a DNA test to prove it and it came back saying it was true," said Kotoko.

"Oh my god!" said Wattan, "And I'm almost afraid to ask but did she mention how he became her father?"

"About Hikaru raped her mother?" asked Kotoko.

"That's right, that's what that bastard did and if he thinks he can come up and be nice caring father he can forget it! There is no way I'm letting that rapist near her!" said Wattan.

"Okay calm down," said Kotoko, "We're working things out okay."

"There's nothing to work out!" snapped Wattan, "As soon as my niece gets here I'm going to take her home."

"We'll be the judge of that," said Kotoko.

"Why is that?!" asked Wattan.

"Do you know how your niece knew a man was going to be attacked in a parking garage by a group of thugs?" asked Kotoko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wattan.

"Your niece somehow knew a man was going to get attacked so she tried going to a bar to try and warn him about it," said Kotoko, "How could she have found that out?"

"I don't know," asked Wattan, "I have no idea what that girl is up to half the time. She's a problem child. I can hardly handle her sometimes! That's one of the reasons I didn't call the police when she didn't come home last night. I figured she was out doing something crazy!"

"Uh huh," said Kotoko, "Well you'll have to forgive me but I find that hard to believe."

"And why would I care about that bitch?" said Wattan, "You know nothing about me and my niece and I'm taking her with me the minute she gets here no ifs and or butts!"

"Hi we're here," said Hikaru walking in with Kaoru and Aina who was still holding the plush doll.

"Aina!" said Wattan making a show of running over to her and hugging her tight, "Oh I was so worried about you! Are you okay? We're you hurt at all?!"

"No, I'm fine," said Aina trying to get out of her aunt's tight grip.

"Um you're Aina's aunt?" Hikaru asked slightly disturbed over the way Wattan seemed to be hugging Aina uncomfortable. Wattan looked up more towards Kaoru.

"You!" she snapped walking towards him, "You son of a bitch. I've been waiting to do this for a long time!" She drew her fist back ready to punch Kaoru. Aina ran over to Hikaru scared. Hikaru put his arm around her for support.

"Whoa whoa!" shouted Kotoko as she grabbed the woman's hand.

"Why haven't you arrest him yet for raping this poor girl's mother!" shouted Wattan.

"Well for one thing that's not Hikaru," said Kotoko, "That's his twin brother. That's Hikaru." She pointed over to Hikaru who was still holding Aina close.

"Oh of course," she said, "Get your hands off my niece!"

"Um no offence to anything but she's my daughter so I like to think I can hold her like this if she's scared!" said Hikaru, "How come you never said anything to me?"

"Because you were too wrapped up in your precious perfect family to care!" said Wattan as she grabbed Aina's arm to try and pull her away, "Get your hands off of her you rapist.

"Owe!" Aina shouted.

"You let go of her!" said Hikaru trying to shove Wattan off, "You're hurting her!"

"Oh listen to you Mr. Protective Dad! You're nothing but a rapist! Why haven't you been arrested yet?!"

"Because we're still not sure if it was rape or not because there's several holes in the story," said Kotoko.

"Sure that's it!" said Wattan, "Well until you fill those holes I can assure you you're not going to be seeing my niece anytime soon got it!. She finally managed to yank Aina away from Hikaru, "Come one Aina let's go home!"

"Hey um we still have questions for ask your niece," said Kotoko,

You can't do that without my consent and you don't have it. And you have nothing on me. So I'm leaving now with Aina and don't you dare let him try to follow me!" snapped Wattan, "Right?"

"Right," said her lawyer.

"Good let's go!" said Wattan tugging Aina to the exit.

"What, no, you can't take Aina away from me!" said Hikaru running after her.

"Watch me! I'm her legal guardian and I say we're going!" said Wattan.

"The hell you are!" said Hikaru trying to get after her.

"No that's were you belong you no good rich raping bastard!" Wattan shouted as she got into the elevator with Aina and her lawyer.

"Dad?" Aina tried calling out right as the elevator door closed. Tears could be seen in her eyes.

"Aina!" said Hikaru sadly.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru whirled around to look at Kotoko.

"Can't you do anything?!" he asked.

"I'm on it!" said Kotoko moving towards her desk.

"Aina said there was something she wanted to tell you guys anyway about her aunt," said Kaoru.

"I know, don't worry we will get her back one way or another," said Kotoko.

"Thank you," said Kaoru. He turned and looked at Hikaru who looked like he was fighting tears as he pulled out his phone and dialing madly.

"You calling a lawyer?" Kaoru asked.

"Damn straight I am!" said Hikaru, "I don't care what her aunt said! Aina is my daughter and I have the right to at least see her!"

"Yeah," said Kaoru. He looked back at Kotoko who was at her desk, "Hey where's your partner?"

"He's talking to our suspect Yui Kawari," said Kotoko.

* * *

Deka walked into interrogation room where Yui was waiting. He placed the photo from the bar down on the table.

"That's a nice photo of you don't you think?" he asked.

"Where did you get that?" asked Yui.

"Does it matter? Because unless that's your evil twin I don't see how you could have been at the hospital trying to steal a baby!" said Deka, "Now who are you covering for?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted Yui.

"You mean you don't know that you're taking credit for someone else's crimes! Now who are you covering for?" asked Deka.

"I'm not covering from anyone. I'm only standing up for what is right! Now I'm not saying anything else until my lawyer gets here!" said Yui.

"Fine whatever," said Deka, "Seems kind of stupid to be taking a fall for someone else's crimes."

* * *

"Everything okay?" asked Kaoru when Deka walked back into the main room.

"Well that woman isn't the one that tried to abduct your baby," said Deka sitting at his desk.

"You mean my niece?" said Kaoru.

"Right sorry get you two mixed up sometimes," said Deka, "Where's the other niece of yours by the way?"

"Her aunt showed with a lawyer and took her back. The father's over there right now calling his lawyer about it," said Kotoko.

"But didn't she have something she wanted to talk to us about?" asked Deka.

"Yeah funny how that works huh?" said Kotoko.

"Fine Fine Just Do it!" Hikaru shouted out of nowhere, "Even if she wants a million dollars tell her I'll pay if I can at least see her!" He hung up and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Hey hey," said Kaoru gripping his brother's shoulder, "It'll be fine you'll see."

"I, I guess," said Hikaru.

"Hello I'm here," said their mother suddenly walking into the office, "Did I miss anything? Where's the little girl you were telling me about?"

"Gone!" said Hikaru.

"Gone what do you mean by gone?" asked Yuzuha confused.

"Her aunt came and took her back. She wasn't too happy to see Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Aunt what aunt?" asked Yuzuha.

"From Yuina's side," said Hikaru.

"Hmm the only family member I ever heard Yuina mention was some sort of cousin," said Yuzuha.

"That must have been her," said Kotoko, "Do you know much about Yuina or her cousin Wattan?"

"Oh I knew a lot about Yuina. She was a great help and I was so impressed with her work I was going to offer an assistant position at my company. But about eight or nine years ago she quit without an explanation out of the blue. Though now I may know why," said Yuzuha eyeing Hikaru, "The last time I saw her was about three years ago. I remember distinctly. She came to see me at my office saying she needed to tell me something but right before she could I got the phone call from Kaoru that someone had tied to kidnap my granddaughter from the hospital. Right after I told her that she left in hurry and that was it."

"What about her cousin?" asked Kotoko.

"I know she once tried to apply to work for us but Yuina persuaded me not to because she wasn't sure her cousin was usually trustworthy," said Yuzuha.

"Hmm," said Kotoko, "Now didn't you have something to tell us as well?"

"Yes this whole my sons claiming I told Yuina that I told her to serve that champagne on the day they finished their finals. I never did such a thing. I as a bit preoccupied in New York getting ready for a show that was going to happen the next day. I didn't get a chance to call the house until two days later. If I had called the house to give them the champagne I would have wanted to try and talk to my sons to congratulate them. You can even check my phone records if you wish. I have nothing to hide," said Yuzuha.

"So she wanted to serve up some champagne to your sons under false pretences, interesting," said Kotoko.

"Excuse me," said lawyer walking up to Kotoko's desk, "But I'm here to see my client Yui Kawari.

"Sure," said Deka.

"Iyashii?" said Yuzuha when she saw the lawyer, "Mr. Iyashii is that you? I thought you were working for the Settous." The lawyer looked surprised at the woman.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Uh from my friend Yuki Settou who told me her daughter hired a bunch of new lawyers recently," said Yuzuha.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't represent others. Now then where is my client?" asked Mr. Iyashii?"

* * *

Wattan and Aina sat in the back seat of a car as Wattan's lawyer drove. Small tears were still coming down Aina's face as she cried slightly.

"Oh will you shut up already?!" Wattan snapped before reaching over and yanking at the poor girl's hair.

"Ah!" Aina cried out in pain.

"Do you have any idea what you nearly did?!" Wattan snapped, "You nearly blew the entire plan I worked so hard on! How could you do that to me! After all I was going to do to you! You can rest assured Ms. Settou's going to want to have a word or two with you over what you've done!" She turned and looked over at the driver. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To let Ms. Settou have those few words you were talking about," said the driver.

"Fine by me," said Wattan. They soon arrived at the Akane's apartment building where they were led upstairs to the penthouse through the servant's entrance.

* * *

"You two can't stay here too long. My mother will be home soon," said Akane motioning them to follow her to her bedroom, "I just wanted to see that my money ticket was okay and hear what all she did."

"She warned that stupid girl man about being attacked first of all!" said Wattan.

"Why did you do that?" asked Akane.

"I didn't want to see him get hurt," said Aina.

"Well no harm there," said Akane, "They were supposed to get arrested anyway."

"That's not all what she did!" said Wattan, "She told Hikaru Hitachiin the truth that he's her father!"

"You did, did you?" said Akane, "Well that doesn't matter either. As long as I get in the end that's all that matters. But get one thing straight girl you ever try to leave again I will hunt you down and break your legs off you got that! Now then, who wants a drink? We got to figure out a place where we can send you two in order to keep you two from being found out." She walked out of the room with the lawyer. Aina held her doll tight and started to cry again.

"Oh knock that off!" said Wattan, "This is all your fault!"

"I want to go back to my dad. He was nice to me. He didn't try to kill me or anything," said Aina.

"Oh don't you dare! He raped your mother! There's no way he's good enough to take care of you! Besides even if he doesn't want to kill you that doesn't mean his wife does!" said Wattan.

"No she wouldn't," said Aina, "And he said he'd pay you if that what it took so he could still be a part of my life."

"He did?" said Wattan surprised, "Oh I didn't expect that. Huh, maybe I should take advantage of that."

"Don't you dare say you're backing out on me!" said Akane storming back into the room, "Need I remind you that this was all your idea! You bail out of my and leave me nothing I guarantee it will cost you big time bitch! And that goes for your little brat too! You two are both in this now and you're not getting out!" She stormed back out of the room.

"Well you heard her kid," said Wattan, "It's too bad though huh?"

"I didn't agree to any of this!" said Aina.

"Oh you getting an attitude with me now?" said Wattan, "You know it was your mother getting an attitude with me that screwed up my original plan in the first place!"

"What plan?" asked Aina.

"I once had the prefect plan to help you me and your mother to live in the lap of luxury. All she had to was drug one of those stupid Hitachiin boys and get them to sleep with her. And it worked for a moment mainly due to the fact that she looked so much like that bitch Haruhi and she was in the part in her life where she was starting to think of having a baby."

"She drugged my father?" asked Aina.

"She slipped him a drug to make him a bit tipsy and cloud his judgment so that he wouldn't be able to really comprehend that your mother wasn't Haruhi to the point that he sleep with her which he did. But no right after it was done she felt so overwhelm with guilt that she bolted from the house refusing to ever go back. She ruined everything!"

"You convinced her to drug my father so that she would get pregnant with me?" asked Aina confused.

"Yes!" said Wattan, "And because she felt guilty about it she never went on to claim what was rightfully ours from the family! Hell the one time she tried going out to tell the family about she chickened out because of what happened to the stupid baby. It would have worked so perfectly if your father hadn't shown up when he did! That baby disappearing would have made it so that you would have gotten everything again!"

"What did you know about that Aunt Wattan?" asked Aina, "Where you the one that tried to kidnap the baby?"

"Maybe," said Wattan.

"Why would you want to kidnap a baby?!" asked Aina.

"Like I said to make sure you got everything just like I am now! You and your mother could show a little more gratitude! I tried to do so much for her but she kept backing out! She kept me from getting lots of jobs because I wasn't trust worthy. Hell the only real reason she agreed to that one plan was because she wanted a baby, you!"

"You're a very evil woman you know that?" said Aina looking away mad.

"Well sorry for wanting to help you!" said Wattan, "Where are those drinks?" She walked out of the room only walk right into a hand holding a scotch glass.

"So," said Akane, "That's what really happened huh? Interesting to say the least."

"You hear all of that huh?" said Wattan taking the drink.

"I heard enough. Like the fact that Hikaru Hitachiin didn't really rape the woman and that you were the one that tried to kidnap his daughter," said Akane.

"So what if I did?" asked Wattan, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You try backing out of this deal like you were talking about I may have tell the police about that!" said Akane, "Simple as that."

"Yeah well what makes you think I can't do anything to hurt you as well?" asked Wattan.

"Hmm try it and see," said Akane. Both women smirked at each other.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Akane smiled sweetly at Aina as she walked back into the room. She made sure to shut the door behind her.

"Hi honey how are you doing?" she asked sitting down next to her, "it must be hard having to find out how evil your aunt really is huh?" Aina sneered at the woman and looked away.

"On now don't worry. We're both victims in this situation. Your aunt pulled us into this against our will," said Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked Aina.

"I didn't want to hurt these people. You aunt tricked me into this," said Akane.

"I didn't seem like that when you tried to attack them at the party," said Aina.

"Oh you saw that did you?" said Akane, "Well I was just a little bit upset. Now would you be at all happy if I were to somehow someway help you get rid of her?"

"Didn't you just say you weren't going to let her do that to you?" asked Aina.

"Well let's be honest she's more evil then I am," said Akane, "And I think you and I are going to have to learn to get along if we're going to be living together someday."

"I want to go back to my dad and his family. They want me just because I'm me, not to make them money," said Aina. Akane started grinding her teeth a little.

"Yes your father may have said he likes you, but you don't know that his other part of the family will," she said.

"His brother seemed to like me and he told me his mother wanted to meet me," said Aina.

"Hmm, well _I_ was referring to his stupid wife and other little brat daughter," said Akane.

"It didn't seem that way when I was talking to them," Aina muttered.

"I knew it!" Akane jumping up from the bed making Aina topple over a little, "you spoke to the two of them didn't you?!" Aina didn't know what to say. "Well did you or not?"

"What if I did?" asked Aina fearfully.

"Did you or not?" asked Akane.

"What's with all the yelling going on in here?" asked Wattan walking into the room holding a drink.

"Can you talk to your niece?" asked Akane, "She may know something about where the little brat and her mother are!"

"Really how?" asked Wattan.

"She spoke to them, I'm sure of it!" said Akane.

"Did you?" asked Wattan.

"So what if I did?" asked Aina.

"You may know something that could help find the two of them!" said Akane.

"Why so you can kill the two of them?" asked Aina.

"Kid, don't look at it that way," said Wattan, "Look at it as a way to get you to the top. Without her you're top ringer to get queen bee spot."

"The nice lady didn't seem to think so," said Aina ,"She told me that she doesn't care if her daughter is heir or not. She said that as long as I don't completely cut out her daughter she'd be fine if I took over someday as the oldest."

"So you did talk to her didn't you!" shouted Akane grabbing her hair, "Now did you hear them say anything about where they were?!"

"Uh no," said Aina.

"Don't lie to me!" said Akane, "My father taught me many tactics when to come to torture and I'm not above doing it to you!"

"Better do it Kid. I think she's serious," said Wattan, "Now come just tell us if you heard someone say something that could tell where they could be."

"No!" said Aina. She liked her father's little girl and his wife. They were nice to her without even meeting her. No way was she going to sell them out to these two evil ladies.

"Hmm, wrong answer," said Wattan. She whispered into Akane's ear. Akane nodded.

"What?" asked Aina.

"It's quite simple kid. You know everything you have left of your mom is back at our apartment and you know we can't go back now," said Wattan.

"Wouldn't it be a rather tragedy if a fire were to start in that apartment with all of her stuff?" asked Akane. Aina gasped.

"But she worked hard for a lot go stuff!" she said.

"Yeah so unless you want to see your mother hard work go to waist tell us what you know!" said Akane.

"Come kid there's got to be something," said Wattan.

"No, no there wasn't!" said Aina.

"Don't lie," said Akane. She grabbed the poor child's arm and made it twist backwards, "I can do this all day if need be."

"Oh that looks painful," said Wattan. Aina squinted her eyes in pain. She didn't know how much more she could take until finally she snapped.

"Mori!" she shouted, "They mentioned the name Mori!"

"Mori?" said Wattan.

"Morinozuka I think," said Akane, "Oh that can't be good."

"Why not?" asked Wattan.

"Because the guy's one of the best fighters in the world. And he's really good friends with what's her name and the twins," said Akane.

"But you're like some super smart military brat or something aren't you?" asked Wattan.

"Are you suggesting that we do a full fledge military assault on his place are you?" asked Akane.

"If need be," said Wattan.

"Look we at least know where they are. That's got to count for something right?" asked Akane, "Let me think about what to do next. In the mean time I still got to find a place to stash you." She looked at Aina, "And as for you, I wouldn't try pissing me off again got it? I'd hate to think what would happen if I were to set your place on fire before we get all of your things out of it." She started twisting Aina's arm again making her cry out in pain.

"Akane what's going on in there?" said her mother suddenly walking into the room. She stopped horrified when she saw her daughter tormenting a small child, "What are you doing to that girl?"

"It's nothing Mother, please leave," said Akane.

"Who is this, and who's that?" Yoka asked looking at Wattan who was just standing by watching and drinking.

"There no one Mother, please leave," said Akane.

"Why are you using that tormenting trick your father taught her?" asked Yoka as she tried to pull her daughter off, "What's your name dear?"

"Aina," said the girl in tears.

"Aina?" said Yoka. She ran her hair through the hair, "Red hair? You're not that little girl Yuzuha was telling me about are you?"

"Mother it's not what you think," said Akane.

"I'm calling Yuzuha and I'm calling the police. Even if she isn't the same girl she was talking about, no more of this Akane, no more!" said Yoka heading out of the room.

"Mom please you don't know what you're doing!" said Akane following after her mother with Wattan.

"The hell I don't. I've let you get away with stupid things before but no more!" said Yoka about to grab the phone, only to get bonked on the head by her daughter.

"Sorry Mother I didn't have a choice," said Akane.

"Now what do we do?" asked Wattan.

"We have to get my mother locked up where she can't interfere with our plans. Both her and your brat is not going to cost us getting the Hitachiin money!" said Akane.

"Hitachiin money?" asked Yoka sitting up.

"Looks like you need to work on your knock out tactic," said Wattan grabbing a lamb, "If I may?"

"By all means," said Akane.

* * *

When Yoka woke up again she found herself tied up in a dark room.

"Nothing personal Mother," said Akane as she finished tying her mother up, "But I just can't let you ruin everything with your so called loyalty to your friend. You'll thank me when this is all over. Father would have." She ducked taped her mother's mouth shut before walking out of the closet and shutting the door behind her leaving her mother alone in the dark.

* * *

"Hmm, if Wattan has been doing anything illegal it looks like she's been able to do it under the radar for the most part," said Kotoko going through her file work.

"Is there anything about the whole he telling Aina that Hikaru was the one that killed her mother?" asked Kaoru.

"I got the file of her mother's death here," said Deka placing the file down on his desk, "It looked like she fell over and hit her head on her coffee table. But even then the cops investigating it were a bit suspicious about it but couldn't find anything to suggest it was anything else."

"What was so suspicious about it?" asked Hikaru.

"Just the way she fell over. It sort of looked like she was pushed over rather then fell," said Deka.

"So her aunt thought that was the reason I killed her mother?" asked Hikaru.

"Assuming her aunt's telling the truth," said Kotoko, "let's go back to the apartment and take a look around."

"I'm going too!" said Hikaru.

"Um no!" said Kotoko.

"But my daughter!" said Hikaru.

"We'll get her back, but this is still a police operation and you can't interfere with it okay?" said Kotoko as she and Deka headed out.

"Maybe we should listen to her this time," said Kaoru.

"Oh hell no," said Hikaru.

"Knew you'd say that," said Kaoru running after his brother.

* * *

"No one's home," said Kotoko as she and Deka walked into the apartment. She walked into Aina's room and noticed a floorboard that seemed a bit lose. She pulled it open and found a jar of money that was labeled Disneyland Funds. She looked further down and was surprised to find a journal in there as well.

"Hmm," she said she also saw the poster.

"Hey Kotoko look what I found a laptop," said Deka walking into the room. "Bet we could find something in here."

"Yeah I found some things too," said Kotoko.

"So what all do we take?" they heard a man ask from the living room. The two cops raced out to see two men one holding a can of gasoline.

"Who are you?" asked Deka.

"Oh crap I think it's the cops!" said man holding the gasoline. He quickly dumped it while the other lit a match and threw it towards the gas before raced out, letting the apartment starting catching fire.

* * *

**Author's note: I need help in deciding my next story. If you get a chance and want to help please visit my profile page and take a look at my newest poll to vote. I may just go in the order of popularity **


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So do you think Aina's aunt's going to let you see her?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru hurried towards the building.

"I don't care if she says that I can't see Aina. I'm going to see her if I want!" said Hikaru.

"You're not going over like this because you had to put Asami into hiding, are you?" asked Kaoru.

"You mean like what the boss was doing with her and Haruhi over Camille and Izzy being gone?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "Well even if I am subconsciously even you've got to admit she doesn't belong with that evil woman!"

"Granted," said Kaoru, "But…," He was caught off by two men crashing into the two of them and making all four fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" said Hikaru as he kicked off the man on top of him.

"Where did you two idiots come from?!" asked Kaoru kicking his guy off as well, "And why do you smell like gasoline?"

"Get away from us!" shouted one of the men, "we have to get out of here!"

"Out of here for what?" said Kaoru as he ran towards the bottom stairs of the building. The two men were about to run off but Hikaru was quick to snag both.

"You two aren't going anywhere at the moment," he said.

As Kaoru came to the bottom of the stairs he could see smoke coming from one of the apartments. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran towards the smoke.

* * *

"What do we do?!" asked Kotoko as she and Deka backed away from the fire.

"Is there's a window somewhere?!" asked Deka looking around frantically. They were soon drawn out of their thoughts by the a weird sound suddenly filling the apartment along with what looked like white smoke filling the apartment. Then they both heard some coughing and could make out a figure waving some of white smoke out of his way. It took them a moment to realize it was Kaoru.

"Is anyone in here?" he asked stepping though the smoke coming face to face with Kotoko, "Oh I did not know you two were in here!"

"For once I'm glad you followed us," said Kotoko. She quickly shoved the jar and journal she had in her hands over to Kaoru before running out of the door.

"Where are you going?" called out Kaoru.

"If I were to guess, to try and see if she can catch the guys who started this fire in the first place," said Deka.

"That must of have been the two men who ran into Hikaru and me," said Kaoru. He and Deka followed quickly out into the hallway.

As Kotoko came running up the stairs and back outside, she found Hikaru struggling to hold on to the same men who had ran into him and Kaoru.

"Hold it right there!" she shouted running up to the two men and handcuffing the two men, "You two are under arrest for attempted arson!"

"Arson?!" said Hikaru, "You mean Aina's apartment?!"

"Yes," said Kotoko, "But…,"

"Was Aina in there?!" asked Hikaru. He looked down angrily at the two men, "Were you trying to kill my daughter you assholes!"

"She wasn't there," said Kotoko.

"She wasn't?" asked Hikaru.

"No neither she not her aunt were in the apartment at the time, just me and Deka. We just got lucky your brother showed up when he did and help put out the fire," said Kotoko.

"Well that's good, but where's Aina?!" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Kotoko, "But maybe these two losers know."

"Do you?!" asked Hikaru, "Do you know where the little girl is?!"

"We ain't talking until we see our lawyer!" said one of the men. Hikaru could feel his blood boiling. He raised his fist fully ready to pound the man. Kotoko however was quick to stop him.

"He won't be much use if you pound him to death," she said. Hikaru groaned, and nodded before looking down at the two men. "

"If I find out that anything has happen to her and you knew about right this second, you'll be praying for mercy!" he said.

"Oh good you cough them," said Deka as he and Kaoru caught up with Kotoko.

"Yeah let's get them back down to the station," said Kotoko.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" asked Wattan after they had secured Akane's mother in the closet.

"I think it's time we move forward with our plans to eliminate Hikaru and his family," said Akane.

"I got it! I got it!" said Wattan, "I got the perfect plan!" Akane sat and listen to Wattan's brilliant idea.

"It sounds a little bit risky but I think it won't matter much after this," she said finally, "But yes it should work. Go get your niece. Your lawyer will drive you to the warehouse while I go to the Morinozuka Mansion."

"You got it," said Wattan, running to the room holding Aina, "Good news sweetheart you're going to get to see your dad again."

"What do you mean?" asked Aina timidly.

"Get up and come with me to find out," said Wattan. She grabbed Aina before she could protest and quickly headed out back down the way they came.

* * *

When the group got back to the police station Yui Kawari lawyer was waiting for the two of them.

"What are these two men here for?" he asked.

"None of your business!" said Kotoko as she and Deka walked over to the cell and locked the two of them in.

"Oh well anyway, I have something to ask of you regarding my client," said Mr. Iyashii, "She said she's willing to cooperate under one condition. That Mrs. Hitachiin, the young man's wife comes down and sees her."

"No way!" said Hikaru, "My wife is not leaving her safe spot for nothing!"

"She says she'll give a full confession if you let her come down," said Mr. Iyashii, "And she'll give up the names of all of the others involved in the attacks including the ones that blew up the house. It's a small request in exchanged for one simple visit from your wife wouldn't you say? Besides if she does this you may not need the safe spot correct?" Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"She can have Mori come with her. You know he'll do his best to protect her," Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear.

"Hmm," grumbled Hikaru, "Alright, Can I have a private room to call her?"

"Right this way," said Deka, leading him to a secluded room. He put down the laptop on to his desk as he past it.

"What's this?" asked Kaoru.

"Some sort of laptop Deka found in the apartment," said Kotoko as she picked it up to tinker with, "Who knows what we may find in here."

* * *

"Is that all she wants?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah but at the same time one of the detectives isn't sure she is the one responsible for any of this," said Hikaru, "So I'm a little bit hesitant."

"Well if I were to see her maybe I could recognize her from somewhere," said Haruhi.

"I still don't like it," said Hikaru.

"Yeah It does seem to be a bit too convenient," said Haruhi, "But if I do we can put this behind and either A have me and Asami come home finally or know to we need to keep looking."

"Alright go ahead and come on down," said Hikaru, "I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you too," said Haruhi as she hung up the phone. She quickly walked off to find Mori to ask for his help.

* * *

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll make sure that Asami will be alright while you're gone," said Mori's wife as the two headed off for the police station.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "Hopefully she won't be much more of a burden on your part."

"She's hardly a burden," said Hanae waving as Mori and Haruhi drove off.

* * *

Akane sat in her car near the road towards Mori's home. She tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Not a single car had come by since she had arrived in her hiding spot.

'How long does it take to get in the car and go to the police station?!' she thought, assuming the plan had worked and Haruhi would be going to the police station. She was about to loose her patients all together and leave when she finally saw a car driving away. The windows were a bit too tainted that she couldn't see who was it but she was willingly to take the chance. She went and drove her car up towards the huge house.

She buzzed rapidly at the buzzer to the gate.

"Who is it?" she finally heard Hanae's voice from the intercom.

"Akane Settou," said Akane, "Can you help me? My car broke down."

"Your car broke down?" asked Hanae.

"Yes can you help me?" asked Akane.

"Hang on," said Hanae. She walked over to her husband's knife collection and grabbed a small one just in case. Something made her feel just a little bit uncomfortable about this.

"I'm sorry my husband's not home at the moment," she said walking out to the car.

"Oh that's alright," said Akane.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Hanae doing her best to remain clam.

"Well I'm not sure," said Akane, "I don't know much about cars."

"Uh huh," said Hanae.

"And also my phone broke down," said Akane.'

"And I suppose you want to come in huh?" said Hanae sounding even more suspicious.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Akane. Hanae had to think about it for a moment.

"Uh no, just hang on a second," she said walking up to her front door. Akane followed fast behind and got into the house right behind her.

"Wait here," said Hanae walking off. She grabbed a butler by his arm and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't let Akane see that Asami's here!" she whispered.

"Of course Madam," said the butler. He walked off fast to find the little lost girl.

'Don't let Asami come out, don't let Asami come out,' Hanae thought as she grabbed the cordless phone from the hallway and carried it back to Akane.

"So how was it that you happened to come to stop outside my home exactly?" she asked approaching Akane at the front door, only to find Akane was gone, "Akane? Akane?" she called out looking for the woman. "Where is she? Where is she?!"

* * *

'Where is she? Where is she?!' Akane thought impatiently looking around for the little lost girl. Then she heard some giggling. She followed it only to suddenly get bumped by a child. She looked down to see it was Asami herself.

Asami looked up at the woman confused.

"Aren't you the mean lady who's been mean to my daddy?" she asked.

"Yes and your daddy told me to come get you," said Akane grabbing Asami's arm to drag her off as fast as she could.

"But my daddy doesn't like you," said Asami. Why would he send someone he didn't like?

"Honey that's why I'm the best person to come and get you to take you away; No one will think I have you," said Akane.

"But where are we going?" asked Asami.

"To uh um see your, um new sister!" Akane sputtered.

"Sissy?" said Asami.

"Yes your sissy," said Akane.

'I guess,' she thought.

They had just reached the door and Akane had her hand on the door handle when another hand slammed on the door keeping her from opening it. Akane looked over to see Hanae standing next to the door with her knife out. Nearby stood her two sons Ryota and Taro as well, each also had a sort of sharp weapon in their hands.

"And um where do you think you're going?" Hanae asked.

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere with my car broken now can I?" asked Akane.

"What are you really doing here Akane Settou?!" asked Hanae holding the knife up towards Akane's face.

"It's none of your business really I think," said Akane as she pulled out a small gun and pointed towards Hanae. Hanae back down a little before Akane moved the gun lower towards the smaller boy Taro's head, "Now then I'm taking Miss Hitachiin with me one way or another. So unless you want me to blow your son's brains out I suggest you let me go and be done with it!"

"Akane you're not going to get away with this!" said Hanae.

"We shall see now won't we?" said Akane. She fired the gun towards Taro. Hanae was quick to shove her son out of the way giving Akane just enough time to bolt out to the door with Asami in her arms.

"Akane stop!" Hanae shouted running after her. Akane shot at her, grazing her arm. Hanae fell to the ground in pain.

"Mom!" her older son Ryota shouted running out to his mother.

"I'm fine," Hanae tired to assure Ryota, "We got to stop…," She was interrupted by the sound of tires screeching and she looked up in time to see Akane's car drive off fast with poor little Asami inside.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi rubbed her hands nervously as she and Mori drove towards the police station. Mori cast a glance over at her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked gently.

"A bit," Haruhi admitted, "I'm nervous over the idea of possibly seeing the person who once tried to take my baby and the same person who, who made me lose another." A tear formed in her eye, "This person possibly killed my baby! How am I going to be able to look at her?"

"You'll be fine I'm sure," said Mori.

"How could someone deliberately wanted to kill my baby that I had only barley found out I had?" muttered Haruhi more to herself. Just thinking about it made her want to turn the car around to go back to Mori's house and pick scoop up her little girl up in her arms. "Mori can you pull over for a bit?" she asked softly. Mori was quick to oblige. "I just, I just need a moment to collect myself over seeing the woman who killed my baby before we go and see her. Even if she's not the person, she's still wants to take credit for it. In other words she wants to be the one that killed it, my baby. Who would ever want to do that to another person?"

Mori reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he tired to assure his friend. Haruhi nodded and wiped away the tears still forming in her eyes.

* * *

Asami sat in the stranger's car slightly shaken and crying softly. The gun shot itself scared her deeply but the fact that this mean woman who she knew didn't like her family had shot at the nice lady who had been taking care of her and her mother and letting her play with her two sweet boys had taken her away and was driving her away fast to some unknown location. Any other time she was taken to some weird place she was at least with her mommy and daddy. Oh how she wanted one of them right now to pick her up and hold her tight.

Akane focused on the road as she sped away as fast as she could. She had to get away as fast as she could before Hana or any of her other staff had the chance to call the police or Asami's parents. She kept speeding as fast as she could along the mostly abandoned road when she happened to see a car parked along the side of the road. It looked like the one she had seen coming from the Morinozuka house right before she went and took the little girl. Cautiously and curiously she pulled up behind the car and got out.

"Stay here you got it! Or else you'll never see your precious Sissy understood! I'll shoot her too!" she ordered Asami. Asami slouched in her seat afraid. Akane shut the door and walked over to the other car.

* * *

Haruhi had barely started to calm down when Mori looked up in surprised at the review mirror.

"What?" Haruhi started to ask before looking up into the mirror too to see Akane Settou walking up to their car. "Akane, what's she's doing here?" She sat there trying to remain calm as the woman walked over to her side of the car and knocked at the window.

"Hello?" she said innocently as she tapped. Haruhi looked over at Mori scared.

"Stay in the car," Mori said calmly as he got to out of the car.

"Morinozuka, is that you?" Akane asked acting surprised.

"Yes," said Mori, "Can I help you?"

"Well I was hoping to help you. It looked like you were broken down," said Akane, "Who's that in your car with you?"

"My wife," said Mori quickly.

"Oh really?" said Akane, "And um where are your boys then?"

"At home," said Mori.

"Oh I see having some private time with your wife?" asked Akane. Mori narrowed his eyes at her. Akane looked down at the window. "Why won't she come out and say hi to me?"

"She's not feeling well. I was taking her to the doctor," said Mori.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry," said Akane looking into the tinted window, "Are you alright Mrs. Morinozuka?"

Haruhi took a deep breath as she nodded her head.

"That's good, considering I was just at your house and saw you there," said Akane looking at Mori. Haruhi gasped while Mori tried keeping his clam disposer.

"Who's in the car Morinozuka?" asked Akane as she pulled out her gun. Mori looked at the gun slightly afraid considering that he knew Akane's family were always good shots with any kind of gun they had. "I asked who's in the car Morinozuka?!" Mori remained quite looking at her sternly with his emotionless face.

"I know Morinozuka," Akane taunted, "I know you've been hiding Haruhi Hitachiin and her daughter Asami!" Haruhi gasped.

'How did she find out?' she thought terrified.

"Is that her in the car right now?" Akane

"No," said Mori.

"Oh really?" said Akane as she walked over to her own car still pointing the gun at Mori, "You want to know who's in my car right now?" She opened her door and yanked out poor little Asami. Haruhi could see the image in the review mirror.

'No!' she thought terrified.

"Is that her mother in the car yes or no Morinozuka?!" asked Akane pointing the gun at poor little Asami's head.

"Yes!" Haruhi shouted not willing to risk her daughter's life as she bolted out of the car, "Yes I'm here! Akane what do you want?!"

"I want you to get into my car now!" ordered Akane still keeping her gun towards Asami's head. Haruhi took a deep breath as she tried to walk over to Akane and her car. Mori however was quick to block her path.

"No," he said gently but firmly.

"Mori she has gun to my daughter's head!" said Haruhi.

"And I'm not afraid to use to it!" Akane declared as she went and fired at Mori's hand. Mori got to his knees in pain holding his hand that was bleeding badly.

"Mori!" Haruhi shouted as she knelt next to him in fear.

"And the next shot will be at his head followed by a shot in your daughter's head if you don't get into the car right now!" she head Akane shout. She looked up and saw Akane was now next to her with both Asami and the gun.

"We just can't leave him right here! He's hurt!" said Haruhi.

"He has a phone, he can call for help I'm sure," said Akane.

"Mori?" said Haruhi looking over his hand.

"Don't go, don't go," Mori said over and over again.

"I will kill him and your daughter if you don't come with me right now!" said Akane. Haruhi looked between Akane, Asami and Mori. With a heavy heart she reluctantly got up and followed Akane to the car.

"No!" Mori said as he tried to follow. Both Haruhi and Asami climbed into the back seat and Akane into the driver seat. She quickly started up the car about to drive off, but not before Haruhi managed to throw a phone out the car window for Mori.

"I'm sorry Mori," she managed to call out as Akane sped away. She scotched over and gathered Asami into her arms.

"Where are we going Mommy?" asked Asami terrified over what she had just seen happen.

"I don't know, but no matter what happens I'll protect you I promise," said Haruhi holding her close.

"Just like you managed to protect your other child?" asked Akane.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh nothing," said Akane.

"Akane where are you talking us?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll find out soon enough Haruhi," said Akane.

"How did you find out where we were?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh that's easy you're husband's bastard daughter told me," said Akane.

"You mean Aina?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said Akane, "It was quite easy to get the information from her too. All it took was some candy and sweet talk and she blurted out everything. Can you believe that?"

"No," said Haruhi. Akane looked at her through the rearview mirror, "I don't believe you. I don't believe Aina would sell us out like that!"

"And how well do you know this little girl?" asked Akane.

"I know her well enough to know she wouldn't do something like that simply for candy!" said Haruhi.

"Well we shall see won't we?" said Akane smugly.

* * *

Hikaru paced in his private room waiting anxiously over Haruhi coming out into public to see her supposable attacker and at the same time waiting to hear anything about where Aina was. What if the cruel aunt or her friend were hurting her right now? He promised that he would look after her one way or another. Fine start he was doing now seeing as he had no clue where he was and her apartment with all of her mother's precious things was almost destroyed. Just then his phone went off. Hikaru looked down and saw it was a number he didn't recognized. Cautiously he answered it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Hikaru Hitachiin right?" _asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Hikaru.

"_Wattan, Wattan Kosodoro" _

"Wattan, Aina's aunt?" asked Hikaru, "What do you want?"

"_I've been doing some thinking and maybe I've been a bit too harsh with you about Aina," _said Wattan, _"So I've come up with an idea. If you come give me say a hundred thousand dollars in say half an hour I'll be up to talking to work something out in regards to Aina."_

"A hundred thousand in half an hour?" asked Hikaru.

"_Is shouldn't be too hard for someone like you to get right?" _said Aina.

"I uh guess," said Hikaru.

"_Look if you just get the money and bring it to me like I said in half an hour it'll prove you really care about Aina and I'll be open to working out something with you about her," _said Wattan.

"Will I be able to see her?" asked Hikaru.

"_Oh yeah you'll see her," _said Wattan, _"that is if you get me the money in half an hour like I said starting after I hang up." _Hikaru was starting to feel more and more suspicious about this woman. But what other option did he have at the moment considering the fact that he didn't know where Aina was.

"Where do you want me to bring the money to?" he asked.

"_Warehouse 13 in the Kyougu dock district," _said Wattan.

'Kyougu dock district?' thought Hikaru, 'Isn't that te area where all of General Settou kept all of his weapon warehouses? Why would this woman want me to meet her there?'

"_So do we have a deal?" _asked Wattan.

"Yes," said Hikaru finally, "I'll come meet you there. But I better get to see Aina and she better not be hurt!"

"_Fine fine fair enough. Oh and you better come alone or no deal," _Wattan added suddenly out of nowhere, "_And no cops either!"_

"Wait what?" asked Hikaru.

"_See you in half an hour,_" said Wattan, _"That is if you truly love Aina like you say you do." _CLICK

Hikaru put his phone away slowly. Now he was really suspicious. What was this woman trying to do?"

"Hikaru, everything okay in here?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"I just got a phone call from Aina's aunt. She said she wants me to bring a hundred thousand dollars in half an hour in order to talk to me about working something out over her," said Hikaru.

"A hundred thousand in half an hour?" said Kaoru. "That's not going to leave much time!"

"I know and Haruhi's not even here yet!" said Hikaru, "Plus I need to take it to Kyougu dock district."

"Isn't that area owned by the Settous?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes but I'll worry about that later after I've saved Aina!" said Hikaru.

"Well um," said Kaoru, "what if I went to get the money instead?"

"No, no I can't ask you to do that," said Hikaru, "Aina's my daughter, my responsibility. I have to do this. But promise me that you'll stay with Haruhi through all of this? I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

"Of course," said Kaoru, "Um but shouldn't you maybe tell the police about this?"

"No, no I can't. She said she wouldn't talk to me if I brought the police," said Hikaru.

"Whoa wait what?" asked Kaoru, "You can't be serious can you?"

"I can't take that chance for Aina," said Hikaru, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Haruhi what happened if you want. And tell her I love her very much. I got to go get that money fast!" He bolted out fast as he could.

"Where's your brother going in such a hurry?" asked Deka as he watched Hikaru run out.

"He has to take care of something real fast," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Deka before looking over at Kotoko who was looking over Aina's computer, "Find anything yet?"

"No, not yet, but, wait, wait what's this?" said Kotoko clicking and typing over something. "Holy shit!"

"What, what is it?" asked Kaoru and Deka. Kotoko turned the computer around to show a bunch of emails labeled the **HATERS OF THE HITACHIIN SOCIETY.**

"What the?" said Hikaru.

"These are all emails between Wattan Kosodoro, your niece's aunt and Akane Settou!" said Kotoko, "And in them is basically shows without a shadow of a doubt that she's the one that's been going after your family including blowing up your brother's house and beat up your sister-in-law to the point she lost her baby!"

"Oh god," said Kaoru falling onto the floor! "Hikaru just went to meet her!"


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru?!" said Kotoko as she jumped up and helped him to stand. He and Deka led him to a chair.

"What do you mean he went to go and meet her?" Deka asked.

"I mean she just called him saying that if he can bring her a hundred thousand dollars in half an hour she would consider working out something in regards towards Aina," said Kaoru weakly, "Oh god I knew it sounded suspicious. Deep down I knew he should have said something to you, but I, but I knew he wouldn't listen. He's too focused on trying to help get back Aina!"

"What all did she say to him?" asked Kotoko.

"She said to bring her the money to some warehouse and to not call the police and to come alone," said Kaoru, "That should have been enough to tip us off that something was off. Hell she said to bring it to the Kyougu dock district. That area is filled with warehouses that's own by the Settous Family!"

"Is it?" said Kotoko.

"Let's move!" said Deka.

"No you can't!" said Kaoru, "If she sees you coming she might hurt Hikaru or Aina!" said Kaoru.

"He's got a point!" said Kotoko, "Kaoru, can you call your brother and tell him to stop?!" Kaoru whipped out his phone and dialed up his brother. Just as he heard it start ringing on his phone, he and the detectives could hear the sound of ringing coming from the room Hikaru had been waiting in. Kotoko ran over and found the phone on the table.

"Damn it!" she shouted as she walked back out with the phone.

"He must have put it down because he was feeling upset!" said Kaoru.

"That doesn't mean we can't go after Ms. Settou herself!" said Deka, "I don't know about you but I've been looking for an excuse to nail that bitch!"

"Oh yeah!" said Kotoko, "Kaoru you stay here in case your brother calls looking for his phone or try seeing if there's anyway you can get a hold him! Plus you'll want to be here when your sister-in-law gets here!"

"Right!" said Kaoru. He rubbed his hands in fear. What if this woman killed his brother and Aina? Would she?

'God please don't let anything bad happen to Hikaru or Aina! Let them both come home!' he thought. Just then his phone went off.

"Hikaru?!" he shouted answering his phone.

"Kaoru?" said Mori's deep voice on the other side.

"Mori, what do you need?" asked Kaoru.

"I've been shot," said Mori.

"What?!" said Kaoru, "By who?! Where are you?! Is Haruhi with you?! Is she okay?!"

"Akane Settou attacked us with a gun," said Mori, "and took Haruhi with Asami."

"Akane?!" said Kaoru, "Akane shot you and kidnapped Haruhi and, wait you said she has Asami too? How is that possible?!"

"Akane shot my wife to get her," said Mori.

"Oh my god is she okay?!" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think so," said Mori, "She and I are going to the hospital."

"Oh God Mori I'm so sorry!" said Kaoru, "God we just found out she's in league with the same woman who attacked Haruhi and blew up her and Hikaru's house!"

"Hmm?!" said Mori.

"Mori I'm sorry you've been shot!" said Kaoru, "Look, just get your hand fixed up for now! The police are working on everything right now! I'll call them and tell them what happened!"

"Okay," said Mori.

* * *

_BAME_

"Police come out with your hands up!" Kotoko shouted as she and Deka stormed into the penthouse with their guns out. The two circled around looking around and into the different rooms. When she came into one she found a Belle doll still on the bed. She remembered Aina had one when she came to the station with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Aina, Aina, are you in here?" she called out.

"Find something?" asked Deka walking into the room. Kotoko held up the doll.

"She was here at least," she said.

"Hmm," grumbled Deka, "Hey do you hear something? Like the sound something muffled?" The two officers walked into the hallway and over to a closet they hadn't gotten a chance to look into. Carefully Deka opened to find Yuka Settou all tied up and gagged.

"Dear god!" he shouted as he started to untie her.

"Mrs. Settou, are you okay?" Kotoko asked as she helped take the gag out of Yuka's mouth, "Who did this to you?"

"My daughter!" said Yuka crying, "My daughter and some other woman. They had my friend Yuzuha Hitachiin's long lost granddaughter and they were torturing her over something! When I threatened to call the police Akane tried to knock me out. But before I blacked out completely I overheard her say that she and this woman were going to do something to fully take over the Hitachiin Family business and legacy! I knew she hated the Hitachiins but I never knew she would be so evil!"

"Is your daughter still here?" asked Kotoko right as Deka finished untying her.

"I don't know!" said Yuka being led out of the closet by the two detectives, "I've been in there for hours just so I wouldn't blow the whistle out on them!"

"Its okay, its okay," said Kotoko, "Is there anyway your daughter could have gone? It's real important that we find her!"

"I'm trying to think. Is she's trying to hurt the family then she may try going to one of my husband's warehouses with weapons in the Kyougu dock district," said Yuka. Kotoko and Deka both looked at each other. Before anyone could really react, Kotoko's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kotoko its Kaoru!" said Kaoru.

"Did you get a hold of your brother?" asked Kotoko.

"No worse!" said Kaoru as he went and told her what Mori had told her.

"Oh shit!" said Kotoko.

"What?" asked Deka.

"Akane got Haruhi Hitachiin and her daughter!" said Kotoko.

"I bet that was why she was torturing that poor girl, to see if she knew something that would help her find them!" said Yuka.

"Don't worry we'll find her!" said Kotoko.

"But she may do something stupid or dangerous if you to go the docks!" said Kaoru from the phone.

"He's right!" said Yuka, "my daughter could easily kill them and you especially if she's in the weapons warehouses!"

"Hmm," said Kotoko and Deka.

"I may have an idea," said Kaoru.

"No Kaoru, we can't risk putting civilians in danger," said Kotoko.

"But it could work, I really think it could. It could be an easier way for the two of you to get down into the warehouse before the two of them knew what was happening," said Kaoru.

"Okay and what's your idea?" asked Kotoko.

* * *

Hikaru held his briefcase tight in his hand as he walked towards the warehouse. He would admit he was a bit suspicious about this and afraid but at the same time the idea of seeing Aina gave him the courage to keep going.

When he walked into the door and looked down the stairs he easily saw Wattan sitting in a chair in the center of the warehouse fiddling with a gun. She turned around to the sound of the door opening.

"Oh hey it's you," she said.

"Where's Aina!" Hikaru demanded gripping the handle in front of him. Wattan sneered at him.

"You got the money?" she asked. Hikaru held up the briefcase with a scowl on his face.

"Wow, couldn't imagine you getting the money as quick as you said you would," said Wattan.

"Where is Aina!" Hikaru demanded again, "This is all you're going to see of this case until I see her!"

"Hang on a minute," said Wattan as she stood up. She disappeared behind a big heap of boxes and soon came back out dragging Aina behind her.

"Aina!" said Hikaru. He finally quickly raced down the stairs.

"Dad?" said Aina in surprise as Hikaru raced towards her and Wattan.

"Eh eh eh," said Wattan suddenly shielding Aina behind her. She pointed her gun at Hikaru. Hikaru immediately stopped running, "Let's see the actual money before any of that."

Hikaru slowly opened the case to show the money.

"Nice," said Wattan. Aina looked up at her mad.

"Even now you're trying to get money from them huh?" she said.

"Shut-up!" said Wattan. She looked back at Hikaru, "Go ahead and put the money on the ground and then I'll let her go. Hikaru did so and kicked the case towards the woman. Wattan quickly let go of Aina to kneel down at the money. She used her free hand to feel the money in the case with greed. Aina took the chance to run over to her father. Hikaru was quick to kneel down and wrap his arms around her tight.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yeah Dad," said Aina. She could feel Hikaru's grip tighten on her. He let go and stroked her hair looking at her face.

"I don't what your aunt says during this, I've called a lawyer and I'm going to do anything I can to stay in your life!" said Hikaru.

"Ha, yeah we'll see if a judge sides with a rapist," said Wattan. Hikaru looked down ashamed.

"No Dad, don't listen to her!" Aina tried to say only to suddenly feel her aunt's hand on her shoulder.

"I never said I was turning her over to you if you brought me the money. Just that I would talk to you to work something out," she said, "You're still a rapist after all."

"No he's not! You liar!" Aina shouted as she hit her aunt.

"Shut-up!" said Wattan finally smacking Aina away from her.

"Hey you Bitch!" shouted Hikaru as he jumped up and shoved Wattan. He didn't usually agreed with hitting women but seeing Wattan smack pushed him into a rage. "I may be a rapist but I would never do something like that to her! Now what the hell is she talking about?!"

"You didn't rape my mother!" said Aina.

"Aina I'm warning you!" said Wattan.

"She tricked my mother to pretend to be your girlfriend so you'd get her pregnant and have to give her money!" said Aina.

"Aina you little brat!" said Wattan. Hikaru was quick to block Aina from Wattan.

"Is it true?" he asked with stern eyes, "Was I tricked into sleeping with your cousin?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like it just a little," said Wattan with a smirk.

"Did you yes or no?!" demanded Hikaru.

"She told me!" said Aina, "She told me everything! You're not a rapist Dad! You were drugged!"

"Well I guess that's going to help you with your case huh?" said Hikaru. He took Aina's hand, "I'm taking Aina with me now! I'll see you in court bitch!" The two of them started to walk away to the door.

"Hold it!" said Wattan as the two started to walk away. Hikaru ignored him but instead reached down and picked Aina up.

"I said halt!" Wattan shouted again. Hikaru had just reached the door when it burst opened on him. In stepped Akane Settou holding a gun.

"And where do you think you're going Hikaru Hitachiin?" she asked.

"Akane?" asked Hikaru backing up with Aina.

"You wouldn't want to leave your wife and daughter here would you?" asked Akane. She walked out real fast and Hikaru could hear her shout, "Get in there!" In stumbled Haruhi holding little Asami.

"Haruhi?!" said Hikaru, "Asami?!"

"Daddy!" said Asami.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi. Then she saw Aina in his arms, "Is this Aina?"

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Sissy!" said Asami happily. Aina meanwhile couldn't get over how much the woman with the child looked like her own mother.

"Mom?" she so softly that only Hikaru heard her.

"That's right one big happily family reunion!" said Akane smugly, "Get a good look because I guarantee this last time any of you will see each other alive!"


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Please," Haruhi pleaded, "I don't know what it is you want but please don't kill the children!"

"Children?" said Akane, "Not just child?" She cast a glanced between Aina and Asami. "You do know how this child came to be right?"

"I didn't rape this child's mother!" said Hikaru.

"It's true he didn't!" said Aina.

"What?" asked Akane.

"She blurted out the truth," called out Wattan from down below. Akane and her hostages all looked down to see that she was once again kneeling next to her case of money looking it over.

"What is that?" asked Akane when she saw the case.

"Just a case of money," said Wattan.

"And where did you get that?!" asked Akane.

"She told me to bring it in exchanged for agreeing to talk to me in regards to Aina!" said Hikaru.

"You two timing bitch!" shouted Akane, "You were just suppose to tell him to come to the warehouse, not to bring money!"

"What I had to milk what I could," said Wattan.

"Get down there!" Akane ordered her hostages as she started pushing the two adults down the stairs. "Don't tell me you were still thinking of backing out of our deal!"

"No," said Wattan sheepishly.

"Akane what are you up to exactly?" asked Hikaru.

"Well seeing as you're about to die I guess it's safe to tell you," said Wattan. Haruhi narrowed her eyes as she tried to get a better look at Wattan.

"Haven't I seen you before from somewhere?" she said.

"Oh yeah I guess we can probably tell you that too," said Wattan.

"Wait now I know!" said Haruhi, "You were the one that I saw that day I was attacked and lost my baby!"

"Well duh I was the one that attacked you to make you lose your baby," said Wattan.

"You, you stupid BITCH!" shouted Haruhi. She hated cussing in front of her daughter and Aina to an extent. But right now finding out that the woman before was the one that killed her baby was enough to make her want to kill her possibly in front of the children Then again, if she was the one that went and attacked then did that mean…,

"You were the one that tried to kidnap Asami as an infant weren't you bitch?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yes," said Wattan.

"She did it because my mother had finally got the courage to tell you about me so she wanted to get rid of Asami so I'd be the only heir!" said Aina. Akane sighed frustrated while Wattan looked like she wanted to murder Aina.

"You know you're lucky you're worth something to me otherwise I'd blast your brains out right now just like I took out your mother!" said Wattan.

"What?" said Aina.

"This ought to be good," said Akane.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I showed up at her place to hide out after my failed attempt to kidnapped the kid and find out if she went through with telling your so called grandmother the truth! But no she chickened out and I, I got so mad I pushed her! It wasn't my fault she fell over and hit her head!" Wattan shouted. Aina started to cry as she hid herself into Hikaru's neck.

"And here you were going to let her believe I was the one that did it!" said Hikaru angrily.

"Shut up!" said Akane, "I'm getting board with this! Hand over my money ticket!" She tried to reach over to pull Aina from Hikaru's grip but Hikaru held her tight not letting her go!

"Keep your hands off of her!" Hikaru insisted, "What do you have to do with all of this Akane aside from your usual crazy?!"

"Its simple, this little girl is my money ticket to finally get my hands on your legacy after you stole mine!" said Akane, "Of course I still have to get rid of your stupid brother and mother but hey I'm already getting cozy with your brother."

"Ewe!" Hikaru groaned in disgust.

"And your mother adores me. So after who knows after I get rid of her brother I could easily sweet talk her into leaving me the kid after she passes on," Akane finished.

"No way!" said Hikaru, "I got at least five other friends who would make a better guardian then you!"

"And besides Mori and I'm sure Hana will say you were the one that went and kidnapped me and Asami!" said Haruhi.

"Well you could look at it that way," said Akane, "Or could it be I had to get you out of there away fast because the real culprit found out where you were and I had to get you to safety. And then oh no the culprit still killed you but somehow I managed to save the one lone survivor Hitachiin heir!"

"Oh that's a good plan," said Wattan.

"Mmm, yes," said Akane, "About that.

_BAME_

Hikaru and Haruhi both did their best to shield their kids' eyes to not see Akane see her shoot Wattan in the leg.

"AH!" Wattan shouted as she fell to the ground holding her leg in pain, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"Well I have to make sure that the culprit died with the poor victims, don't I?" said Akane.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TURN ON ME!" shouted Wattan.

"You were going to turn on me, twice!" said Akane, "And besides with you out of the way I don't have to take the older girl. She's too mouthy." She looked over at Asami with hungry eyes. "This one however, this one is still young enough to mold in my image." Haruhi held her daughter tighter.

"You're not getting either one of these girls!" she said.

"Haruhi I'm already planning on killing you. Don't try acting like a hero," said Akane.

"Well at least don't kill Aina!" said Haruhi. Akane glared at Aina.

"She should have thought about that before she blurted out so much to everyone!" she said. She didn't see Wattan struggle to get her gun and shot at Akane.

"AH!" Akane shouted as she too fell towards the ground. "You Bitch!"

"I didn't hit you!" said Wattan weakly, "Just scared you! It's not my fault you fell the fuck over!"

"Shut-up!" said Akane as she tried to stand up, "Ah you bitch! You caused me to twist my ankle!"

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah we should get out of here now!" said Hikaru.

"No you don't!" said Akane. She shot at the door, busting off the handle, "No one's going anywhere! Not without me and my money ticket!"

"Not if I get the golden ticket first!" said Wattan as she pointed the gun at Akane again.

"Watch it you bitch!" Akane shouted as she smacked the gun away. The shot rang out and hit a light, causing it to shatter. Next thing everyone fire was starting to form.

"Oh shit!" said Akane, "The fires heading towards the bombs!"

"That's bad right?!" asked Wattan.

"Damn straight!" said Akane, "It'll destroy this place and every other warehouse that also has explosives in them!"

"And you just shot off the handle to the only door!" said Wattan.

"There's got to be another way out of here!" said Haruhi. Both she and Hikaru looked around.

"Dad!" said Aina pointing behind her. Both Hikaru and Haruhi turned around to see another flight of stairs.

"That won't do you any good!" said Akane, "All it does is lead to the roof!"

"Its better then nothing!" said Hikaru. Both he and Haruhi raced off towards the stairs.

"Hey you just can't leave us here!" said Wattan.

"Only after my family's safe will we come back and help you!" said Hikaru.

"Dad I can run myself if it's easier!" said Aina as she wiggled out of her father's arms.

"You can?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Aina as she hurried up the stairs right next to Haruhi. Hikaru was about to follow but looked back at the two women still struggling to move around.

"You three keep going," he said.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi as he raced away.

"Get the girls to safety Haruhi!" ordered Hikaru, "I got to at least try to do something!"

"Come on Aina!" said Haruhi as she tried pushing Asami up the stairs.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" asked Aina once they got to the roof.

"I don't know," said Haruhi looking around. "Is there a ladder or something?" Just then the two of them heard what sounded like a loud whirling sound followed by the wind picking up fast. Both looked up and were shocked to see a helicopter hovering around them.

"Hey, hey down here!" said Haruhi and Aina both shouted as they waved their hands trying to get their attention.

"Haruhi?!" they heard what sounded like Kaoru's voice through a loud speaker coming from the helicopter.

"Kaoru?!" Haruhi called back.

"Haruhi!" she then heard Tamaki's voice.

"Tamaki, Tamaki can you lower us a ladder or something fast! This place is on fire!" Haruhi shouted.

"What did she say?" asked Tamaki.

"Something about lowering a ladder I think," said Kaoru.

"Oh right!" said Tamaki as one of the helicopter crew went and dropped the rope ladder down for the girls.

"Oh good!" said Haruhi.

"But what about Asami?" asked Aina, "She can't climb that can she?"

"Right," said Haruhi. She looked up and shouted, "Can you lower a basket for Asami at all?!"

"What was that about a basket?" asked Tamaki.

"Probably for Asami since she can't climb the ladder," said Kaoru as he grabbed it and tied some rope on it to lower down.

"Okay honey, in you go," said Haruhi as she tried to get her daughter in.

"No no scary!" said Asami.

"It's okay Asami, I'll meet you up there okay?" said Aina.

"You'll be up there Sissy?" asked Asami.

"Yeah in fact I bet I'll beat you!" said Aina.

"No no I win!" said Asami. Haruhi was quick to put her into the basket and tugged at it. The basket was quick to get pulled up.

"I'm going to win Sissy!" they could hear Asami taunt.

"Okay Aina up the ladder!" said Haruhi helping Aina start to climb, "You can do it!"

"But what about Dad?!" asked Aina. Haruhi looked back at the door leading back inside.

"Just go up for now. I'll worry about your father okay?" said Haruhi.

"But," said Aina.

"Just go Aina! I have to make sure you and Asami are safe first!" said Haruhi helping to boost her up. Aina griped the ladder tight as she climbed. Haruhi did her best to wait until she was certain Aina was in the helicopter.

"Aina are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," said Aina hugging Kaoru tight.

"Okay Haruhi, your turn!" Tamaki shouted looking down, "Haruhi, where did you go?!"

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Akane shouted as Hikaru tried to grab her hand.

"I'm trying to save you, you idiot!" said Hikaru. "Those bombs are going to go off any second!"

"Here help me! Help me!" Wattan begged trying to take Hikaru's other hand.

"Careful, Careful!" Hikaru shouted.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!" Akane shouted pulling Wattan away.

"Is your life really worth that much that you can't let me save you?!" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah?!" asked Wattan

"I don't need your help!" said Akane, "And she's not getting any either! Not after she tried to betray me!"

"Like you wouldn't have!" said Wattan. She punched Akane in the face.

Hikaru backed off in despair. What could he do? He finally decided to get out and see if his family got out so that way they could possibly get help that could get them out. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he saw Haruhi running back in.

"What are you doing back here?!" he shouted.

"I came back for you!" said Haruhi, "Where's Akane and what's her name?!"

"Fighting!" said Hikaru, "Come on we need to get out of here and get help!"

"We got some!" said Haruhi, "Hurry!" Hikaru raced up to his wife onto the roof where he immediately saw the helicopter.

"Where did this come from?" he asked as he and Haruhi started to climb the ladder.

"Your brother and Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Hikaru. When they reached the copter, they could see their girls all bundled up together safely in one of the seats.

"Dad!" said Aina happily when she saw her father. Hikaru sighed in relief.

"Where's Akane or Wattan?" asked Kaoru.

"They're still in there!" said Hikaru. "They wouldn't let me help them. We need to get some before…,"

BOOM

"Whoa, whoa!" the pilot shouted as the warehouse underneath them blew up and started making it shake.

"Sissy!" Asami shouted as she clung to her sister tight.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all looked out of the helicopter to see the warehouse they had just been over completely destroyed and the others around them now catching on fire.

"Damn!" said Hikaru. Both he and Haruhi scotched away and sat together in cuddled up.

"Well does this mean we're safe now?" asked Haruhi softly.

"Hopefully," said Hikaru.

As the helicopter headed away from the fire, Haruhi Hikaru, Asami and Aina all started drifting off to sleep, Haruhi and Hikaru snuggling up as did Aina and Asami.

"Wel if anyone deserves some sleep it's them," said Kaoru breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, good to see this family is coming together," said Tamaki, "Just like mine."

"What's that Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"I've finally talked to Camille and she agreed that it's best Izzy come live with me. She'd be happier that way," said Tamaki, "I'm actually going to get my daughter back." Kaoru smiled and patted Tamaki's shoulder.

"That's great Boss," he said, "That's real great." He couldn't be happier then the fact that his brother and family were safe and now his friend was getting his family back. Everything suddenly seemed a lot better in his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Aina moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw she was once again asleep underneath a canopy. She looked around as best as she could without knowing seeing as she was still rather tired. It looked like the same room she had slept in the night she first stayed with her father. Was that where she was now? She didn't remember much after that explosion nor did she know if her aunt or the other evil woman had gotten out in time. Suddenly she heard the door to her room open.

"Aina, are you awake?" she heard a soft voice ask in surprise. She twisted around to see a woman with brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" she said, "Is that you?"

"No sorry not exactly," said Haruhi as she walked over to the bed, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already starting to wake up," said Aina weakly. Haruhi nodded and stroked her hair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still tried a little," said Aina.

"I bet," said Haruhi yawing herself. "I was just checking on Asami and she's still sound asleep. That's why I came to check on you. I should probably go tell your father you're up. I'll be right back." She walked out to the room slowly and soon Hikaru came running into the room and was at Aina's side.

"Aina, honey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," said Aina weekly finally sitting up. She saw that Haruhi was also back in the room on the other side of the bed. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry I called you Mom," she said.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "You can call me that all you want if you wish." Aina smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said. Next thing she knew Hikaru had a huge hug.

"You really are a sweet little girl aren't you?" he said.

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Aina.

"Well as soon as our house is rebuilt we'll move back in and we'll make sure they make up a room just for you to decorate anyway you'd like," said Hikaru.

"You mean the one house my aunt and that mean lady help destroy?" asked Aina weakly.

"Well I think it's safe to say they were the ones that went and did," said Haruhi. At that Aina started to cry.

"Aina honey what's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"They were the ones that did it!" said Aina, "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, shh, Aina it's not your fault," said Haruhi trying to calm her.

"But I knew they were going to do something evil and mean and I didn't do anything to stop it!" said Aina, "I remember when my aunt first started contacting that woman bad things started to happen to you! I'm so sorry I didn't want you sooner!"

"Shh Aina I doubt there was anything you could really do," said Haruhi.

"I didn't know what to do! My aunt told me you wanted to kill me if you knew about me and I was scared over the idea of you doing that. But at the same time I knew they shouldn't try to hurt or kill you!" said Aina.

"Well what made you decide to finally to come out and tell us?" asked Haruhi.

"I happen to run into your father at the cemetery when we were both visiting someone," said Aina.

"Well there you go then," said Hikaru, "You're just a child, and you didn't know what to do."

"But but," Aina sputtered.

"Shh," said Haruhi joining Hikaru in the hug, "Something tells me you were just as much a victim in this as we all were. Considering from what I heard they wanted to use their own personal gain." Aina started to clam down just a little.

"What's going to happen to the two of them?" she asked. Both Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other. They hadn't gotten the official report but they were pretty sure the two of them hadn't made it out in time.

"We don't know yet," said Hikaru.

"You don't think my aunt is going to try anything to keep you from keeping me?" asked Aina.

"No," said Hikaru, "No one's going to take you away from us if you don't want to leave us! Asami really wants you to stay."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay?" asked Aina.

"No," said Haruhi looking at her husband, "What your father means to say is you are technically a part of this family by blood and we would love it if you could be a part of it out of love as well."

"Not just because you have to be stuck with me?" asked Aina.

"No," said Haruhi, "Was that the reason you were living with your aunt?"

"Yeah Mom didn't have any other relatives that anyone could find," said Aina.

"Well good then, no competition," said Hikaru. He hugged Aina even tighter.

"Hey everything okay in here?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"No Dad you're kind of suffocating me!" said Aina.

"Hikaru let her go," said Haruhi trying to push Hikaru off.

"Yeah you better, the cops are here," said Kaoru.

"The cops why?" asked Hikaru. He got up and followed hit brother out.

"Should I go too?" asked Aina as she got out of bed.

"You can if you want," said Haruhi. She walked over and pulled out a bathrobe. It was than that Aina realized she wearing a pair of nice looking pajamas.

"Where did these come from?" she asked.

"One of the maids changed you I believe. I think either your brother or your uncle asked on to change you when we got home," said Haruhi helping her put the bathrobe on.

* * *

"…and we're going to have to identify them through their teeth at this point," Haruhi and Aina herd Kotoko say by time the two of them got downstairs.

"Who are they talking about?" Aina asked.

"Wait out here real fast," said Haruhi running into the room her husband brother-in-law and two detectives where all sitting in. She made sure to shut the door.

"Oh hi Mrs. Hitachiin, how are you feeling?" asked Deka when he saw her.

"Oh I'm doing fine. You aren't talking about Akane Settou or Aina's aunt, are you?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko nodded.

"They found two bodies in what was left of some of the warehouses that was destroyed after they were able to get the fire out," she said.

"I see," said Haruhi, "how are we going to tell that to Aina?"

"Very carefully," said Hikaru, "By the way apparently she told us something that I think she should tell you." Haruhi nodded and walked out of the room where Aina sat on the stairs looking board.

"Aina, do you want to come and tell the cops what it was you told us about your aunt and Ms. Settou?" she asked.

"Should I?" asked Aina.

"It'd be good so that they know your father didn't rape your mother and what else they did that was so rude," said Haruhi offering Aina her hand. Aina took it and walked into room with Haruhi. Haruhi immediately led her over to the couch and next to Hikaru.

"Good morning Aina," said Kotoko, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Aina shrugged her shoulders.

"Your father told you there was something we should know about your aunt and Ms. Settou," said Kotoko. Aina gripped her Haruhi's hand and took Hikaru's hand in her other one holding it tight as well.

"Its okay Aina you can take your time with this," said Kotoko. Aina nodded and slowly started telling the two cops everything she knew about whatever evil plans between her aunt and Akane, even the part about how her aunt getting the gun and shooting at the family at the park to make her point to Akane how serious she was about wanting to get rid of the family. She also told her what her aunt confessed to over her father not really raping her mother and her aunt killing her mother.

"I see," said Deka writing it down.

"I'm sorry I didn't come forward before and tell anyone about it," said Aina.

"Well you did with going to warn Mr. Fujioka and then calling the police about us," said Kotoko. "It can be hard for kids your age to know what to do and how to speak up over something like. So don't feel too bad."

"See told you," said Haruhi. Aina smiled. It suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I suppose this means they're going to have to go to jail for a while huh?" she asked.

"Um Aina why don't we go back to your room and talk," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru got up.

"Oh one more thing Aina," said Kotoko. She pulled out Aina's jar that she had been using to save for Disneyland. "We saved this from your apartment, along with this." She held up her journal.

"My mom's journal!" said Aina happily taking. She flipped through it looking over the different entries in her mother's handwriting. She stopped when she came to a certain page,

"I wonder if these are actually confessions from my mother over what she did to you Dad," said she said holding it up for Hikaru to read. Hikaru read a few of them over. A lot of them were saying things over how she was sorry for something and how she shouldn't have listen to Wattan about something. But all of them didn't have an ending and most had things blacked out as if she just couldn't seem to write down what it was she wanted to say in regards to an apology towards Hikaru. Hikaru actually smiled after reading some of the entries.

"I knew she wouldn't have done something like what happened on her own. I'm only sorry she never got the courage to come and confess it to us herself," he said.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi.

"Can we have that back for now as evidence that you didn't rape the woman?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure," said Aina handing it back to the cop.

"And now we have something hard to talk to Aina about," said Hikaru. He and Haruhi continue to lead Aina back upstairs.

* * *

"Are you okay honey?" asked Haruhi after they told her about Wattan and Akane.

"Well um I wish they hadn't died at least," said Aina, "I mean Aunt Wattan was still my aunt and Akane, she still had her mother. But at the same time I, I don't know what to think."

"I bet," said Hikaru putting his arm around her, "But if even still maybe now they can be at peace somewhat." Aina tilted her head back and forth.

"What's going to happen to the poor mother of Akane Settou though?" she asked, "She seemed nice."

"That is a very good question," said Haruhi. "I may want to try and call her to see if she's doing okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru.

"Akane was still her daughter and now that she's dead the poor woman has no one. It'd be nice for her to know we know she wasn't involved with all of this."

"Alright if you want to," said Hikaru. He looked at the jar of money Aina had.

"So what was this for exactly?" he asked.

"Mom had once told me she would take me to Disneyland one day. But when she died and I went to live with my aunt, well she made if perfectly clear she had no intent of ever taking me to something like that. So I decided to try and save up myself. I was close too. I have seven dollars and thirty five cents saved up." Hikaru had to smile at that.

"That's great sweetheart," he said.

* * *

"Hello?" Haruhi heard Yoka say timidly over the phone.

"Mrs. Settou, how are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry!" Yoka pleaded. Haruhi could hear her crying loudly.

"So I take it you heard about Akane?" she asked softly.

"Yes," said Yoka, "Oh god Haruhi I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, please calm down Ma'am," said Haruhi, "I was just calling to offer my condolences over your loss and to let you know that my husband and I hold no resentment towards you about this."

"Oh Haruhi's that so sweet of you!" said Yoka though she was still crying, "I, just, I just have a lot to take in! My daughter was trying to kill off my best friend's family and now she's gone leaving me with no one!"

"Oh no, you don't have to look at it like that," said Haruhi, "I mean you still have Yuzuha and our family. We'll always be here for you know."

"Oh no Haruhi I couldn't ask you to do that," said Yoka.

"Well I don't know. It maybe nice for the girls to have another woman in their lives they could look to as a grandmother when one's always gone on some sort of trip and well mine's dead. I know you're found of Asami and she likes you too. What I basically saying is, that I hope you'll at least still be in our lives after this," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi thank you so much," said Yoka starting to cry even louder, most likely now tears of joy. "But what did you mean by girls instead of just girl? Does that have anything to do with that long lost girl Yuzuha was telling me about?"

"Why don't you come over to Kaoru's house and see for yourself. You probably shouldn't be alone right now anyway," suggested Haruhi.

"Alright, thank you Haruhi!" said Yoka. Haruhi smiled. She felt good knowing that out of this tragedy something good was more or less emerging, a whole new family.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Yoka got to Kaoru's house Yuzuha herself was also arriving.

"Yoka!" she said in surprise when she saw her friend. Yoka immediately burst into tears and threw herself at her friend's feet.

"I am so sorry for what my daughter did to your son and his family!" she said, "If you never want to see me again I'll understand completely!" Yuzuha took a deep breath and helped her friend to rise.

"Yoka, I know you would never have allowed something like that to happen," she said, "Our children, they were a complete different generation then us. I, I don't know what was wrong with your daughter. Maybe she needed help in the head or something, but I do know you would never do that to me." She engulfed her friend into a hug. "Please don't feel like you had anything to do with what happened to my son or his family. Yoka wiped away from her eyes.

"Your daughter-in-law said the exact same thing," she said, "She even invited me over because she wanted to help comfort me over the loss of Akane."

"That sounds like Haruhi," said Yuzuha, "I'm here to meet that long lost granddaughter my son forced upon some poor girl."

"I think I saw her before I was knocked out at my home. She looks like you and Hikaru," said Yoka.

"Well now I really have to see her!" said Yuzuha.

"You know what else your daughter-in-law said to me? She said she would love it if I wanted to still be in her family's life sort of like what another grandmother," said Yoka.

"That would be a great idea," said Yuzuha, "Children need more the one grandmother in their lives. I know Ranka fills in where he can but let's be honest I'm not always around. In fact do you ever think they made a mistake when they gave me the twins and you Akane?"

"I don't know," said Yoka.

"Yoo-hoo," the two suddenly heard Ranka shout at the two of them.

"Hello Ranka," said Yuzuha, "What brings you by?"

"I'm here to see how my precious girls are doing," said Ranka. He looked at Yoka. "So how are you doing today?" Yoka breathed a heavy sigh before she started crying again.

"Oh there-there dear," said Ranka patting her arm.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cry so much!" said Yoka.

"You cry all you want dear," said Yuzuha trying to comfort her friend.

"Well anyway let's go inside and see the others shall we?" asked Ranka knocking at the door.

* * *

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi when she saw her father.

"Haruhi!" said Ranka as he ran engulfed his daughter in a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you're safe and that you don't have to be in hiding anymore!"

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi, "I don't know how much longer I'll live though if you don't let go of my soon!"

"Gram-Gram Gram-Gram!" Asami shouted running up to her grandfather and latching herself onto his leg.

"Oh there's my little angel!" said Ranka reaching down and plucking her up, "Oh I'm so happy to see you again too and to know you're okay!"

"Gram-Gram want to see Sissy?" asked Asami.

"Who?" asked Ranka.

"It's kind of a long story Dad," said Haruhi.

"Gram-Gram, look at Sissy!" said Asami getting impatient and pointing to the top to the stairs. Ranka, Yuzuha and Yoka all looked up to see Aina had appeared now dressed in regular clothes.

"Is that her?!" said Yuzuha happily.

"Yep that's Aina," said Haruhi, "Aina come on down real fast and meet your grandmother, her friend and my father."

"Um okay," said Aina timidly walking down the stairs.

"You're the same little girl that I met in the cemetery and then warned me about getting attacked," said Ranka, "I never got a chance to thank you for that."

"That Sissy Gram-Gram," said Asami.

"Is that your name?" asked Ranka, "I thought Haruhi said it was Aina."

"Like I said Dad long story," said Haruhi.

"Well I for one like both names, Aina and Sissy," said Yuzuha.

"Aina, this is your grandmother Yuzuha Hitachiin," said Haruhi leading the little girl over to Yuzuha "This is Aina Iko, Yuina Iko's…,"

"Yuina Iko's daughter!" said Yuzuha excitedly, "Oh I adored your mother so much! She was such a hard worker! And oh you're so cute!"

"Thank you," said Aina.

"Look at her she looks so much like her father," said Yoka. Aina looked over at her.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Ma'am. I know she was doing some mean things and all but she still didn't have to die," she said. Yoka smiled as tears once again filled her eyes.

"Thank you dear," she said.

"So who is she exactly?" Ranka asked Haruhi.

"Like I said Dad it's a long story," said Haruhi, "Aina Asami did you want to go get a chance to play together?"

"Yeah Sissy let's go play!" said Asami wiggling out of her grandpa's hands.

"Okay Uncle Kaoru got me a bunch of toys we can play with," said Aina. She took Asami's hand and led her to the room she remembered Kaoru setting all of the toys were in.

"Oh we'll come too," said Yuzuha. Both she and Yoka followed after the two girls.

"So?" said Ranka looking at his daughter for an explanation.

* * *

Hikaru shook his head as he came out of his bed room with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru walking up to him mirroring his brother's appearance.

"Hey," said Hikaru, "Did Mom ever show up like she threatened?"

"I don't know. I just got out of the shower," said Kaoru.

"I wonder what she'll do first to me for what I did," muttered Hikaru as he and his brother walked down the stairs.

"Well I'm going to smack you around!" Ranka shouted as he smacked Hikaru upside the head.

"Dad!" said Haruhi, "I told you Hikaru was the victim in all of this."

"He still cheated on you Haruhi and had a child with another woman!" said Ranka.

"Hmm," Hikaru groaned, "Hi Ranka. I hope that didn't mess up your new manicure."

"Oh that's the least of your of your problems!" said Ranka.

"Dad," said Haruhi, "Please no more trauma! We've all had enough for a life time! And it wasn't all his fault. He was drugged."

"Oh alright," said Ranka.

"So let's leave what's done alone and just move on. Yes Hikaru has another child but I'm willingly to forgive him and move on with him and let this girl into our lives," said Haruhi.

"Fine fine, she is rather cute and I do owe her a huge debt for helping me before," said Ranka.

"Mmm-Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Well I suppose there's only one more thing to do then. Go spend some time with this new granddaughter of mine!" said Ranka. He took off fast to the play room.

"Sorry about that Hikaru," said Haruhi wrapping her arms around her husband and kiss his cheek.

"Nah," said Hikaru, "If I wasn't able to put up with your father's antics I wouldn't have married you in the first place." He went and wrapped his arms around her as well and pulled her closer to her, planting a kiss on her lips. Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm going to see how the girls are doing," he said walking off leaving Haruhi and Hikaru alone. Both started deeply into their eyes.

"I love you Haruhi, I love you so much. I couldn't ask for a better woman in my life. I don't think many would be willing to take in an illegitimate child of her husband like you are," said Hikaru. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Well I don't idea of turning the poor girl out. Plus she saved my father, and she's been through enough in her life without having to deal with the drama of being pushed away from her only other family, the same family that she thought would kill her," she said.

"I hope she's able to be happy with us," said Hikaru.

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"Who's happy with whom?"

"Boss, here you are!" said Hikaru surprised to see Tamaki.

"Yeah I deiced to go home so you would have time to unwind after last night," said Tamaki.

"Thanks for coming to our rescue Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Anytime Haruhi anything," said Tamaki, "So where are the girls, Asami and that other one we saved?"

"They're off playing," said Hikaru.

"Who was she anyway?" asked Tamaki.

"Who's who Tamaki?"

"Kyoya, you're here too?" said Haruhi.

"Oh please Haruhi something tragic happens and you don't expect us to all show up to make sure you're alright?" asked Kyoya.

"All?" said Haruhi.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny running in.

"Hunny hi," said Haruhi, "Um does this mean Mori's here?"

"Yeah," said Mori walking into the room as well. Haruhi immediately saw his hand all bandaged up.

"Mori!" she shouted running over to her big friend, "Oh my god Mori it's great to see you're okay! How's your family?!"

"They're all fine, including my wife," said Mori. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief before hugging the gentle giant.

"I'm so sorry you got shot!" she said.

"I'm sorry you got kidnapped," said Mori.

"Mori that wasn't your fault," said Haruhi, "She had a gun."

"Is it true she's dead?" asked Hunny, "That Akane lady?"

"Yes she's dead and her accomplice," said Hikaru.

"Wow, that's a little bit disappointing," said Tamaki, "Not only will they never be able to learn from their mistakes but they won't be really able to answer to them."

"Yes that's true," said Haruhi, "But please do us a favor and don't bring her up around Yoka Settou."

"She's here?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I ask her to come over so that she doesn't have to be alone at the moment after losing her daughter," said Haruhi, "She's in the playroom with the girls and your mother."

"Oh well better not keep the woman waiting," said Hikaru. The group all walked over towards the play room. They found Yuzuha, Yoka Ranka and Kaoru all watching Asami and Aina playing dolls together.

"Who's the other girl?" asked Hunny.

"Do you want to talk to them or should I?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll do it," said Hikaru ushering his friends except for Kyoya.

"She's the one I had the DNA test for I take it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "But Hikaru didn't rape her. He was drugged and tricked." She told Kyoya what Aina told them. Kyoya nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess that really does show he loves you so much," he said.

"I guess you can look at it that way," said Haruhi.

"Are you really sure you want to keep her?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, something about her just makes me want to keep her here with us as, as a daughter," said Haruhi. Kyoya eyed her.

"Are you sure you're not using her as a sub for losing your other baby?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, but there is a part of me that wants to keep her in my life," said Haruhi.

"Me too," said Hikaru walking up to his wife. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to his two girls and sitting down next to Aina. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

"Princess!" said Asami.

"Hmm, looks like fun," said Hikaru.

"You'd know a lot about fun wouldn't you Hikaru?" said his mother.

"Very funny Mom," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, should we introduce Aina to our other friends?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru, "You should get to know these guys Aina. They're going to be a big part of your life if you're going to be a part of ours." Aina looked at the different men now in the playroom.

"We're good friends of your father and stepmother," said Tamaki, "It's nice to meet you."

"You look a lot like your daddy," said Hunny.

"Thanks," said Aina.

"She my sissy!" said Asami wrapping her arms around Aina's neck. Aina giggled a little at her sister's embrace.

"Hmm nice to see everybody happy like this," said Ranka.

"Yes, but it makes one wonder," said Yuzuha, "What do you do when you have everything you want in your life?"

"I have one idea," said Hikaru looking at his daughter with loving eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry to have to say this but this story's almost done. But I'm still not sure what story to do next since two of the options are currently tied. So if you haven't had a chance and would like to, please go and vote for what story you'd like to see me do next. I just need a tie break really lol. Thank you Tracey4t**


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm here live at the launch of the new rape victim support and awareness foundation; also know as Yuina Iko Memorial Foundation. This foundation is made to help victims of rape or other sorts of sexual abuse whenever it is in need. Its headquarters is located in this newly improved high scale apartment complex which also has turn some of the rooms into temporary apartments for victims should they require it. Here people can receive medical treatment, counseling and even legal advice in dealing with their terrible ordeal," as news reporter into her camera as she stood outside the building, "And here with me now is the founder of the foundation, Hikaru Hitachiin"

"Hi," said Hikaru smiling at the camera and news reporter.

"Mr. Hitachiin, what made you think to start this foundation?" asked the reporter.

"Finding my other daughter and hearing her story about how I apparently raped her mother," said Hikaru.

"Isn't it true that it was a lie made up by her former guardian?" asked the reporter.

"This time yes, but not every case is like that," said Hikaru, "When I was told that I raped because I was drunk I was ashamed of myself. No one should be able to use that as an excuse for forcing themselves onto another. And even if somehow someway that was the case the person should be able to know they have a place they can go for any kind of help. I for one as a father of two girls would like to know there's a place for them should they ever have something bad like that happen to them."

"And you have one of your daughters here with you at the moment don't you?" said the reporter turning her attention to Aina standing next to her father holding his hand. "How do you feel about your father's new foundation?"

"It's nice, especially since he was nice to name it after my mother," said Aina.

"Are you happy with your father and his family?" asked the reporter.

"Yeah," said Aina, "They're really nice to me and are taking really good care of me."

"And how are you getting along with your new sister?" asked the reporter. Before Aina could answer she was interrupted by Asami shouting, "Sissy!" and running at Aina hugging her tight in her middle. She had a cookie in one of her hands.

"Hey Asami," said Aina patting her sister's back.

"I take it you like having a sister around Asami?" asked the reporter.

"Yes!" said Asami hugging Aina tighter.

"Asami, don't squeeze your sister so tight," said Haruhi as she walked up next to the girls holding a few more cookies in her hands. "Would you like a cookie Aina?"

"Yes please," said Aina taking one from Haruhi.

"How are you doing with this new girl in your life?" the reporter asked Haruhi.

"It's a little bit awkward mainly just me trying to not make her feel like I want to replace her mother and her wanting to make it seem like she's not being ungrateful or to rude, which she is not by any means. She's very sweet and very kind and we do love having her in our lives, especially Asami as you can clearly see."

"Are you happy with what your husband's started?" asked the reporter.

"Very much so," said Haruhi, "It means a lot that he cares about us that he'd want to see something like rape never happen to us." She reached over and took her husband's hand.

"If it was true that he really did rape that woman, do you think you would have been able to forgive him?"

"It may have to deal with the circumstances," said Haruhi, "I don't know here and now what I would do. But I like to think I would."

"Very nice," said the reporter, "Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, here live at the new Yuina Iko Memorial Foundation."

* * *

"Well that went well," said Haruhi once they got back to Kaoru's house.

"Yeah I know," said Hikaru.

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Aina.

"Oh I have that covered," said Hikaru. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled a folded up pamphlet of Disneyland. Aina gasped with delight.

"Are we really going to the Disneyland park?!" she asked excitedly.

"No," said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi and Aina.

"We're going to all of the parks!" said Hikaru pulling out four more pamphlets one for each park in the world.

"We are?" asked Haruhi, "Are you sure about that?"

"Why not?" asked Hikaru, "We've been meaning to finally take Asami on a vacation. And you know Aina's been wanting to go for a long time. I think she deserves the fully Disneyland experience. Plus summer vacation just started, right." He looked over at Aina, "Right?" Aina nodded.

"There see, it's the perfect time to go away and spend time at the different parks. Plus it'll give us more quality time to bond as a family. And it'll also keep us from having to impose on Kaoru all summer while our house is getting rebuilt. By the time we get back it should be done."

"Oh don't think you have to go away on my account," said Kaoru walking into the room.

"We don't," said Hikaru, "But it is something you got to admit will make you feel better right?"

"Maybe a little," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure it won't be too much for us to go to all the parks?" asked Haruhi.

"No it'll be fine," said Hikaru, "But in the off chance it is too much we're going to hit the Tokyo Disneyland Park last so we maybe crash at home if need be."

"Well alright then I guess," said Haruhi.

"It'll be fine," said Hikaru, "Look I got it all planned out. First we'll go to Hong Kong Disneyland, then the original Disneyland in Anaheim California, then Disneyworld, followed by Disneyland Paris and finally home to Tokyo Disneyland. It'll be great!"

"I never thought I'd get to go to all of the different parks!" said Aina, "But I don't know if I have enough for all go that with my jar."

"Why don't you let your dad cover the expenses for now okay? You can use the money for something else while we're at one of the parks okay?" said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Aina.

"Well then I guess there's nothing more to do then go and get packed huh?" said Haruhi skeptical.

"Oh don't worry that's getting taken care of right now. We can leave tomorrow if you want," said Hikaru.

"There are times you are scary with your planning you know that," said Haruhi. Hikaru smirked.

"Well then what do we in the mean time?" asked Aina.

"You can go see if Asami's up from her nap and go to play with her if you like," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Aina.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked.

"Yes Haruhi we are," said Hikaru looking over the pamphlets.

"Well I think it's a great idea," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

* * *

Aina gasped as she stood in front of the Castel at the first Disneyland Park they came to.

"It's so pretty and big!" she said.

"Daddy Princess Castel!" Asami shouted happily tugging at her father's hand.

"Can we go and walk in it right now?" asked Aina.

"Why don't we save this for last?" suggested Hikaru.

"What why?" asked Aina.

"You know it's best to save the best for last," said Hikaru, "Come on there's lots of different parks to look at and rides to enjoy."

"Okay," said Aina as Hikaru took her hand in his and led her in the direction towards another themed area.

"Hikaru," Haruhi whispered as she came up and took Asami's hand, "Why can't the girls go and look in the castle just yet?"

"You'll see," said Hikaru, "For now like I said let's just enjoy some of the other rides."

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "Girls make sure you at least stay where your father and I can see you no matter what okay?"

"Yes Mom," said Aina. Haruhi smiled at being called that. She liked Aina calling her mom a lot.

The family did spend the whole day going to the different lands and enjoying the rides and other attractions they had to offer, until finally it was starting to get late.

"Are we ever going to the princess castle?" asked Aina finally.

"Well it is almost dinner time so yeah I think so," said Hikaru.

"Why would we need to wait that long?" asked Haruhi.

"I arranged a little something," said Hikaru leading the girls to the Fantasyland. When they reached the front of the castle, all the different princess waiting for them.

"Welcome," they all said.

"What's all this?" asked Haruhi.

"You guys are all going to get yourselves a Princess Makeover followed by a private dinner with the different princess," said Hikaru.

"You mean we get to really look like a princess?" asked Aina.

"You always looked like a princess," said Hikaru, "But now you'll get to show these princesses how to really look like a princess." The other princess giggled.

"I want to look like the mermaid, I want to look like the mermaid princess!" insisted Aina.

"Can I be Belle?" asked Aina.

"Yes of course you can," said the two princess the two sister wished to mimic.

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know which princess I want to be," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Hikaru, "I was hoping you say that. That means I can choose for you."

"Wait what?" asked Haruhi.

"Just go with them and trust the princess Haruhi," said Hikaru ushering her towards the princess who all giggled before leading her off with the girls.

* * *

"Daddy Daddy look at us!" shouted Asami happily running up to her father now dressed the little mermaid as a human and Aina now dressed as Belle.

"Well look at the two of you!" said Hikaru. He scooped Asami up and held her while he used his other arm to hug her, "You two look amazing. Where's your Mom?"

"Right here," said Haruhi walking out dressed as Cinderella. She looked at Hikaru annoyed. "This was your grand idea?"

"What?" said Hikaru, "You sort of have a Cinderella story if you think about it. You came from rags to riches."

"Rags?" said Haruhi.

"You know what I mean," said Hikaru.

"Do I?" asked Haruhi.

"Whose hungry?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes we have your private dinner ready for you," said a staff member. The family had a real enjoyable dinner with the princess and their princess. Afterwards they toured the rest go Fantasyland going to the different rides and attractions until finally it was late and the family headed back to their hotel sweet at one of the Disneyland hotels. Hikaru and Haruhi had to actually carry the girls halfway there since they got so tired before they reached the room.

* * *

"Should we get them out of those princess dresses?" Haruhi asked as she and Hikaru laid the girls down on their beds.

"Nah, let them enjoy their times as princess for now," said Hikaru.

"Well I'm going to change out of this dress personally!" said Haruhi walking to hers and Hikaru's room.

"Mmm do you want me to help?" asked Hikaru as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"What it's the land where dreams are made of isn't it?" said Hikaru, "And my dream is to have sex with both Cinderella and my wife. Wish granted right?"

"You're sick!" said Haruhi, "What if the girls hear us?" Hikaru kicked the door behind him shut.

"There see all better," he said.

"You're still sick," said Haruhi.

"And you're still sexy," said Hikaru pressing up against Haruhi so hard and close the two of them fell to the bed.

"Mmm, yes oh yes that feels so good!"

* * *

Asami sat up at hearing something weird coming from the other room. She climbed out of bed and walked over to Aina's bed.

"Sissy?" she said shaking her. Aina moaned and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Asami.

"I guess if you want you," said Aina.

"Sissy?" said Asami as cuddled next to her sister.

"Yeah?" asked Aina.

"I like having you around," said Asami.

"Well I like having you around too Asami," said Aina hugging her sister extra tight.

* * *

"Oh man I don't think I've ever felt it that great before," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru cuddled after they made love.

"Well is has been a while," said Hikaru.

"Are you feeling a lot better now then?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I am, really truly," said Hikaru, "What about you?"

"I am feeling so great now that we're all together," said Hikaru, "I know this sounds weird, but I also love the idea of having a new kid in our lives."

"Yeah me too in a weird way," said Haruhi, "Do you ever think we'll have another one?"

"Hmm maybe after a while," said Hikaru, "I wouldn't mind having a bigger family if need be. But for now let's just enjoy our girls. I like saying that, our girls." Haruhi smiled.

"I like the idea of that too," she said, "And maybe someday we'll be able to have another child one day."

* * *

"Come on, come on, I want to go to Fantasyland again!" said Aina the next day when they came to the park again.

"Hold on hold on we'll get there soon enough," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on please!" said Aina as she got excited and running off.

"Aina wait don't run off!" said Haruhi running after her.

"Daddy?" said Asami who was sitting on top of her father's shoulders.

"Yes honey?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you happy again?" asked Asami.

"Of course I am honey. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Hikaru.

"You haven't seemed too happy recently," said Asami. "You seemed sad."

"Well I may have felt a little sad before but now I'm feeling a lot better," said Hikaru.

"So is Mommy too?" asked Asami.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"Is that why she was saying something felt good last night?" asked Asami. Hikaru's eyes opened wide.

"What honey?" he asked.

"Mommy kept saying something felt good last night. It got kind of loud so I slept with Sissy. Was Mommy talking about the sheets? They felt good," said Asami.

"Yes that's it! It was the sheets!" said Hikaru.

"Can we take some home?" asked Asami.

"Sure," said Hikaru, "I'm sure your mommy would like that.

* * *

"Aina, come back!" said Haruhi racing after her.

"What?" asked Aina not realizing she was stopping right in the way of the trolley tracks.

"Aina look out!" said Haruhi pushing her out of the way, "Are you okay where you hurt?"

"No," said Aina holding Haruhi's hand, "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay, just be more careful," said Haruhi. She looked down when she realized Aina was holding her hand tight. She was soon caught up in a big hug from Aina.

"Thank you so much for looking out for me Mom," she whispered. Haruhi hugged her back.

"Always, you're my little girl right?" she asked, "I'll do anything to make sure your future's bright I promise.

* * *

_Dear Kaoru,_

_This vacation is going great. We're having fun at every park we come to. I don't think the girls could say which one they like best. Each one they've gotten a chance to have a princess makeover and they look so cute as princess. And Haruhi looks really Really adorable as a princess too. We also got to actually stay in Cinderella's castle at Disneyworld. Oh you should have seen the look at the girls' faces when they saw the room. It was priceless. Of course I'm sure you'll be seeing the pictures yourself in this email I'm sure. Just like you'll see that we got to run into the boss and Izzy at Disneyland Paris when he came to get her back. He is super happy to have his little girl back. And I think that Izzy was happy to be back with her daddy and also see her old friend Asami. Well anyway, we'll be home soon. Thanks for the updates on the house and everything. It's good to know it'll be repaired fully by the time we get back. I hope you've been doing well over these past few months. We'll see you soon._

_Love Hikaru._

_P.S. I'll explain why we have so many sheets when we get home in person_

Kaoru smiled reading his brother's email and looking over the many different pictures he had sent them. His favorites were of Aina and Asami dressed up as the different princess and a few of the family in bed together sleeping or on a ride together. He couldn't want to see them when they got home. The pictures looked like Aina had been a part of their family forever. She seemed to fit in perfectly which to Kaoru it was great.

"Everything good?" Kotoko asked walking into the room drying her hair.

"Oh yeah, just looking over the latest email from Hikaru and Haruhi at the different parks. Everything's going great for them," said Kaoru closing his laptop and putting it away, "I missed them but at the same time I'm glad for the time we got to spend together." Kotoko smiled as she sat down next to him and kissing him.

"Me too," she said. Kaoru started to gently push her down on to the bed kissing her passionately.

"Just remember I have hand coughs and I'm not afraid to use them," said Kotoko.

"So am I," said Kaoru.

"You're so dirty and evil sometimes you know that?" said Kotoko, "but then again I kind of like it that way.

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "And you know, I like to think that I have a future with you."

"Yeah I like to think there's a future with us too," said Kotoko.


End file.
